Hermanas
by bubbleblack
Summary: No tenemos controlado de quien nos enamoramos, simplemente pasa y de eso se enterarían las hermanas Victoria y Karen ... No soy buena con los summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Bubble Black (bueno no realmente me llamo así), esta vez decidí hacer una historia de CDM (Amour Sucre) ya que mi hermana menor me lo pidió, llevo algunas semanas pensando mas o menos todo. Subiré cada semana no se muy bien que días dado que tengo otra historia inconclusa ... Bueno en fin hace poco (5 meses) empece el juego y realmente me gusto (ahora voy en el epi 15 me obsesione un poco con los PA xD). **

**Aclaraciones.**

**-Los personajes no son míos, si no de Chinomiko.**

**-Va a ver personajes míos pero solo saldrán pocas veces.**

**-Lo de la historia nunca ha sucedido solo algunas cosas.**

**(Creo que eso es todo o.O)**

**La historia sera de dos hermanas (yo y mi hermana xD) cuyos nombres son, Victoria y Karen, Victoria sera la hermana menor (osease mi hermana) y karen (pues yo), digamos que Victoria ya paso todo lo de debrah los conejos, etc,. Y ahora es novia de Lysandro y su mejor amigo es Castiel.**

**Describcion de Karen y Victoria.**

**Victoria:**

**Aspecto Físico: Es delgada, cabello lacio y largo hasta las caderas castaño, es de piel clara, ojos café claro, mide 1.65, tiene algunos lunares en el cuello no muchos. Se podría decir que es mi bonita. Tiene 17 años.**

**Personalidad****: Es alguien muy alegre , no es una persona de carácter fuerte, es muy sentimental y llora con facilidad, es la hermana del medio.**

**Datos sobre ella: Le gusta la época victoriana pero no la vista solo en algunas ocasiones, le gustan los días soleados, en música prefiere el pop y un poco de rock. No se lleva bien con los perros y menos con los pequeños (terminan correteando la), es muy sobre-protectora con sus hermanos, sobre todo con su hermana mayor, pelea mucho con su hermano menor.**

**Karen:**

**Aspecto Físico: Es delgada, cabello ondulado y le llega a mitad de la espalda y es negro, es de piel morena pero no tanto, ojos café oscuro, mide 1.70. Tiene 18 años**

**Personalidad: Es alguien demasiado alegre, tiene ideas muy locas por lo cual siempre mete en problemas a la persona que esta con ella, tiene un carácter fuerte el cual se dispara cuando hablan sobre su familia y/o amigos, es bastante tranquila y seria cuando se lo propone. Es la hermana mayor.**

**Datos sobre ella: Ama la naturaleza, le gusta leer, escribe de vez en cuando, le gusta cualquier tipo de música pero prefiere la clásica, toca el piano, los animales la siguen mucho en especial perros y gatos. Tiene un gato y un perro de mascota. Protege mucho a sus hermanos y consiente en especial al menor ya que piensa que Victoria es ta muy consentida.  
**

**Bueno ... ._. fue mucho ¿no?**

**Empecemos. :D**

* * *

**En la espera.**

Un día normal en Sweet Amoris se encontraba una castaña hablando muy alegremente con dos chicos un albino y un pelirrojo, de los cuales el albino la escuchaba con interés mientras el pelirrojo con la ceja alzada con una mirada de "Por dios callenla"

-Waaaa estoy tan emocionada.- casi grito el albino la miro con una sonrisa.- Ya quiero que la conozcan, ella es tan ... LA AMO.

Lysandro, se llamaba el albino veía como su novia se emocionaba con la llegada de su hermana mayor había estado así desde que supo que vendría a vivir con ella su mama y su hermano, que por motivos "x" había dicho Victoria se había quedado en su ciudad proveniente, toda la semana estuvo hablando de ella que hasta le daba curiosidad conocer a su cuñada, según Victoria, Karen era alguien amable popular con los animales y irradiaba una sensación de paz con solo tenerla cerca y que también era muy guapa.

-Podrías callarte?.- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con irritación ala chica, esta la miro con reproche.

-Castiel sabes estoy muy emocionada por verla no me arruines mi felicidad.- le dijo la castaña mirándolo, Castiel bufo.

-Tan siquiera muéstranos una foto de ella.- dijo, Victoria negó, a lo cual castiel frunció el ceño.- Por que?

-Quiero que se te caiga la baba por verla en persona no por una foto.- dijo divertida.- Ademas quiero ver sus expresiones cuando la vean, me causara gracia.

-Tan sexy es?.- pregunto Castiel cruzándose de brazos, Victoria lo pensó un momento.

-Bueno, ella fue modelo en una revista local de Monterrey, pero lo abandono.- Lysandro noto el repentino cambio en su novia, de estar alegre paso a estar un poco triste.

-Paso algo para que lo abandonara?.- pregunto Lysandro que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, Victoria lo miro como pensando si decirlo o no.

-Es que no se si sea la adecuada para decirlo...

-Ya veo, es algo personal así que no insistiremos.- ella le miro agradecida

-Que cosa mas estúpida! emocionarte por algo así.- exclamo Castiel.

-Bueno es es algo que solo entiendes cuando tienes hermanos ¬¬ tu solo tienes un perro.

-Ah! ¿Que estas queriendo decir tabla de planchar?

-Podrías por un momento dejar de mirar mis pechos?!

-Cuales si no tienes.

A Lysandro ya se le había hecho rutina ver a su novia y mejor amigo pelear, ella consideraba a Castiel su mejor amigo o eso era lo que le había dicho a Lysandro, y Castiel también le había dicho lo mismo así que no había problemas de que se mataran, miro una mariposa que iba pasando y se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó que gritaban su nombre.

-LYSANDRO.- Gritaron por segunda vez Castiel y Victoria el los miro con la ceja alzada.

-Paso algo?.- pregunto, los dos chicos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Lysandro.

-Madre mía en que mundo vives?!.- pregunto castiel riendo junto con Victoria.

-Estaba diciéndole a Castiel que hay hermanos mayores muy bueno y te preguntamos si tu ...

-Adularias tanto a Leigh como la enana a su hermana?.- termino el pelirrojo, Lysandro ni lo pensó y respondió.

-Yo pienso que los hermanos mayores son un gran refuerzo, te ayudan mucho ya sean con tareas o cosas por el estilo, también te podrían cubrir una salida, ayudarte con los chicos malo o cosas por el estilo, en lo personal si yo hablaría maravillas de mi hermano mayor.- Castie lo miraba sorprendido mientras que Victoria lo miraba fascinada.

-Queee liiindo.- Grito Rosalya saliendo de atrás de castiel y mirando a Lysandro con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Rosalya estabas ahí.- musito Lysandro algo sorprendido.

-Ojala Leigh oyera lo que yo he oído.- dijo feliz Rosalya.- Pero por que lo dijiste? es raro viniendo de ti.

-Estábamos hablando de los hermanos mayores.- respondió Lysandro, Rosalya exclamo un "Oh" y dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña que aun veía a su novio.

-Vicky?.- la castaña volteo a verla.

-Que pasa Rose?

-Tu hermana va a venir ¿verdad?.- Victoria asintió viendo con sospecha a Rosalya ya que tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenooo que tal si vamos a comprarle un regalo de Bienvenida?.- Victoria la siguió viendo con sospecha.

-Como que?.- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Linda ropa interior, no sabemos si es igual que tu con ropa interior sin enc...- Victoria tapo la boca de la albina.

-Rosalya que te he dicho sobre ese tema? n.n"

-Mhpjuhm gumpff Mhiiaka.- Victoria quito su mano y dejo hablar bien a Rosalya.- Que solo hablaremos de eso cuando seamos solo chicas

Dijo Rosalya muy obediente, Castiel se carcajeo mientras Lysandro pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Bueno entonces ¿vamos?.- Victoria miro a Rosalya y suspiro derrotada y eso que no había luchado.

-Si, si esta bien.- acepto la castaña, Rosalya dio brinquillos emocionada tomo a Victoria y se la llevo.

-No logro entender como es que la hiciste tu novia...- dijo Castiel, Lysandro vio a Rosalya y Victoria a lo lejos.

-Bueno e por que me enamore de ella.- susurro simplemente con una sonrisa, Castiel lo miro con la ceja alzada y se lo llevo al sótano a seguir ensayando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

__En el aeropuerto de Monterrey...

-_El vuelo a Paris, Francia esta apunto de abordar.-_ Escucho la pelinegra a la persona de que hablaba tomo su boleto y maletas y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la entrada de su vuelo, después de hacer todo lo que se supone que hacían antes de abordar al avión, subió al avión y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente miro por la ventanilla y suspiro con tristeza _No puedo creer que estoy dejando mi ciudad _pensó la chica.

-Va a necesitar audífonos o algo señorita?.- pregunto la azafata.

-Si unos audífonos.- contesto con una sonrisa, la mujer la vio sorprendida.

-Oh tu eres la chica de la revista que solo sale aquí cierto?.- pregunto la señora.

-Oh, si...

-Que lastima que dejaste el modelaje, eres hermosa.- la azafata le entrego los audífonos con una sonrisa y se fue, la pelinegra solo suspiro.

-A los pasajeros les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones.- se oyó, la pelinegra se abrocho el cinturón.

-Hola soy el Piloto, que tengan un buen vuelo y Buenas noches.- La chica suspiro no estaba acostumbrada a viajar , bueno nunca lo había hecho.

-Llegare pronto.- susurro mientras se ponía los audífonos y escuchaba música.

* * *

**Naaaa que tal? Como dije al principi algunas cosas no han sucedido no soy modelo xD ya quisiera yo... je**

**Espero les guste ;D Dejen Reviews bueno si quieren u.u**

**Bye bye besos cuidense.**

**Bubble Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :D.**

**Aquí**** les dejo el siguiente cap espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, solo algunos son míos.**

* * *

**La llegada.**

Ya era de día y era un hermoso día por cierto, Victoria se levanto a regañadientes ya que su anormal hermano había ido a despertarla "cariñosamente", se ducho y se puso la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior, un vestido arriba de las rodillas azul cielo y un saco blanco junto con unas zapatillas blancas. Bajo la escaleras y vio a su madre sirviendo el desayuno.

-Bueno días Vicky.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable, Victoria le devolvió la sonría.

-Buenos días Fea.- dijo con una sonrisa su hermano menor, que para ser de 15 años no lo parecía, pues en los últimos 3 años su crecimiento se disparo y ahora media 1.73.

-Buenos días Mami.- Luego vio a su hermano menor.- Buenos días anormal.

-Vicky, Brandon, estamos en la mesa compórtense.- los regaño su mamá.

-Si mamá.- dijeron ambos Victoria se sentó y empezó a desayunar, cuando terminaron ambos hermanos se levantaron de la mesa tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de su madre.

-Hoy voy a llegar tarde no me esperen para la cena.- les dijo antes de que estos salieran, ellos asintieron.

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca, cuando Castiel y Lysandro se les unieron, Lysandro beso a su novia castiel simplemente lo ignoro mientras que Brandon hizo una cara de asco.

-Cuando tengas novia tu también lo harás y no te parecerá tan asqueroso.- le dijo castiel con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me dan asco los besos, lo que me da asco es ver a mi hermana besándose con un tipo.- le aclaro el menor Castiel rió.- Fea, me voy, no pasare por el instituto esta vez me darán la salida temprano hoy.

Victoria quien iba tomada de la mano asintió, Brandon se despidió con la mano y se fue.

-El no deja de crecer.- comento Lysandro, Victoria suspiro.

-Soy la de menor estatura en la familia incluso mi mamá mide mas que yo.- se quejo.

-Así?.- el pelirrojo alzo la ceja, Victoria asintió.

-Brandon mide 1.73, Karen 1.70.- dijo con un puchero, Lysandro sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la chica con la mano libre.- Por que no herede los genes altos de mi padre!

-Quien sabe.- se limito a decir Castiel, llegaron al instituto y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases, todo transcurrió con normalidad a lo largo de las clases cuando toco la campana de salido, Victoria y Castiel habían pasado la ultima clase juntos se reunieron con Lysandro en el pasillo.

-Como te fue Vicky?.- pregunto amablemente el victoriano.

-Pusieron un examen sorpresa.- se quejo.- Estúpido profesor de historia.

-Y yo que?.- pregunto el Pelirrojo viendo enojado a su amigo.

-Oh! A ti como te fue Cast?.- el pelirrojo rodo los ojos.

-Estúpido profesor de historia.- se quejo al igual que la castaña.

-Te digo que vengas!.- escucharon a Alexy quejarse, voltearon para ver y Alexy iba arrastrando a Armin del brazo.

-Te digo que me sueltes! Solo le daré mi numero de celular.- se quejo el ojiazul.

-Que paso chicos?.- pregunto curiosa Victoria, Alexy la miro con suplica.

-Armin vio a una chica y quiere ir pero el profesor Farrés lo necesita.- informo Alexy.

-Ah? Era linda?.- pregunto Castiel con una sonrisa, armin dejo de forcejear con su gemelo y fue hacia Castiel.

-Bastante.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Iba ir a ligar con ella pero Alexy me ha jalado para el instituto.

-Te digo que el profesor Farrés te necesita.- le dijo Alexy con irritación.

-El puede esperar.- se quejo Armin, Alexy lo volvió a jalar del brazo y se lo llevo.

-Cuando se trata de una chica linda hasta Armiiin puede dejar su juego de lado.- dijo castiel, suspiro.- Voy a ver si sigue ahí.

Camino hacia fuera del instituto junto con Lysandro y Victoria, en efecto había una chica en la entrada pero estaba de espaldas y hablando con el delegado Nathaniel, bufo molesto y se fue a sentar a una banca.

-Tal vez vino ha buscar a Nathaniel.- susurro Lysandro, Victorias vio con el ceño fruncido hacia la chica y Nathaniel "Nathaniel tiene una novia?" se pregunto, pero vio como Nathaniel apuntaba en su dirección, la chica volteo a donde había apuntado el delegado, Victoria corrió hacia ellos, Lysandro y Castiel se sorprendieron al verla correr, pero se sorprendieron aun mas al ver ala chica que hasta el momento era una desconocida, vieron como Victoria se abalanzo a abrasarla y sonreía, cuando se dejaron de abrazar los chicos fueron hacia ellas y analizaron mejor a la otra chica.

Pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos café oscuro, piel morena pero no mucho, delgada y alta. Al notar que la observaban la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-Ustedes quienes son?.- pregunto incomoda, Lysandro y Castiel dejaron su inspección.

-Oh! Lo olvide, Karen ellos son Castiel y Lysandro.- los presento Victoria.- Chicos ella es Karen mi hermana.

La castaña volvió a abrazar a su hermana unos muy sorprendido Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro analizaron un poco lo que había dicho Victoria, Castiel y Lysandro se imaginaban que ella era una amiga ya que casi no había parecido, mientras que nathaniel por que no sabia que Victoria tuviera una hermana mayor.

-Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.- se excuso el delegado.- Un gusto conocerte Karen.

-Si igualmente Nathaniel y gracias.- le dijo karen con una sonrisa, pues el había sido tan amable de decirle sobre su hermana, había planeado preguntarle a el chico pelinegro que momentos antes había visto pero cuando vio que fue arrastrado por un peliazul tuvo que preguntarle al rubio.

-No se parecen.- susurro Castiel sacando de sus pensamientos ala pelinegra.

-Quienes?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada Karen.

-Tu y la enana esa.- apunto a Karen y luego a Victoria quien seguía abrazando a su hermana.

-Eso es por que somos de padres diferentes.- le contesto Karen, Castiel asintió.- Tola ya suéltame, me sacaras el aire si me sigues apretando tanto.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo la menor y la solto, karen le sonrió amablemente.-Oye me dijiste Tola?

-Si eso creo.- dijo Karen encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me digas así por favor.- le pidió Victoria.

-Siempre te he dicho así.- le dijo Karen dando palmaditas en la cabeza de su hermana.

-Neee Karen traje los helados.- la voz de su hermano menor sorprendió a Karen, Brandon le entrego un helado de chocolate.

-Gracias.- dijo y también le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Brandon, este sonrió.

-Ah! ya encontraste a la fea.- exclamo, brandon, Victoria lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tu estarás muy bonito.

-Para tu información, si, lo soy.- Brandon le saco la lengua y siguió su helado.

-Brandon no peleen .- pidió Karen mientras lamia su helado.- Por cierto no me has dicho quienes son ellos.

-Si te lo dije.- dijo Victoria.

-No me refiero a eso, son amigos o que?.- pregunto la mayor mientras seguía con su helado.

-Ah! Cierto, el es Castiel mi mejor amigo.- apunto a Castiel.

-Que tal?.- saludo castiel con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto.- simplemente dijo Karen con una sonrisa.

-Y el es Lysandro mi novio.- Ahora Victoria apunto a Lysandro Karen paro en seco con su helado y analizo a Lysandro, volteo a ver a su hermano menor.

-No me dijiste que tenia novio.- susurro, Brandon se encogió de hombros.

-No me lo preguntaste.

-Pero eso es algo que debes decir.-dijo molesta, la apretó la mejilla de el menor.- Te dije que me mantuvieras informada ¿no?

-Auch.- se quejo Brandon.- L-lo siento

Karen lo soltó y suspiro.

-Un gusto Lysandro.- dijo Karen con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mio, Vicky ha estado hablando mucho de ti.- Victoria se sonrojo y Karen vio a Lysnadro con la ceja alzada nunca había visto a alguien con heterocromía y menos vestido de una manera tan peculiar. Lysandro noto la mirada fija de su cuñada, parecía estar analizándolo "Tal vez esta preocupada de como sea su novio" pensó el albino.

-Bueno, nos vamos?.- pregunto Karen dejando de mirar a Lysandro y volviendo a lamer su helado.- Le dije a mamá que les haría de cenar.

-Oye cuando llegaste?.- preguntó Victoria tomando del brazo a su hermana mientras caminaban, Lysandro, Castiel y Brandon los seguían de atrás.

-Como 10 minutos después de que ustedes se fueran.- le contesto con una mueca.- Odio los aviones.

-Si lo se .- dijo Victoria.

-Neee Karen mi helado se acabo.- se quejo brandon, la pelinegra volteo a mirarlo y le dio el suyo.-Gracias.

-Si claro.- se limito a decir Karen, tanto Lysandro como Castiel notaron rara a Karen.

-No dormiste bien cierto?.- pregunto Victoria.

-Era muy incomodo, aparte que tal si el avión se caí y yo moría sin saber? Y si había víboras?.- Karen miro a Victoria entre asustada y enojada.

-Por favor deja de ver películas de terror -_-

-Lo intentare.- Karen rió ante lo que dijo su hermana.- Creo que mas bien estaba nerviosa ya que fue la primera vez que viaje en avión.

-Nunca habías viajado en avión?.- pregunto Lysandro, Karen volteo hacia atrás para verlo y negó.

-Nunca planee dejar mi hogar, me siento mas tranquila con las personas que son cercanas a mi.- dijo mientras sonreía. Lysandro se sorprendió al ver su sonrisa, la había visto las veces anteriores que sonrió, pero no le presto mucha atención. Castiel miro a su amigo con la ceja alzada.

-Que quieren de cenar hoy?.- pregunto karen mientras volvía su vista al frente, Victoria y Brandon la miraron espantados.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea ¿Que tal si encargamos una Pizza?.-sugirió Victoria.

-S-si.- La siguió brandon. La ultima vez que Karen había cocinado la cocina de su antigua casa quedo hecha un desastre.

-Ustedes realmente son malo.- dijo con un puchero la pelinegra.

El corazón de Lysandro dio un vuelco "Pero que rayos" pensó el albino llevando la mano a su pecho, esta acción no paso desapercibida para cierto pelirrojo. Brandon se adelanto con sus hermanas y paso un brazo por el cuelo de Karen, Victoria se quejo y Karen rió, al escuchar la risa de la pelinegra el corazón de lysandro se acelero. ¿Por que? le pregunto el victoriano, quien de pronto se detuvo.

-Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer.- se disculpo Lysandro.

-Oh! Bueno mañana ven a mi casa para hablar ¿ok?.- propuso Victoria con una sonrisa, Lysandro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro.- acepto.- Bueno hasta mañana.

-Adios.- se despidió brandon, Victoria dejo a Karen y fue hacia su novio lo abrazo, Lysandro se inclino y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Te espero mañana.- susurro Victoria Lysandro asintió.

-Bye bye.- dijo karen, Lysandro la miro he hizo una leve reverencia, a lo cual la pelinegra rió levemente.

Lysandro camino en dirección contraria a ellos.

-Yo igual me voy.- dijo Castiel.

-Tu también ven mañana Castiel.- lo invito Victoria castil asintió y se fue a alcanzar a su victoriano amigo.

-Hey! por que tan de repente te pusiste así?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No lo se.- se limito a contestar Lysandro, Castiel lo miro mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Que te molesto de Karen?

Lysandro se detuvo y miro a su amigo como en busca de ayuda.

-Por un momento pensé que la quería para mi.- dijo asustado Lysandro, Castiel le miro sorprendido.

* * *

**Waaaa que tal les gusto? Espero que si, me esforcé mucho.**

**Deje Reviews ¿no? Je si quieren :P**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía u.u**

**Bueno cuidense besos ;***

**Bubble Black :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**De nuevo Holaaaaa (*w*)/...**

**Aquí**** les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a:**

**ponysalvajedejamon.**

**Me has hecho Feliiz con tu Comentario Gracias *u*... Jee y yo también soy de Monterrey, así que saludos para donde estés ;D.**

**Empezamos...**

* * *

**Un día loco.**

Un sábado en la residencia Rodriguez, desayunaban muy a gusto Brandon y Karen que aun se encontraban en sus pijamas, Brandon con una camisa de tirantes negra y un pants azul marino, mientras que Karen con una camisa color negro de su hermano, ya que le había dado flojera sacar su pijama de la maleta, con su ropa interior obviamente.

Mientras que Victoria estaba muy a gusto sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, el timbre de la casa sonó y Karen se levanto a abrir.

-Yo abro.- dijo, Brandon al ver como iba su hermana mayor se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia donde iba para detener y abrir el pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había abierto la puerta, delante de ella estaba un muy sorprendido Castiel por la vestimenta de la pelinegra y un muy avergonzado Lysandro quien desvió la mirada.

-Ah! Tola son Casandro y Gabriel!.- Grito Karen, Brandon se quería carcajear pero al ver la cara enojada del pelirrojo no lo hizo.

-No los conozco!.- Grito Victoria desde la sala, Karen frunció el ceño.

-Como que no! Son tu novio y tu amigo!.- grito, Victoria frunció el ceño ¿Casandro y Gabriel?... Ah! Claro!, había olvidado que su hermana era mala con los nombre se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Karen solo en una camisa de Brandon.

-Ka-karen.- la pelinegra volteo y apunto a los chicos.

-Ellos, como no los vas a conocer?.- pregunto levantando la ceja y haciendo una mueca.

-P-por que no vas a cambiarte.- sugirió la castaña, Karen asintió.

-Por cierto somos Lysandro y Castiel.- le informo el pelirrojo a Karen esta volteo y sonrió nerviosamente se rasco la cabeza.

-Je, lo siento, no soy buena recordando nombres.- se disculpo, Brandon suspiro.

-De puro milagro recuerda los de su familia.- Karen hizo un puchero.

-Se supone que estés de mi parte y me compadezcas!.- se quejo, Brandon rodó los ojos.

-Si, si, vamos a cambiarnos.- se la llevo escaleras arriba mientras esta se quejaba. Castiel levanto una ceja y miro a Victoria.

-Hoy luce diferente.- comento y entro a la casa como si fuera suya y se dirigía ala sala.

-Claro! Pasa!.- grito divertida Victoria.- Pasa Lys, lamento que hubieras visto a mi hermana así.

-Eh?... Ah no te preocupes.- sonrió para su novia se inclino y la beso, Victoria le correspondió gustosa, un ruido sordo y una carcajada hizo que se separaran.- Creo que vino de arriba.

-Si lose.- susurro Victoria.

-Tolaaaaa!.- oyó como le gritaba su hermana, Victoria suspiro.

-Quieres esperar en la sala, voy a ver que hicieron.- Lysandro asintió y fue hacia la sala donde se encontró a Castiel acostado en el sofá como si fuera suyo y con el control remoto cambiando de canal.

-Ayer ella me parecía bastante normal.- comento Castiel, Lysandro quien se había sentado en un sofá diferente, lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Vicky dijo que cuando no dormía bien se ponía así ¿no?.- Castiel recordó el día de ayer cuando Victoria le había preguntado a su hermana si había dormido bien, exclamo un "Ah".

-No lo volveré a hacer .- oyeron la voz de Brandon acercandoce.

-No puedo creer que me asustaras así.- Exclamo molesta Karen.- Ahora me duele el trasero con tremendo golpe.

-Realmente no has cambiado Karen.- le dijo Victoria, iban entrando a la sala. Karen llevaba el pelo suelto, un short rojo, una blusa gris de mangas blancas y cortas, que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros y unos converse color blanco. Brandon llevaba una camisa de manga larga color gris con figuras geométricas de color negro verde y amarillo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas estilo militar.

- Eh? Por que debería?.- pregunto confundida la mayor.

-Bueno ... quien sabe.- le dijo Victoria, la pelinegra se iba a sentar pero vio al pelirrojo acostado en el sofá, lo miro con la ceja alzada y se sentó en el piso para luego acostarse. Victoria se sentó al lado de Lysandro y Brandon en el sofá individual. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Neee Tola, para que querías que vinieran? Solo para que oyeran a los grillos cantar?.- pregunto Karen cruzando los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-No.- rió levemente.- Para platicar y para conocernos mejor.

-Ya veo.- musita la pelinegra, pensó un momento y abrió la boca para hablar.- Me llamo Karen, nací el 21 de abril de 1995 acabo de cumplir los 18 hace unos meses, me gusta cualquier genero de música, también me gustan los animales, odio a las personas que hacen daño, soy la mayor y me gusta mucho la lluvia. Tengo un gato y un perro Gran danes que ahora están dormidos arriba de mi cama

-Sigo yo sigo yo!.- Brandon levanto la mano, Victoria lo vio con la ceja alzada.- Soy Brandon el hermano menor, soy del 21 de diciembre de 1997 ya casi cumplo los 16, me gusta la música japonesa, soy otaku y me gusta hacer cosplay aunque la fea de mi hermana mayor, Victoria, me diga que estoy loco, también me gusta mucho la lluvia incluso cuando llueve salgo a mojarme al patio, el gato realmente lo alimento yo así que cuanta como mio.

Castie vio a los dos hermanos con el ceño fruncido, se sentía como si estuviera en la escuela y se estuvieran presentando, Lysandro miro con una sonrisa a Brandon tal vez parecía mayor pero tenia espíritu de niño.

-Así?.- pregunto Karen sentándose y viendo a Victoria con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona.

-Te vez igual que castiel cuando sonríes así.- le comento la menor a su hermana, Karen frunció el ceño _¿Quien es castiel? El de los ojos bicolor o el pelirrojo? _pensó la pelinegra, prefirió no preguntar ya que el pelirrojo la miraba como si supiera lo que pensaba.

-Yo soy Castiel.- le dijo el pelirrojo, Karen sonrió nerviosamente _El es psíquico?_

-Ya lo sabia.- el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Ya claro.- dijo volví a cambiar el canal de la televisión.

-Como se conocieron tu y Casa... Cof... Lysandro Tola?.- pregunto Karen, Victoria volteo a ver a Lysandro y el a ella.

-Bueno... una vez estaba investigando sobre un supuesto "Fantasma" en el instituto ahí fue donde castiel nos presento , claro no había un fantasma eran ellos que ensayaban en el sótano de noche.- Explico la menor con una sonrisa, _Ahora que lo pienso me había hablado de eso por facebook_ pensó la pelinegra.

-Eso fue mas romántico que el Titanic .- dijo Brandon con un tono meloso, Karen rió ella estaba apunto de decir algo similar pero prefirió no hacerlo, Castiel también rió.

-Por cierto... Cantas Lysandro?.- pregunto Karen, Lysandro la vio con la ceja alzada.

-Si.- contesto.- Como lo sabes?.

-Tola me lo dijo anoche.- Lysandro asintió y vio a su novia, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Que tal si Lysandro canta para nosotros?.- sugirió Brandon, todos lo miraron y el solo se encogió de hombros.- Estoy aburrido y en el concierto parecía un profesional. Karen vio a su cuñado con curiosidad ¿Tan bien lo hacia?, Lysandro al notar la mirada de la pelinegra se incomodo un poco.

-Lo harías? .- pregunto Karen, volteo a mirar a Victoria parecía como si quisiera que él cantara.

-A acapella?.- pregunto con la ceja alzada, Karen sonrió.

-Tengo una guitarra en mi cuarto.- dijo brandon se levanto.- Puedes tocar verdad Castiel?

-Quien crees que soy, Claro que puedo.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Karen lo miro, Castiel la miro.- Que te gustan los guitarristas?

-Probablemente.- contesto con una sonrisa picara, Castiel se sonrojo un poco pero este sonrojo no fue notado por la pelinegra. Al poco tiempo Brandon bajo con una guitarra de color negro con pequeños detalles azul rey y se la entrego a Castiel.

-Cual quieren?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Hate that I Love you.- dijo Victoria con una enorme sonrisa, Karen la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa canción les un dueto.- le dijo Karen, Victoria sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Tu cantaras con Lys.- Lysandro vio a su cuñada parecía como si lo estuviera pensando.

-Lo haré pero con una condición.- dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno.- acepto Victoria, Karen sonrio, y esa era una sonrisa malvada, Victoria se estremeció _Que he hecho_ pensó la menor asustada.

-Vas a hacer Cosplay .- dijo Karen, ella sabia cuanto su hermana odiaba hacer eso.

-Lo haré, con tal de que cantes.- Karen asintió, Castiel sonrió, definitivamente debería de ver a Victoria haciendo Cosplay.

-Bueno.- simplemente dijo Karen.- Empieza Pelirrojo.

-Tengo nombre.- se quejo Castiel, Karen le sonrió.- Bueno haya vamos.

Castiel empezó a tocar la guitarra, Karen fue la que empezó a cantar tenia una voz bonita y sonaba fuerte y clara, Lysandro le siguió, Victoria miraba asombrada el dueto de su hermana y su novio, Brandon sonreía y Castiel veía a Karen que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, el pelirrojo sonrió. Lysandro vio por el rabillo del ojo a Karen y vio como esta sonreía como si al tener los ojos cerrados tuviera un lindo recuerdo con la canción y se sintió como si siempre quisiera cantar con ella. Cuando la canción termino Karen abrió los ojos y suspiro.

-Wow.- musito Brandon.- Hace mucho que no oía tu voz.

-Si bueno...- Karen fue interrumpida

-Se sincronizaron bien.- comento Castiel viendo a Karen.

-A bueno...- Musito Lysandro

-Tienen que repetirlo.- grito feliz Victoria.

-Podrían dejarnos terminar la oración?.- preguntaron Lysandro y Karen al mismo tiempo, se miraron y la pelinegra rió.

-Me debes un helado.- le dijo con una sonrisa, Lysandro le sonrió.

-Ya, claro.- susurro el victoriano, Castiel vio a Lysandro con la ceja alzada.

-El lo va a olvidar, te lo comprare yo.- dijo castiel con una sonrisa, Karen lo volteo a mirar y sonrió.

-No soy tan olvidadizo.- Lysandro parecía un poco molesto pero eso solo lo noto Castiel, Victoria rio.

-Pierde todo el día tu libreta.- le recordó Lysandro volteo a ver a su novia y la miro con reproche, cosa que se le hizo tierna a la castaña por que se levanto de su lugar y lo abrazo.- Lo siento.

-Bueno que dices mañana vamos a comprar un helado?.- pregunto de manera picara, Brando frunció el ceño.

-Estas tratando de ligar con mi hermana?.- pregunto molesto, Castiel lo miro.

-Quien sabe.- Brandon bufo y murmuro "Estúpido pelirrojo".

-Si habrá helado voy contigo a donde sea.- dijo feliz Karen, Castiel sonrió.

-Bueno esta hecho, mañana tendremos una cita.- declaro el pelirrojo, Lysandro se sintió un poco celoso, Victoria sonrió con picardia y Brandon se cruzo de brazos molesto.

Estaba hecho Castiel tendría una cita con Karen y nadie se entrometería en ello. O al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**9:30**

-Hay algo que te moleste Lysandro?.- pregunto Leigh a su hermano menor mientras comían.

-Mmm?... No nada.- contesto Lyasndro .- Me retiro estoy cansado.

-Si claro.- Lysandro se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su libreta se puso enfrente de la ventana y miro el cielo oscuro.

-Algo tentador pero prohibido así es como es este amor, mi corazón perteneciente a otra persona lo robaste con tu sonrisa, que ahora tal vez pertenecerá a otra persona mis sentimientos hacia ti encerrare... Mierda que voy a hacer.- musito Lysandro con una mirada triste.

* * *

**Waaaaa que tal :3 les gusto espero que si... T.T pobre Lys, odio hacerlo sufrir.**

**Me merezco Reviews? n.n**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap, esperaren con ansias.**

**La canción es de Rihana Ft Ne-yo o Rihana ft David Bisbal, escúchenla como prefieran las dos son lindas.**

**Cuídense****, Besos y abrazos.**

**Bubble Black ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola (*w*).**

**De nuevo les dejo el cap, aquí conoceremos la razón por la cual Karen no fue a vivir con su mama y hermanos en el debido momento, así que espero lo disfruten.**

**Empezamos!.**

* * *

**La cita, agentes en cubierto y el pasado.**

En un parque cercano al instituto se encontraba un pelirrojo con una chaqueta negra, una camisa gris, unos pantalones rasgados de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, estaba recargado contra un árbol esperando a cierta pelinegra se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos.

-Pelirrojo.- escucho a lo lejos abrió los ojos y volteo de donde provenía la voz, sonrió de lado al ver a la pelinegra casi corriendo, ella llevaba una blusa de manga corta pegada a su cuerpo color negra y tenia estampado lo que parecía un pikachu, unos pantalones negros unas botas estilo militar, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y tenia puestos unos lentes transparentes de armazón negro, cuando Karen estuvo cerca Castiel hablo.

-Te ves bien.- Karen lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Tu igual.- Castiel sonrió.- A donde vamos?

-Ha la heladería, o Prefieres ir a otro lado?.- Karen lo pensó un momento, sonrió amplia mente.

-Vamos a otro lado el helado lo podemos dejar para el final.- Propuso Castiel acepto y caminaron por el parque.

-Vamos a el parque de diversiones?.- pregunto Castiel, Karen lo volteo a ver emocionada.

-Vamos!.- grito, Castiel rio y Karen lo vio con la ceja alzada.- De que te ríes?

-Pareces una niña.- Karen hizo un puchero cosa que causo mas gracia al pelirrojo, después de el ataque de risa de Castiel tomaron un autobús y se dirigieron a parque de diversiones.

-Tomaron el autobús para ir al parque de diversiones.- dijo Brandon saliendo de atrás de un árbol algo molesto.

-Si oí gigante.- le dijo Victoria mientras salia atrás de él, tomando de la mano a Lysandro. Brandon llevaba una chaqueta de gorro negra una camisa de igual colo con unos converse negros. Victoria llevaba un short negro unas botas altas sin tacón, una blusa blanca de botones y manga corta con un chaleco café y Lysandro, bueno Lysandro iba con su habitual ropa.

-No entiendo ¿Por que lo espiaremos?.- pregunto Lysandro con la ceja alzada.

-Es nuestra hermana, nos preocupamos.- dijeron Brandon y Victoria a la vez, ambos se miraron y hicieron una mueca.

-Pero ya es mayor para que la espíen.- Ambos hermanos miraron a Lysandro con el ceño fruncido y este suspiro.- Ya entiendo.

Los tres... Bueno los dos "espías" y Lysandro abordaron el autobús y también se dirigieron a el parque de diversiones.

Ya en el parque de diversiones, Castiel compro boletos y entraron, Karen se veía emocionada veía todos lados, tomo a Castiel del brazo y lo jalo hacia la montaña rusa.

-No le tienes miedo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada y sonrío igual que el.

-Que? Tu le tienes miedo?.- Castiel se carcajeo.

-Para nada.- contesto.-Pensé que las chicas normales si.

-Para tu información Pelirrojo no soy normal.- Castiel la miro divertido.

-Ya, lo tomare en cuenta.- fue lo único que dijo hicieron fila por unos minutos, cuando subieron en el recorrido ambos reían, mientras que los demás gritaban de miedo, bajaron del juego y vieron a un chico vomitar, ambos querían reír pero se aguantaron hasta estar lejos.

-No puedo creerlo tiene el estomago de un bebé.- se carcajeo Castiel.

-Ni hablar viste las greñas de la chica de adelante.- Castiel rió, la chica que iba adelante de ellos llevaba el cabello suelto y al final del juego parecía un nido.

-A donde vamos ahora?.- pregunto castiel parando de reír.

-La casa embrujada!.- exclamo karen mientras apuntaba el lugar, Castiel sonrió.

-Si me quieres abrazar solo dilo.- Karen lo miro.

-Si quisiera abrazarte ya lo hubiera hecho.- le dijo tomo su brazo y lo jalo de nuevo a la casa embrujada, cuando entraron Karen dio varios gritos y se aferraba al brazo de Castiel, este solo sonreía en la obscuridad. En la primera hora ya habían subido a los juegos mas populares.

-Comamos.- pidió Karen llevándose una mano al estomago.

-Ahí venden hamburguesas.- dijo Castiel apuntando un local donde había varias mesas a fuera, Karen miro y tomo la mano de Castiel.

-Vamos!.- grito lo llevo al local.

-Siéntate aquí ahora vengo.- dijo Castiel mostrando le una mesa que estaba cerca de un árbol, karen asintió.- Una ensalada?

Karen lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy una barbie ¿Sabes? Quiero una hamburguesa con doble queso y papas fritas.- Castiel sonrió de lado pues la pelinegra lo estaba sorprendiendo en verdad, Castiel fue a pedir lo de él y Karen cuando dio la vuelta vio a dos chicos intentando hablar con ella, Karen parecía ignorarlos, iba ir pero vio a la pelinegra apuntar hacia donde estaba él y decir algo los chicos miraron en dirección a él dijeron algo y se fueron. Castiel fue hacia la mesa y Karen le sonrió.

-Que quería los tipos esos?.- pregunto molesto.

-Querían que fuera con ellos a "pasar el rato".- hizo comillas con los dedos en lo ultimo.

-Que les dijiste?.- La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Que estaba con mi novio y el era muy celoso.- le contesto, Castiel la miro sorprendido y sonrojado, Karen tomo su hamburguesa y sus papas.-No son muchas papas?

-Si bueno también son para mi.- contesto el pelirrojo, comieron entre bromas de ambos, cuando terminaron se levantaron de lamesa y empezaro a caminar.

-Oye Castiel.- susurro Karen tomando a castiel del brazo, este la miro con la ceja alzada.

-Que?.- Karen le indico con el dedo para que se acercara.

-Ya notaste que nos vienen siguiendo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa, Castiel sonrió de lado.

-Desde el parque donde nos encontramos lo note.- susurro.

-Escapamos al modo Karen?.- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa Karen.

-Como seria eso?.- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo, Karen se puso se puntillas y le empezó a decir el plan en el oído, conforme ella le iba diciendo mas la sonrisa de Castiel se hacia mas grande.

-Que se estarán diciendo?.- pregunto Brandon quien estaba comiendo una dona de chocolate, atrás de un arbusto.

-No se.- contesto Victoria también comiendo una, Lysandro solo suspiro.

-Uh? se dirigen ala ruda de la fortuna.- Dijo Brandon apuntando hacia Castiel y Karen quienes iban corriendo tomados de la mano, al ver la escena Lysandro sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

-Vamos a seguirlos y subamos también!.- grito Victoria saliendo del escondite, ellos también fueron y vieron a Castiel y Karen subirse. Los tres esperaron y para su mala suerte les toco muy alejados de la pareja.

-Ves algo?.- pregunto Victoria.

-No.- contesto Brandon, dieron la vuela y vieron a Castiel y Karen bajar primero también observaron como le entregaban algo al encargado y salían corriendo. Cuando les toco bajar lo hicieron a toda velocidad pero alguien les llamo.

-Oigan dejaron algo para ustedes.- Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al encargado y este les entrego un papel doblado, lo abrieron "Problem?" la palabra estaba escrita por Castiel y había dos caritas con la lengua de fuera.

-Nos engañaron!.- exclamo molesto Brandon, Victoria aventó el papel molesta y se cruzo de brazos y Lysandro bueno el sonrió por el gran escape de Castiel y Karen, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera triste.

Mientras tanto Castiel y Karen, quienes ya habían tomado el autobús de vuelta a casa, iban riendo y varias personas se les quedaban viendo.

-Me hubiera gustado ver sus caras!.- se carcajeo Karen, Castiel asintió agarrándose la barriga pues ya le dolía.

-Fue una buena idea.- Felicito a la pelinegra.

-Pero aun me debes un helado.- le dijo Karen viéndolo con una sonrisa, Castiel suspiro la tomo de la mano y bajaron del autobús.

-Hay una heladería cerca de aquí.- le dijo Karen iba sonriendo, pues al fin tendría su helado, al llegar ala heladería entraron, Karen se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-De que lo vas a querer?.- pregunto Castiel.

-Ammm Chocolate con menta.- Castiel la miro con la ceja alzada.- Hay de eso no?

-Si ahora vuelvo no cause problemas.- dicho esto se fue Karen miro por la ventana y vio hacia el cielo estaba nublado.

-Aquí están.- se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz del Pelirrojo.

-Ahh! Gracias.- tomo su helado y lo empezó a lamer.- Sabe bien.

-Si.- vio al pelirrojo y tenia uno igual que el de ella.- Los helados de aquí son los mejores.

-Ya veo.- susurro Karen, Castiel la miro.

-Puedo preguntar algo?.- Karen lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo hiciste.- Castiel sonrió.- Adelante.

-Por que no viniste con tu mamá y tus hermanos?.- Karen lo vio seria y suspiro.

-Tola no les dijo?.- pregunto, Castiel negó.-Bueno... Yo trabajaba en una revista local de Monterrey, solía modelar principal mente ropa y accesorios, empece a modelar cuando termine la secundaria ya que me lo ofrecieron, como estaba estudiando la preparatoria y apenas acababa de empezarla no quería dejarlo pero me dijeron que seria horarios que no afectarían mis estudios, acepte, ahí conocí a mi antiguo novio el también modelaba, tenia la misma edad que yo y al ultimo resulto que también estaba en la preparatoria en la que yo estudiaba, al principio no le tome mucha importancia ya que en esos momento yo solo estaba concentrada en trabajar y estudiar. Después de 3 meses de conocernos se me declaro y bueno a mi también me gustaba comenzamos a salir, había veces en las que teníamos sesión fotográfica juntos, todo iba bien, en su cumpleaños 17 salimos en una cita paseamos por algunos lugares pero el de repente se sintió mal y se desplomo honestamente me asuste mucho, ya en el hospital le llame a su madre y hermano mayor nos quedamos ahí hasta que nos dijeron que tenia una enfermedad terminal, su mamá se sorprendió mucho al igual que yo, pero su hermano no lo parecía, dijo que ya lo sabia por que dos meses atrás habían venido por que se había desmayado, Sebastian se llamaba mi novio, le había pedido a su hermano no decir nada, el doctor dijo que al menos le daban 6 meses mas. Cuando llegue a casa mi mamá me dio la noticia de que iríamos a vivir a Paris, le pedí que me dejara ahí cuando me pregunto la razón acepto pero dijo que cuando todo pasara iría a vivir con ellos y yo acepte.

Castiel quien había dejado su helado escuchaba atentamente, vio los ojos de la pelinegra no mostraban ninguna emoción.

-En 17 de Diciembre del 2012 el murió.- dijo Karen.- Pero no fue la enfermedad lo que lo mato, aun le quedaban 2 meses mas.

-Que fue entonces?.- se atrevió a preguntar Castiel.

-Ese día cumplíamos 1 año de estar saliendo, el fue el que insistió en que saliéramos, yo realmente estaba muy preocupada, pues habíamos estado yendo dos veces al mes al hospital para ver su estado, en Monterrey hay un lugar llamado Parque Fundidora, fuimos ahí todo estaba tranquilo el sonreía y comentaba cosas sobre el clima, el odiaba el frió, se quejaba de que tenia el pelo muy largo, que se lo iba a cortar y muchas cosas mas, cuando íbamos de regreso a casa a eso de las 7:00 pm tomamos un autobús todo normal, decidimos bajar en un parque que no estaba muy lejos de nuestras casa, íbamos cruzando una calle el semáforo nos decía que podíamos pasar y así lo hicimos pero un auto se paso e iba hacia mi, todo fue muy rápido cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo tirada cerca de la acera voltee a ver el auto y había chocado contra un negocio y a unos metros de mi estaba Sebastian tirado. El me había quitado del camino corrí torpemente hacia el, tenia los ojos abiertos y aun respiraba pero había mucha sangre, una pareja de casados que había presenciado el accidente llamo a la ambulancia, el conductor del auto iba a huir pero el hombre lo alcanzo y lo tiro, Sebastian me preguntaba si estaba bien, me sonreía y suspiraba aliviado. ¿Por que sonríe? en ese momento fue lo que pensaba y se lo pregunte y el solo contesto "Por que estas bien" .- En ese momento lagrimas salían de los ojos de la pelinegra Castiel se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo.- El cantaba una canción mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Para cuando llego la ambulancia el ya había muerto, el hombre que se había pasado el alto iba borracho. Me quede en Monterrey por que no quería olvidarle, por que sentía que si me iba lo olvidaría y no quería eso.

Castiel la abrazo mas fuertemente y Karen le correspondió al abrazo, se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, empezó a llover, cuando Karen se tranquilizo Castiel la dejo y ella se limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban, esperaron hasta que la lluvia paro y salieron del establecimiento. Caminaron por el parque Karen iba sujetando la camisa del pelirrojo.

-Te gusta mi hermana verdad?.- esa pregunta sobresalto al pelirrojo volteo a ver a Karen y esta lo veía inocentemente.

-Q-que te hace preguntar eso?.- pregunto sonrojado, Karen rió.

-La forma en que la miras.- contesto con una sonrisa, cosa que alegro al pelirrojo.

-B-bueno... Si pero ella es novia de Lysandro.- dijo lo mas normal que pudo, Karen solo dijo un "oh", Castiel la miro con la ceja alzada.- Que te gusto?

-Ya quisieras.- le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona. Ambos caminaron juntos hablaban como si Karen nunca hubiera dicho aquella triste historia, cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra se despidieron.

-Me la pase genial.- le dijo karen con una gran sonrisa a Castiel, quien le sonrió amablemente, nada propio de él.

-Yo igual, espero lo repitamos.- Karen asintió, iba a entrar a su casa pero fue hacia castiel le tomo del brazo y planto un beso en su mejilla, el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-Tola me dijo que ya están de vacaciones, ven mas seguido a caso ¿si?.- pidió a pelinegra. Castiel sonrió.

-Que no puedes pasar sin mi?

-Solamente no quiero estar aburrida, no te hagas ilusiones pelirrojo.

-Ya, claro.

Karen entro a la casa y Castiel se fue a la suya, Brandon y Victoria estaban enfrente de Karen con lo brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta _Ellos van a acabar conmigo..._

* * *

_****_**Espero lo disfrutaran... Aunque ami se me hizo un poco triste u.u**

**Reviews? Dejen siii *w***

**Bueno me despido Cuídense Besos y abrazos.**

**Bubble Black :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola soy yoooo! xD eso que.**

**Aquí**** les dejo el siguiente cap... pero antes de eso me paso algo muy curioso. Mi novio leyó el cap anterior y fue una cosa mas o menos así:**

**Sebas: Oh! Me mataste en tu fic T.T**

**B.B: Solo en el fic e.e**

**Sebas: Waaaa pero me mataste! OnO**

**B.B: Ve el lado positivo, eras modelo! ewe**

**Sebas: Bueno eso quiere decir que soy bastante guapo.**

**B.B: Naaa ni tampoco te emociones es ficción ¬w¬**

**Sebas: Acaso dices que no soy guapo.**

**B.B: No solo digo que si me pusieras a escoger entre tu y Lys y Cast, me quedo con ellos *-***

**Sebas: Ellos no existen ¬¬**

**Después**** de eso, el quedo con la cara llena de chocolate y escribiendo una lista de por que es sexy, solo puso una cosa "Mis ojos son azules" ¬¬ realmente eso no lo hace sexy pero igual me gustan XD**

**¿Por que les cuento esto? Quien sabe solo me pareció gracioso... Ok no. u.u (necesito amigos)**

**Bueno Empecemos!**

* * *

**Mas amigos y una ruptura.**

En las ultimas dos semanas cierto pelirrojo había esta yendo a la casa de Victoria y Karen, cosa que molestaba a Brandon ya que no podía jugar con su hermana mayor a Victoria solo le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Castiel se haya hecho cercano a Karen y que solo fuera ha hablar con ella, tal vez con Brandon también pero no era mucho. Eran las 10 de la mañana y el pelirrojo ya estaba en el cuarto de su hermana despertandola.

-No puedo creer que Castiel entre como si nada a la casa y se meta al cuarto de Nee-san cuanto duerme.- mascullo brandon viendo las escaleras.

-Bueno se hicieron buenos amigos.- susurro la castaña, ambos tenían un aura de depresión sobre ellos.- Voy a ver si ya la despertó.

Brandon asintió, Victoria se subió las escaleras y se dirigió ala habitación de Karen, iba a entrar pero algo la detuvo.

-Oye me lastimas.- escucho como se quejaba su hermana.

-Pues no te muevas.- esa era la voz de Castiel.

-No lo hagas tan fuerte.- _¿Que no haga fuerte que?_, se pregunto la menor.

-No lo estoy haciendo fuerte.- _Que rayos!_

-Soy sensible ahí.

-Nunca le había hecho ¿ok?.- La cara de Victoria se sonrojo.

-Entonces soy la primera, me conmueves.

-Ya casi acabo no te muevas tanto.- se quejo Castiel _¿Acabar que?¿Que rayos están haciendo esos dos?_, Victoria abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba molesta y sonrojada, pero lo que vio hizo que se sintiera una pervertida y casi se desmaya. Castiel estaba peinando a Karen.

-Ah! Buenos Días Tola!.- le dijo sonriente Karen.-Paso algo?

-Entraste muy bruscamente, me asustaste.- se quejo Castiel.- Dame la liga.

-Ten.- Karen le entrego una liga para cabello, Castiel le hizo una coleta y se alejo dejándose caer en la cama.-Dejaste muchos bordos.

-Te dije que era la primera vez que lo hacia.- le recordó el pelirrojo.- Aparte no te dejabas de mover.

-Por que me estirabas.- se quejo karen, Victoria no sabia como reaccionar.

-Tengo pensamientos malo.- susurro, castiel la miro con la ceja alzada y karen sorprendida.

-No me digas que entraste así por que pensaste mal?.- pregunto Castiel, Victoria cubrió su cara con sus manos y negó.

-Tola tu... eres...- Karen vio a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

-Una pervertida!.- grito Castiel empezando a reír y Karen con él.

-No puedo creerlo!.- dijo karen mientras se agarraba el estomago, Castiel se revolcó en la cama.

-Yaaaaaa!.- grito Victoria.- Con esas lineas parecía que si!

-Pero...pero... Wuajajajjajaja.- Karen no termino su oración por que la risa la ataco de nuevo, Castiel seguía revolcándose en la cama tanto que termino envuelto en las colchas.

-Haaaaa! Me voy.- Victoria salio de la habitación dando un portazo y bajo, mientras tanto los Castiel y karen pararon de reír.

-Vicky enserio que hizo que me doliera la barriga.- dijo Castiel aun en la cama.

-Es bueno reír.- susurro Karen, fue hacia la cama y se sentó.- Pelirrojo que haremos hoy?

-Seguir con las clases de guitarra?.- pregunto hace una semana karen le había pedido a Castiel que le daría clases de guitarra y a cambio ella le daría clases de piano.

-Ok, Vamos!.- lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la cama. Ambos bajaron a la sala la guitarra estaba ahí ya que brandon dijo "No entren mas a mi habitación déjala en la sala tontos mayores", Brandon se la había prestado a su hermana al llegar ala sala solo estaba Victoria en el sillón viendo la televisión, ella volteo a mirarlos y frunció el ceño.

-Si se toman de las manos así, pensare enserio que están saliendo.- Karen soltó rápidamente a Castiel y se cruzo de brazos.

-Nunca saldría con él.- apunto a Castiel.

-Y yo nunca saldría con ella.- dijo él apuntando a la pelinegra.

-Ya, claro.- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya, no iba a venir Lys?.- pregunto Karen yendo hacia la guitarra y tomándola.

-Ah! todavía falta para que venga.- le contesto la castaña, Castiel se sentó en el piso y abrió las piernas dejando un hueco entre ellas, karen fue y se sentó ahí.

-Ya sabes como tomarla.- le dijo Castiel, karen asintió y la acomodo, Victoria ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos así al principio se sorprendió cuando los vio en esa posición pero se fue acostumbrando. Pasaron 15 minutos de mala música de parte de karen y regaños del pelirrojo, cuando el timbre de la casa Victoria se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró con su caballero victoriano que le sonrió.

-Hola.- saludo Victoria con una sonrisa se acerco a Lysandro y puso las manos sobre su pecho.

-Hola.- Lysandro se inclino y la beso, recientemente Victoria había sentido a Lysandro un poco distante, se separaron.

-Pasa.- le invito la castaña, Lysandro negó.-Uh? por que?

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el albino, Victoria se tenso con el tono de voz en el que lo dijo.

-Mmm ok.- acepto dudosa.

-Vamos al parque.- Lysandro le tendió la mano y esta la tomo caminaron hasta el parque y se detuvieron cerca de una banca.

-Paso algo?.- pregunto Victoria sentándose y mirando a Lysandro preocupada, Lysandro suspiro con tristeza ¿Como iba a hacerlo?.

-Yo... yo quiero terminar.- soltó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eh?... Por que?.- la voz de Victoria se quebró, Lysandro se atrevió a mirarla y ella tenia una mirada triste, algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Me siento confundido, conocí a otra chica... .- le explico se arrodillo frente a Victoria y tomo sus manos.

-La conozco?.- pregunto la castaña mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo... no se si...

-Contesta.- exigió Victoria, Lysandro suspiro.

-Perdóname, perdóname.- repitió una y otra vez viéndola a los ojos.

-Contesta por favor.- Victoria se soltó de las manos de Lysandro y tomo su rostro, vio que sus bellos ojo bicolores estaban cristalinos como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

-Karen.- dijo simplemente, Victoria quedo en shock, ¿a Lysandro le gustaba su hermana? Se levanto de la banca y se llevo las manos a la boca cubriéndola empezó a llorar, no lo podía creer ¿Por que de todas las chicas tuvo que ser su amada hermana?

-Perdóname, perdóname.- lysandro seguía de rodillas pidiendo perdón con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Por que ella Lysandro?!.- grito Victoria con lagrimas en las mejillas.

-No lo se solo me empece a sentir así.- respondió el albino con voz quebrada, le dolía ver y oír a Victoria así, pero ya no podía mas con los sentimientos, pues ver ala pelinegra convivir tanto con su mejor amigo le molestaba de sobre manera, se sentía celoso y por esos celos había empezado a distanciarse de Victoria.

-Acaso ella te dio un trato especial, te dijo algo?.- pregunto la castaña viéndolo aun arrodillado.

-NO! Y es eso lo que me molesta! Solo con sonreír hace que sienta esos sentimientos!.- el albino se atrevió a levantar la voz, cosa que sorprendió a Victoria pues nunca lo había oído gritar.- A mi también me duele, me mata verte así por mi culpa, por mi indecisión.

Victoria sabia que en los sentimientos no se mandaba y ella lo había comprobado, pues antes de salir con Lysandro estaba perdidamente enamorada de Castiel.

-Levántate, no quiero verte así.- le dijo Victoria un poco mas calmada, Lysandro se levanto y la miro, el corazón de Victoria se hizo añicos al ver la mirada de el albino, pudo notar el dolor, la culpabilidad y la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto...- susurro, Victoria se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Lysandro le correspondió al abrazo, cuando se separaron no dijeron nada.

-Me voy.- dijo Victoria.- Que tengas suerte.

Dijo eso pero la verdad es que no quería perderle, le sonrió a Lysandro por ultima vez y corrió hacia su casa, no quería entrar, ahí estaría ella y aunque sabia que karen no tenia la culpa estaba enojada con ella, suspiro y entro se encontró con Castiel y Karen, ellos estaban apunto de salir.

-Ah? No esta Lyssandro contigo?.- pregunto Karen viendo hacia atrás de la menor.

-Pensé que iba a venir, tengo que hablar con el de algo.- susurro Castiel

-Íbamos a la heladería, también pensamos en invitarlos, pero otro día sera.- sonrió la pelinegra.

-No sonrías.- musito Victoria, Karen y Castiel la miraron.

-Que? No te escuchamos.- le dijo Castiel.

-No sonrías!.- grito Victoria, Karen y Castiel la vieron sorprendidos.- Por que siempre tienes que tener lo mejor? Por que siempre eres tu? Yo quería ser modelo pero te lo ofrecieron a ti, siempre has sido la favorita de mamá y de mis abuelos, me he esforzado en ser tan linda como tu pero siempre estoy bajo tu sombra y la de brandon, tu la linda y carismática todos te aman incluso los animales y Brandon el inteligente y consentido, siempre son ustedes ¿Por que no puedo ser yo? Por que precisamente Lys se tuvo que enamorar de ti?

Dicho esto paso corriendo a un lado de Castiel, Karen estaba en shock, no sabia que su hermana pensaba así Victoria siempre le sonreía y la abrazaba ¿Acaso eso era falso? Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Brando bajo corriendo.

-Que fue todo eso griterío?.- pregunto al ver a su hermana llorar supo que no era algo bueno.-Karen

Castiel paso su brazo por el cuello de la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Karen lo abrazo y empezó a llorar, mientras que en la habitación de la castaña se escuchaban sollozos, Victoria estaba en su cama hecha bolillo, estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho a Karen, ella no tenia la culpa de que lysandro se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Karen seguía abrazada de Castiel, Btandon había decidido dejarlos ya que no era bueno consolando.

-Tranquila.- susurro el pelirrojo.

-Ella me odia.- susurro Karen contra el pecho de Castiel.- Yo no le di razones a Lysandro para que se fijara en mi.

-No, no lo hiciste.- Era cierto, ella simplemente se llevaba bien con él como lo hacia con sus amigos de Monterrey, nunca hizo nada fuera de lo normal.

-Tal vez debí de hablar menos con él.- musito.

-Eso no hubiera cambiado las cosas.- Castiel acaricio sus cabellos.- Lysandro se sintió así desde que llegaste.

-No sabia que Tola pensara eso de mi nunca lo demostró ella... ella siempre me sonreía.- Castiel se sintió triste y la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-Karen.- susurro Castiel dejo de abrazarla y llevo sus manos a la cara de la pelinegra haciendo que levantara la vista tenia los ojos rojos y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lagrimas, se acerco a los labios de Karen.- No llores.

Junto sus labios con los de ella, Karen se sorprendió ¿Lo hace por compasión?¿Por lastima? Se pregunto, quería saber el por que pero su mente se puso en blanco al sentir los insistentes labios del pelirrojo tratando de conseguir respuesta alguna, correspondió al beso, paso sus mano por el cuello el chico hasta llegar a su nuca jalo un poco sus cabellos, mientras por su lado el pelirrojo la tomo de la cintura y la pegaba aun mas a su cuerpo.

-Ah! Lo siento por interrumpir.- se separaron de golpe, la mamá de karen estaba en la entrada sonriendo picaramente, Karen se sonrojo al igual que Castiel, ambos miraron para lados diferentes.

-B-buenas t-tardes señora.- dijo Castiel.

-Hola Castiel.- Saluda la mujer.

-Lle-llagaste temprano.- susurro Karen.

-Si.- dijo sonriente. Ok eso había sido lo mas incomodo que esos dos habían pasado. Castiel se excuso diciendo que había dejado sin comer Demonio y se fue mientras que Karen fue interrogada por su madre.

* * *

**Waaaaa que tal? Soy buena dando giros inesperados en la historia? **

**Espero les guste ;D Dejen Reviews ¿si?**

**Bueno nos leemos luego Besos y abrazos *3***

**Bubble Black ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nya aqui les dejo el siguiente cap**

**Disfrútenlo****. **

**Empezamos! (-Por que digo eso? quien sabe ._.)**

* * *

**Olvídalo.**

Después del largo interrogatorio de su mamá, karen se dispuso a ir a su cuarto se quedo parada en el pasillo viendo la puerta de su hermana menor, quería entrar pero se contuvo y se dirigió a su habitación, vio a su enorme perro durmiendo delante de su cama. Tomo su pijama que constaba de una blusa de manga larga negra y un short, salio de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, mientras se duchaba recordó el beso con aquel pelirrojo ¿Por que lo había hecho? ¿Y por que le había correspondido? Preguntas como esas se fueron haciendo en su mente, seco su cabello y salio vio a Victoria salir de su habitación sus miradas se encontraron pero ninguna dijo nada, la castaña paso a un lado de la mayor y entro al baño cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Karen suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama y miro el techo. Oyó su celular sonar se sentó y estiro la mano en dirección de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y tomo el celular "Castiel" se tenso de solo ver el nombre suspiro.

-Hola.- dijo como si nada.

-Karen?.- pregunto el pelirrojo a través de la bocina, Karen rodó los ojos y sonrió burlonamente.

-Naaa... Soy la Señorita Sarcasmo!.- respondió la pelinegra, escucho al pelirrojo reír.

-Ya, no debí preguntar.- aun parecía estar riendo.

-Tu crees?.- la pelinegra se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Emm... mmm ... Hey... mañana quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedes?.- Karen suspiro, seguramente le hablaría de "eso".

-Mmm... Te parece en el parque? Llevare a Maikel a pasear.- El pelirrojo rió.

-Crees poder con tamaño perro? Es enorme te va a llevar arrastrando!.- Karen rió, era cierto su perro era enorme, pero era muy obediente.

-Maikel es un buen chico ¿Cierto Mai?.- pregunto al enorme perro que estaba acostado enfrente de su cama, el perro al oír su nombre se sentó y miro a su ama.

-Esta dentro?.- pregunto Castiel incrédulo.

-Claro!, oí que hoy iba a llover en la noche, no lo voy a dejar afuera!.-exclamo Karen.

-Suizas debería meter a Demonio.- Karen alzo la ceja Pobre Demonio.

-Que malo eres con demonio.- susurro la pelinegra.

-No lo consiento demasiado.- Le dijo Castiel.

- Oye por cierto ¿Por que elegiste un perro tan grande?

-Me lo regalo mi Padre en mi cumpleaños 17.- le respondió Karen.

-Ya veo.- se hizo un silencio incomodo.

- Bueno mañana nos vemos.

-Si.- Castiel colgó y Karen se le quedo viendo al celular para luego dejarlo caer en la cama. Quería dormir pero no podía, había tenido un día pesado.

Mientras en la casa de Castiel este se encontraba en la sala con una brazo cubriendo su rostro, suspiro y se levanto, se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua, la bebió la mitad y la volvió a meter en el refrigerador se apoyo en la barra que estaba ahí y se llevo la mano a los labio, le quemaban , aun sentía la calidez de la boca de la Pelinegra, cerro los ojos y lo primero que vio al hacerlo fue el rostro sonriente de Karen. Camino a su habitación escaleras arriba, Demonio lo siguió al entrar el perro se apresuro hacia la cama, Castiel sonrió, en verdad que su perro era un consentido.

-Hey tu!.- apunto al perro este solo lo miro con las orejas levantadas.

- Fuera de mi cama. Demonio ladro, bajo de la cama y se acostó a un lado de la cama del pelirrojo. Castiel subió a la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño cosa que no pudo, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía el aliento de la pelinegra, sus labios contra los de él, aquel olor agridulce que ella emanaba.

Esa noche no dormirían ninguno de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, Karen despertó con el sonido de su celular, no había dormido bien busco el celular entra las colchas y almohadas pero no lo encontraba, maldijo aun adormilada y se levanto quito todo y lo encontró abajo de su almohada, suspiro ¿Quien rayos le mandaba mensajes a las 9 de la mañana?, a esa hora ella empezaba a sentirse cómoda, se froto los ojos y leyó el mensaje. "9:30 en el parque" Que parque?Quien lo mando? se pregunto la pelinegra se froto de nuevo los ojos para ver quien lo había mandado "Castiel".

-Waaaaa lo olvideeeee!.- grito fue al armario y saco algo de ropa, se dirigió ala puerta pero se golpeo con la pared.

- Ahhh! quien movió la puerta? Maikel se le quedo viendo a su ama como pensando "Ellas es tonta ¿eh?", mientras tanto abajo en el comedor, Brandon suspiro ante lo que había oído ¿Quien rayos le iba a mover la puerta?, la madre de los chicos rió mientras susurraba "Ella necesita un esposo inteligente", Victoria solo se limito a seguir desayunando. A los pocos minutos Karen bajo con Maikel de su correa, tomo un vaso se sirvió leche y la tomo rápidamente.

-Voy a pasear a Mai, vuelvo luego.-grito mientras se iba, salí de la casa y fue casi corriendo al parque Maikel parecía emocionado con el paseo .

-Karen!.- oyó que alguien le gritaba volteo a los lados y localizo a el dueño de la voz, Lysandro. Karen se quedo parada esperando a que el Victoriano llegara hasta ella.- Bueno días.

-Buenos días.- saludo la pelinegra no muy animada.

-Podemos hablar?.- pregunto, Karen se iba a negar pero la cara Lysandro era bastante seria.

-Mmm, supongo que si.- contesto Lysandro camino junto a ella.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste ¿no?.- Karen miro a Lysandro y asintió.- Yo lo siento. Tal vez ahora te sientas mal por eso.

-Un poco al menos.- susurro la pelinegra, Lysandro se detuvo cerca de una banca.

-Nos sentamos?.- pregunto, Karen suspiro y se sentó en la banca con Maikel sentado en el piso, Lysandro se quedo parado enfrente de ella.- Me gustas y se que no corresponderás a mis sentimientos pero me gustaría que al menos pienses un poco en ello.

-No podría.- Karen miro a Lysandro, el mantenía una mirada seria pero le sonrió.

Castiel iba caminando con Demonio por el parque buscando señales de Karen, se detuvo cuando vio a Lysandro parado enfrente de Karen quien estaba sentada en la banca frunció el ceño ambos parecían estar hablando, Karen bajo la cabeza y Lysandro se arrodillo mientras le sonreía, sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresalto se volteo y vio a Victoria.

-Te asuste?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No mucho.- le respondió el pelirrojo, Demonio se acerco a la castaña y lamió su mano, Victoria lo acaricio.

-Te da curiosidad saber de que están hablando ¿verdad?.- pregunto la chica mientras se agachaba y seguía acariciando a Demonio. Castiel volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraban Karen y Lysandro, vio como la chica se levanto de repente y Lysandro también. Demonio ladro al enorme perro y Maikel a Demonio, el albino y la pelinegra voltearon a ver, Karen se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo y su hermana, Castiel vio como Lysandro le decía algo a Karen y se iba en dirección contraria, Karen bajo la cabeza y camino hacia donde estaban ellos, paso a un lado de Castiel y Victoria.

-Karen que...

-Castiel podrías olvidar lo de ayer?.- pregunto la chica interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.- Solo fue un error.

Dicho esto se fue sin mirarlos, Castiel se sorprendió ante la actitud tan fría de la pelinegra, ni siquiera lo había mirado frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguirla pero Victoria se lo impidió.

-Lysandro le dijo algo que la perturbo, no sirve hablar con ella ahora.- le susurro, Castiel miro a Victoria con mala cara.

-Me dices eso... Pero... Tsk... Me voy.- Castiel se alejo con demonio, estaba molesto pero no sabia por que, Victoria sonrió con tristeza.

-Que estas haciendo Lysandro?.- pregunto al viento.

Karen llego a casa, Brandon la miro con la ceja alzada pensó que iba a tardar más, Karen subió a su habitación dejando a Maikel en la planta baja, cerro la puerta al entrar y se dejo caer en la cama suspiro con pesadez. Recordó lo que le había dicho Lysandro.

_-Se que no me vez de esa manera, lo supe desde el principio pero aun así me arriesgue. Tal vez esto sea una petición egoísta pero quiero que me mires solo ami._

_-No puedo._

_-Se que no puedes pero quiero que lo intentes._

_-Lysandro aunque me lo pidas, no te veo de esa manera._

El ladrido de un perro fue lo que hizo que voltearan, ella se sorprendió al ver a Castiel y Victoria ahí, pero Lysandro llamo su atención.

_-Sabes que a él le gusta Vicky ¿cierto?_

_-Eso lo se desde el principio._

_-Entonces sabes como me siento._

_-Son situaciones diferentes tu tenias a Tola, yo no tengo a nadie._

_-Que pasaría si ellos deciden salir? Sonreirás fingiendo que estas alegre por ellos?_

_-No, solo guardaría mis sentimientos._

_-Karen yo puedo hacer que lo olvides, si solo me das la oportunidad._

_-No voy a usarte Lysandro._

Cerro los ojos, en ese mismo momento deseo nunca haber ido a ese lugar ¿Por que fue? Solo por que su madre se lo pidió, ella quería quedarse en Monterrey aunque tuviera recuerdos dolorosos, en Monterrey tenia a todos sus amigos y familiares, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se sentía triste por el hecho de que Castiel quería a su hermana¿Eso no debería ponerla feliz? Odiaba tener esos sentimientos. Tocaron su puerta, se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.

-Pase.- dijo, la puerta se abrio mostrando a su madre.

-No creas que vas a estar en la casa de floja mañana, toma.- le extendió un papel.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto miro el papel Instituto Sweet Amoris.

-Te inscribí en el instituto a donde van Vicky y sus amigos!.- exclamo emocionada su madre.- Podrás hacer mas amigos aparte de Castiel.

* * *

**Oliii (*-*)/ Como les va?**

**Espero les gustara el Cap, planeaba hacerlo mas largo pero no hubo tiempo, me castigaron por aventarle un tomate a mi primo ¬¬ el me molestaba y me arte así que tome lo primero que vi, en fiiin termine el cap en casa de una amiga.**

**Dejan Reviews Amor y Paz (y*u*)**

**Cuídense****, Besos y Abrazos.**

**Bubble Black ;***


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa!**

**Lo siento por no haber subido antes el cap, pero me fui al Rancho con mis abuelos, un lugar tranquilo y bonito el único problema es que no hay Internet ¬¬**

**Bueeenoo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Primer día.**

Lunes por la mañana, Brandon, Karen y Victoria se encontraban caminando hacia el instituto en silencio (uno muy incomodo) Brandon miro a su hermana mayor Karen que se encontraba a su izquierda y luego a Victoria que se encontraba a su derecha, suspiro.

-Ah! Esto es bastante incomodo.- grito molesto Brandon.

-Cierto.-dijo Karen, Victoria suspiro.

-Brandon puedes dejarnos hablar a solas.- Brandon asintió y se fue no sin antes darles una mirada amenazante a ambas. Cuando estuvieron solas se hizo otro silencio incomodo.

-Yo no siento nada por Lysandro, lo estimo como amigo pero solo eso.- Empezó Karen, Victoria la vio y la pelinegra miraba el cielo.

-Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, me afecto lo de Lysandro y me desquite contigo, estuvo mal de mi...

-No esta bien, por eso pude saber como te sentías, me acostumbre tanto a que fueras amable conmigo que pensé que estábamos bien.- Karen dirigió su vista hacia Victoria y le sonrió, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.- Sabes no te tienes que esforzar por ser bonita por que ya lo eres, siempre lo fuste sin ningún esfuerzo, la razón por la que mis abuelos y mi mamá se preocupaban tanto por mi y Brandon es por que somos bastante torpes y despistados, tu eres inteligente y muy independiente, ellos sabían que estarías bien.

-Gracias.- susurro la menor, ambas sonrieron.

-Abrazo?.- Karen extendió su brazos hacia Victoria en invitación, la castaña solo sonrió y se acerco a abrazar a Karen.

-Que lindo!.- exclamo Brandon mientras salia de atrás de un árbol.

-Ven a unirte.- invito la pelinegra, Brandon sonrió y abrazo a sus hermanas.

-Me siento tan feliz, pero llegaremos tarde.- comento con una sonrisa el menor. Los tres dejaron de abrazarse y siguieron caminando.

-Odio los lunes.- susurro Karen.

-Yo odio los martes.- le siguió brandon, ambas hermanas lo miraron con la ceja alzada.- Hay materias que no me gustan y tengo Educación Física.

-Odias E.F?.- pregunto Karen con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, las chicas se ponen a gritar como locas cuando yo o mi amigo nos quitamos la camiseta o no refrescamos con agua.- Victoria lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Eres popular?.- pregunto karen.

-Algo así, pero todo empezó cuando hicimos un Café de Mayordomos hace 6 meses, me dijeron compórtate como un caballero y así lo hice diciendo cosas como "Le gustaría ordenas mis señoritas?".- narro Brandon suspiro, llegaron al instituto y brandon siguió su camino hacia el suyo.

-Por que el esta en otro instituto?.- pregunto Karen entrando con Victoria.

-Es menor recuerdas? El vendrá el año que viene.- le contesto Victoria.

-Karen?.- oyeron una voz a Karen no se le hizo conocida pero al voltear se topo con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.-Wow si eres tu.

-Kentin?.- Victoria la vio can la ceja alzada ¿Lo había reconocido a pesar de que había cambiado tanto?.-Te ves mejor en persona.

La pelinegra se acerco a Kentin y lo abrazo, este le correspondió al abrazo.

-Como sabias que era él?.- pregunto Victoria, Karen saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Me enviaba fotos por correo cuando estaba en la escuela militar, mira.- le mostró una foto donde salia kentin con algunos compañeros.

-Las guardaste?.- pregunto Kentin mientras le quitaba el celular y miraba la foto, paso un brazo alrededor de la pelinegra.- Aun me mantengo en contacto con ellos.

-Enserio? Yo ni siquiera hablo con los compañeros que estaba en mi salón.- dijo karen, Victoria la miro y suspiro.- Como quiera ni siquiera me llevaba bien con todos.

-Pero te elegían como sub-delegada de la clase ¿no?.- Dijo Kentin mientras husmeaba en el celular de la pelinegra.

-Si, pero no tenia tanto trabajo como Kimberly, pobre.- La pelinegra hizo una mueca.

-Tu perro ha crecido ¿No ha intentado cenarse a Haru.- Karen negó.

-Saben ya van varias personas que los miran sorprendidos.- le dijo Victoria, Kentin y Karen la miraron sin saber el porque.

-Nos vemos bastante normales ¿verdad?.- Karen miro su ropa, un pantalón ajustado negro, blusa morada, unos converse color blanco.

-Me refiero a que Kentin esta con su brazo alrededor de tu cuello.- Dijo Victoria, Kentin rápidamente quito su brazo y miro a su alrededor.

-Pues hace tiempo que no la veo.- se quejo el castaño.- Aparte ella es como mi hermana mayor.

-Y tu eres como mi hermano menor, aunque no lo pareces, ahora eres mas alto que yo.- Dijo karen mientras se ponía a su lado.-Eres 3 centímetros mas alto?

-Si eso creo.- Victoria suspiro.

-Ya se! tómanos una foto Tola.- le quito el celular a Kentin y se lo paso a su hermana.

-Claro.- Victoria tomo el celular.- Digan Queso!

Kentin paso de nuevo su brazo alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra y sonrió, Karen hizo la seña de amor y paz con ambas manos y sonrió, Victoria tomo la foto.

-Salieron bien.- dijo mientras pasaba el celular a Karen.

-Sii!.- grito feliz.- Somos bastante sexys.

-Te lo aseguro.- Kentin se carcajeo junto con karen y Victoria se unió a ellos.

-Ah! Rayos lo había olvidado! Tengo que dejar el formulario! Donde esta la sala de delegado?.- pregunto apresurada.

-Te llevo yo.- dijo Victoria.- Nos vemos Kentin.

-Si, Adiós chicas!.- se despidió Kentin, las hermanas caminaron dentro del instituto por los pasillos.

-Es aquí.- dijo Victoria mientras tocaba una puerta donde decía "sala de delegado", se oyó un "Adelante" y ambas entraron, vieron a Nathaniel escribiendo y revolviendo algunos papeles.

-Mmm Nath?.- Nathaniel levanto la vista y vio a Victoria y a Karen.

-Hola! Vienes por lo de tu inscribicion ¿verdad?.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si.- contesto la pelinegra acercándose.- Antes no me presente bien, soy Karen Rodriguez, es un gusto.

-Yo soy Nathaniel, el gusto es mio.- ambos estrecharon sus manos, Nathaniel se dirigió a la mesa y busco algunos papeles, los examino por un minuto.- Parece que todo esta completo, toma este es tu horario.

Nathaniel le dio un papel y la pelinegra lo tomo.

-Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris.- dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Nathaniel!.- Karen le sonrió al Delegado.- Y de nuevo un gusto en conocerte.

Las hermanas salieron de la sala de delegados y se dirigieron de nuevo al patio.

-Esta bien que estemos aquí?.- pregunto Karen con una mueca, Victoria sonrió.

-Claro! Aun falta para que empiezan las clases.- Karen asintió.

-Vicky!.- oyeron gritar a alguien pronto un chico de cabello azul abrazo a Victoria.- Te extrañe hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Yo también te extrañe Alexy.- Karen vio la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola.- Le saludo una chica de cabello y ojos color violeta.- Soy Violetta.

-Hola, yo soy Karen.- le sonrió a Violetta, volvió su vista hacia su hermana y aquel extraño chico Alexy.- Van a durar mucho así?

-Bueno Alexy esta muy emocionado, creo que si.- Le contesto Violetta con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Alexy ella es mi hermana.- Dijo Victoria mientras apuntaba a la pelinegra, Alexy la examino unos momentos.

-Ah! Eres la chica de la otra vez, mi hermano quería ligar contigo.- Karen frunció el ceño, _Ahora que recuerdo no era él, el chico que arrastro a otro pelinegro?_ Pensó la pelinegra.

-Eh? Un gusto Alexy, soy Karen.- se presento.

-Un gusto, vaya que eres linda, si me gustaran las chicas...-Karen se sorprendió y luego rió levemente.

-Ya veo.- susurro.

-Siento arruinar su lindo momento.- Karen volteo hacia atrás de ella y vio a Castiel.

-Hola pelirrojo.- lo saludo lo mas normal que pudo.

-Hola Cast.- le saludo enérgicamente alexy.

-Hola Castiel.- dijeron Violetta y Victoria al mismo tiempo.

-Hola.- saludo, miro ala pelinegra.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Eh? De que?.- dijo nerviosa Karen, Castiel la tomo del brazo.-Ah?!

Castiel la jalo hacia el gimnasio, karen pudo ver las caras sorprendidas de Violetta y Alexy y a Victoria sonriendole, llegaron al gimnasio y Castiel soltó a la pelinegra.

-De que quiere hablar?.- pregunto Karen con la ceja alzada.

-Sobre lo del sábado.- Castiel la miro fijamente y Karen se puso nerviosa.

* * *

**Espero le guste, planeaba hacerlo mas largo pero prefiero dejarlas con la duda de que dirán estos dos e.e**

**Creo que eso es todo :D Dejen Reviews si les gusto.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Bubble Black ;***


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa.**

**De nuevo BubbleBlack reportándose ¡Si Señor! emmm... Je bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente Cap.**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

* * *

Castiel estaba cruzado de brazos observando a la pelinegra, esta hacia lo mismo mientras pensaba en una posible excusa para escapar.

-Emmm... Si, sobre eso... Ya te lo dije, ¿Puedes olvidar eso?.

-... .- Castiel la miro con una mueca.- Cuando besas a alguien que no te gusta eso es lo que le pides? Que lo olvide?

-No...

-Entonces por que me lo estas pidiendo a mi?.- Karen abrió la boca para hablar pero no se le ocurrió nada.- Tan malo fue para ti?.

-Que?... No es eso... Solo que pensé que tal vez tu querías olvidar ya que te gusta Tola.- Susurro karen viéndolo con una sonrisa triste, Castiel se acerco, karen retrocedió los pasos que el había dado.- Mantén tu distancia por favor.

-Oye tu enserio me sacas de mis casillas.- se quejo el pelirrojo, karen rió levemente.

-Me han dicho eso antes.- Castiel sonrió, karen se sonrojo un poco.

-Sabes? No pretendo olvidar lo que paso.- Dijo Castiel mientras se marchaba del gimnasio.

-Estúpido pelirrojo!.- Grito Karen, Castiel volteo y le sonrió de manera burlona.

Karen suspiro con pesadez y se encamino hacia fuera del gimnasio, cuando iba saliendo se topo con una muy sonriente Victoria, un curioso Alexy y una Violetta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Supongo que me preguntaras de que hablamos ¿O me equivoco?.- Victoria y Alexy sonrieron, mientras Violetta suspiraba ante la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-Vamos cuenta Karen!.- exigió Victoria, Alexy asintió.

-No hablamos de nada en especial solo de algo que paso...

-Y que paso?!.- pregunto Alexy entusiasmado.

-Bueno eso es secreto.- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía un dedo en su boca y les guiñaba un ojo, tanto Alexy como Violetta y Victoria se emocionaron aun mas.- Oigan ya van a empezar las clases ¿no?

-Ah! Si vamos!.- exclamo alexy mientras tomaba a Violetta del brazo y se la llevaba con el.

-Dame tu horario.- pidió Victoria a Karen la pelinegra saco el papel del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se lo entrego.

-Te toco en diferente aula que ami... Bien te llevo y me voy a mi clase.- Karen asintió, entraron al instituto y Victoria la llevo al aula en la que estaría.

-Gracias Tola!.- agradeció la pelinegra cuando estuvo en la puerta de su respectiva aula.

-Dime Vicky o Victoria, ya te lo había dicho.- se quejo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, me lo pensare.- Dicho esto entro al aula, sintió la mirada curiosa de muchos, examino el salón y noto a Nathaniel sonrió tranquila al menos estaría en clases con alguien que ya conocía.

-Ah! Debes ser la alumna nueva!.- Dirigió su mirada al dueño de la voz, por lo que parecía era un profesor.- Soy el Profesor Farres.

-Un gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno chicos cálmense y tomen asiento por favor.- pidió el Profesor, todos se sentaron y examinaron a la chica.- Por que no te presentas.

-Ah... Bueno, me llamo Karen Rodriguez, tengo 18 años y espero llevarme bien con todos.- todos se le quedaron mirando, Karen se sintió mas nerviosa no era buena con la presentaciones, nunca lo fue.

-Bueno te puedes sentar junto a Melody.- Dijo el Profesor mientras apuntaba un asiento al lado de una chica castaña y de ojos azules.- Toma un libro.

Literatura. Karen tomo el libro que le ofrecía el Profesor y se encamino hacia el asiento, se sentó.

-Hola soy Melody.- se presento la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Soy Karen.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno empecemos la clase, se van a juntar en grupos de dos personas y van a hacer una pequeña representación de Romeo y Julieta.- Todos empezaron a formas parejas, incluso Melody le había levantado y se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Nathaniel.

Vio como Nathaniel asentía, _Ellos son novios ¡Hacen una linda pareja! n.n_ pensó Karen con una sonrisa.

-Bueno como la Señorita Karen al parecer no tiene pareja, creo que llamare a alguien de otro salón para que este con usted.- Karen borro su sonrisa, Farres miro a la chica.- Le parece Señorita?

-Eh?... Bueno... Creo- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, van a tener que traer vestuario y lo van a presentar el Viernes así tendrán tiempo de ensayar todo bien, este como decirlo... Proyecto valdrá el 20% de sus calificaciones así que esfuércense, serán los diálogos que ustedes gusten..- dijo el profesor Farres todos parecían entusiasmados excepto Nathaniel.

-Entonces... Tendré que leer el libro.- susurro Nathaniel.

-No lo has leído?!.- preguntaron a la vez Karen y Melody.

-Solo leo Novelas Policíacas .- Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Pero Romeo y Julieta... Bueno la historia es muy popular, han hecho muchas películas sobre esa historia.- le dijo Karen, Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me llamo la atención.- Karen suspiro _Que chico_ pensó.- Comprare el libro al salir del instituto.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Karen paso hablando con Melody alegremente pues la chica le había caído bien, a veces hablaba con Nathaniel. Al terminar las clases Karen busco su casillero con ayuda de Melody.

-A partir de mañana puedes traer tus cosas y guardarlas aquí.- le informo Melody.

-Puedo dejar los libros que me dieron aquí cierto?.- pregunto Karen, Melody asintió.

-Lastima que no te tocara junto a mi.- dijo con una mueca la ojiazul.

-Si...

-Oigan me voy.- Dijo Nathaniel pasando aun lado.- Adiós chicas!

-Adiós Nathaniel.- Dijeron ambas chicas al rubio delegado.

-Melody no te quería preguntar esto por que acabo de conocer... pero ¿Sales con Nath?.- Melody enrojeció ante la pregunta de la pelinegra.

-No... El no me ve de esa manera.- contesto.

-Que te hace pensar eso?.- pregunto Karen mientras guardaba sus libros en el casillero.

-Yo me confesé hace tiempo... Y bueno ...

-Ah! Lo siento! Emm... Helado!.- grito Karen Melody la vio con la ceja alzada.

-Helado?.

-Si helado vamos a comprar uno!.- propuso con una sonrisa.

-Lo haces para animarme?.- Karen asintió, Melody rió.-Para mi esta bien que solo seamos amigos.

-Pero debe de ser doloroso ¿no? Ser solo su amiga cuando tu quieres ser mas que eso.

-Un poco al menos.- susurro Melody.

-Bueno ambas estamos en la Friend zone.- Dijo Karen, ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír. Karen sintió una mano en su boca.

-Te ríes muy feo.- Levanto la cabeza y vio a Castiel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cofmo sif tup tpe riefas tan fonito.- Castiel quito la mano de la boca de la chica.- Como si tu te rieras tan bonito.

-Mi risa es encantadora.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya claro.- se limito a decir Karen, Melody los vio con la ceja alzada.

-Se conocen?.- se atrevió a preguntar, ambos la vieron.

-Me enseña a tocar guitara e invade mi casa cada vez que puede.- Dijo Karen, Castiel estiro su mejilla y ella se quejo.

-Quien fue la que me dijo que fuera mas seguido?.- Karen sonrió y aparto la mano del chico.

-Me duele la mejilla.- susurro, Castiel sonrió y tomo su cara y mordió la mejilla que había estirado.- Auch! Tonto Pelirrojo! Duele!

-Te lo tienes bien merecido.- le dijo Castiel con una mueca.

-Que hice?!.- pregunto la pelinegra mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

- Te hiciste amiga del Delegaducho.- contesto Castiel con los brazos cruzados.

-Y que con eso?!.- le dijo Karen. Melody observaba la pequeña discusión entre Karen y Castiel. Victoria llego con Rosalya y observaron también.

-Por que pelean?.- pregunto Victoria a Melody.

-El mordió la mejilla de Karen por que se hizo amiga de Nathaniel.- le informo Melody, Victoria asintió, Rosalya sonrió.

-No le hagas una escena de celos a tu novia Cast.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No somos novios!.- Dijeron Karen y Castiel a la vez ambos estaban algo sonrojados.

-Je Perdón.- dijo Rosalya con la misma sonrisa.

-Ha Señorita Karen tengo aquí a su pareja.- Dijo el profesor Farres saliendo de atrás de Rosalya y Victoria. Castiel hizo una mueca, Victoria suspiro y Karen se sorprendió.

-Espero y hagamos un buen trabajo, Karen.- Dijo la voz aterciopelada de Lysandro.

-Si... Cuento contigo.- Susurro Karen algo incomoda.

-Por cierto yo no voy a participar puedo ayudarles a ti y a Victoria con su vestuario, Leigh podría encargarse de Lysandro y Castiel para que los deje muy guapos.- Dijo con una sonrisa Rosalya, Karen miro a Castiel con la ceja alzada.

-El sera TU Romeo, Tola?.- pregunto la pelinegra apuntando al chico.

-Si... .- Respondió Victoria con una sonrisa, Castiel puso una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra y empezó a frotarla fuertemente.

-Que acaso no soy suficiente para ser Romeo?.- pregunto, Karen se quejo.

-N-no e-es eso lo que quise decir...- murmuro la pelinegra ante el repentino ataque del pelirrojo hacia su cabeza.- D-duele

-Jum, ya veras seré mejor que todos.- dijo Castiel muy seguro, dejo de frotar la cabeza de la chica.

-Me despeinaste ...- murmuro la pelinegra tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello. Lysandro vio a su amigo parecía molesto y tal vez el sabia el porque lo estaba.

-Te parece si empezamos a ensayar hoy Karen?.- pregunto Lysandro, Karen lo miro y suspiro.

-Bueno por mi esta bien.- le contesto con una leve sonrisa.

Rosalya alzo la ceja, claro ella ya estaba al tanto de la reciente ruptura de su cuñado con Victoria, pero ¿Acaso no estaba consiente Lysandro de que a Victoria le dolía aquello? Suspiro con frustración ella rato de hacer entender ha Lysandro que karen no lo iba a aceptar pero aun así el siguió con su decisión y también sabia que él saldría lastimado. _El no piensa darse por vencido ¿eh? _Pensó Rosalya.

* * *

**Se que Lysandro esta actuando egoísta... Y lo siento para las fans de Lys. u.u**

**Je espero le gustara siento si me demore en subirlo. Esperen el siguiente Cap.**

**Bueno me despido Besos y Abrazos.**

**BubbleBlak ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa.**

**Bubbleblack reportándose!**

**Aquí**** el siguiente Cap! Estoy de muy buen humor ya que acabo de terminar el Episodio 18 de CDM y gane mi imagen con Kentin! Es mi segundo chico favorito... **

**Disfrútenlo****!.**

* * *

**Visita inesperada.**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que habían empezado el "proyecto" de Romeo y Julieta, Lysandro y Castiel habían estado yendo a casa de Victoria y Karen para ensayar sus respectivos diálogos, el ambiente entre ellos era bastante incomodo, la relación entre Karen y Lysandro había mejorado un poco ya que se hablaban con bastante naturalidad.

-Ahora me arrepiento de haber elegido la parte de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta.- murmuro Lysandro.

-Bueno es cierto que es muy largo uno de los dialogos, pero lo haces bien.- le dijo Karen mientras observaba la hora en su celular.

-Nosotros elegimos la escena del balcon, es mas larga.- se quejo Castiel, Karen volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-No que ibas a hacer el mejor Romeo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, Castiel bufo para luego sonreír de la misma forma que la chica.

-Veras que sacaremos una buena nota, incluso mejor que ustedes.- Karen frunció el ceño, eso le olía a reto.

-Ya veremos.- dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo de manera retorica.- Lysandro! Ensayemos mucho y hagamos lo bien!

-Eh? Ah... Claro.-contesto Lysandro, Victoria rodó lo ojos.

-Tabla de planchar nosotros lo haremos mejor así que esfuérzate.- la castaña solo asintió con cansancio.

-Pero primero... Vayamos a comprar papas fritas y refrescos!.- exclamo Karen mientras caminaba alegremente a el bazar seguida de Victoria, Castiel y Lysandro, cuando llegaron solo entraron Victoria y Karen.

-Te estas saliendo con la tuya ¿eh?.- le susurro Castiel a Lysandro este solo se limito a seguir mirando atravez de los cristales a Karen.

-Estas celoso de que ahora sea yo el que tiene mas ventaja Castiel?.- pregunto el albino, Castiel se sorprendió un poco.

-Sabias que ellas pelearon, bueno no pelearon mas bien discutieron, el día que terminaste con Victoria?.- Lysandro volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Sabes que no solo Victoria sufrió con eso? A mi también me dolía haber terminado con ella, pero no podía seguir con ella cuando estaba enamorado de su hermano, no corrijo cuando estoy enamorado de su hermana.- Castiel cruzo mirada con Lysandro ambos estaban bastante serios.

-Ella no se va a enamorar de ti Lysandro.- Le dijo castiel a el victoriano.

-Quien sabe... .- se limito a decir Lysandro, ambas chicas salieron con un par de bolsas cada una.

-Miren compramos helado!.- exclamo feliz la pelinegra, Castiel pellizco la mejilla de ella.

-El clima esta fresco y tu compras helado? Sabes que ya casi estamos en invierno?.

-Waaa! P-pero me gusta!.- Castiel suspiro y soltó su mejilla.

-Dame una bolsa.- Karen le dio una bolsa y sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya eres un caballero?.- pregunto, Castiel sonrió de lado.

-No te acostumbres.- Contesto el pelirrojo, Lysandro vio a Victoria.

-Déjame ayudarte.- le quito ambas bolsas, Victoria suspiro.

-Yo cargare una.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba una de las bolsas.

-Vayámonos!.- Grito Karen, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, karen miro el cielo estaba nublado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la residencia de las hermanas, por un lado las chicas iban platicando alegremente de los vestuarios que Rosalya les prepararía, mientras por el lado de los chicos iban un silencio bastante incomodo, al llegar todo entraron y dejaron las bolsas en la cocina.

-Correeeeeee!.- Oyeron gritar a Brandon desde la sala

-Que crees que estoy haciendo!.- tanto Karen como Victoria sorprendieron mucho al oír esa voz, ambas caminaron hacia la sala seguidas de Castiel y Lysandro y vieron a Brandon con un chico de cabello negro y largo (un poco mas largo que el de castiel). Ambos estaban sentados.

-Waaaa ya me comieron! Por que no lo mataste!.- se quejo el chico.

-Tu dejaste que me comiera como te iba a salar si me habías echado de carnada a ellos! Solo salvaste tu virtual pellejo!.- le hecho en cara Brandon.

-Es la supervivencia del mas apto! Es así de simple!.- Karen y Victoria empezaron a reír, Brandon y el chico voltearon, Karen camino hacia el chico y lo abrazo.

-Daniii!.- Casi grito, el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

-No me digas Dani se oye muy femenino!.- se quejo el mientras se separaban, Castiel y Lysandro observaron la escena algo incrédulos ¿Quien era ese?

Observaron al chico, cabello negro, ojos de un bonito color miel, piel morena del mismo tono que Karen, era unos centímetros mas alto que Lysandro y era bastante apuesto.

-Pero es muy lindo.- dijo karen con una radiante sonrisa, sonrisa que Castiel y Lysandro nunca habían visto.

-Me alegro que no hayas cambiado.- dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Dani te has dejado crecer el pelo!- exclamo asombrada Victoria.

-Por favor no me llamen Dani es bastante vergonzoso.- Dijo el chico "Dani" mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano.

-Desde que te conocemos te hemos llamado así.- le dijo Karen con la ceja alzada.

-Tengo 19! Piensa un poco en como se siente ser llamado Dani!.- se quejo cubriendo su rostro ahora con un cojín.

-Perdonen que me meta... pero ¿Quien es él?.- pregunto Castiel apuntando a Dani.

-Oh! Lo siento, soy un mal educado no me he presentado.- se disculpo Dani mientras dejaba el cojín a un lado y sonreía.- Soy Daniel Huerta, el hermanastro de Ren. Si no tenemos el mismo apellido es por que Ren usa el apellido de su madre y yo el de papá.

-Quien es Ren?.- pregunto confundido Lysandro, Daniel apunto a Karen.- No es un apodo algo masculino para una chica?

-Esta bien para mi.- dijo con una sonrisa Karen, Castiel miro al chico con la ceja alzada ¿Hermanastro?

-Vine a dejarte unas cosas que dejaste en casa de Papá.

-Viniste hasta aquí solo para eso?.- pregunto karen con una mueca, Daniel se sonrojo.

-Waaaa! eres tan linda.- grito mientras la abrazaba.

-Discúlpenlo.- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa nerviosa.- El nos ve como sus verdaderos hermanos menores, siempre que hacemos algo que le parece tierno nos abraza y besuquea hasta que estamos casi muertos.

-Ya veo... - Dijo Lysandro con una ceja alzada.

-Eso es algo raro.- musito Castiel, Victoria rió levemente.

-Supongo que si.- dijo Victoria mientras veía a su hermana siendo asfixiada por Daniel.

-Dan ya basta la mataras!.- grito Brandon mientras separaba a Daniel de su hermana.

-Je lo siento.- se disculpo Daniel mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua.

-Esta bien, es bueno verte de nuevo.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa.-Por cierto te vas a quedar aquí?

-Si, tu mamá fue tan amable de dejarme quedar aquí, tenia planeado irme a un hotel, aparte ¿adivina que?.- dijo entusiasmado Daniel.

-Que ya definiste tu orientación sexual y ahora eres gay?.- pregunto Karen con el ceño fruncido.

-No!.- grito Daniel .- Estoy de intercambio aquí, voy a ir a un instituto...

-Mental?.- dijo Victoria mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-No!.- Grito Daniel.- Voy a ir a un instituto con un nombre super cursi "Sweet Amoris".

-Sabes ese instituto con nombre super cursi es a donde asistimos nosotros.- le informo Castiel con cara de fastidio.

-Así?.- Daniel estaba apunto de reír pero al ver la cara de su hermanastra y del pelirrojo no lo hizo.-Perdón es solo que nunca había oído un nombre así.

-Bueno yo también pensé lo mismo cuando Tola me dijo el nombre del instituto.- susurro la pelinegra, Daniel asintió.

-Por cierto quienes son ellos?.- pregunto Daniel apuntando a Castiel y Lysandro.

-Son Lysandro y Castiel.- contesto Brandon a puntando a cada uno.

-Y que hacen aquí?.

-Vamos a personificar a Romeo y Julieta.- contesto Victoria.

-Quien es el Romeo de Ren?.- Pregunto Daniel con una mueca.

-Ese seré yo.- Le contesto Lysandro.

Daniel lo inspecciono y luego se dejo caer en el sillón con la cara contra un cojín.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Brandon mirando a el pelinegro.

-Mi autoestima bajo.- contesto Daniel.

-Tu también eres bastante guapo, Dan.- le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Cierto!.- exclamo Daniel levantándose de repente.- Si Ren es guapa yo también lo soy!

-Que tengo que ver yo?.- pregunto karen con la ceja alzada.

-Recuerdas lo que nos decían en secundaria?.- Karen pensó durante unos segundos.

-A mi Dani y a ti Ren.- contesto Karen, Castiel y Lysandro miraron incrédulos a los dos pelinegros, viéndolos bien eran similares, excepto en el color de ojos, ambos tenían el cabello negro y ondulado, el mismo tono de piel y compartían algunos rasgos faciales.

-Karen parece la versión femenina de Daniel y Daniel la versión masculina de Karen y eso es por que son similares.-Dijo Brandon.

-Estúpidos genes.- se quejo la pelinegra, Daniel sonrió y la abrazo.

-Te amoooo.- canturreo el pelinegro mayor, Karen suspiro.

-Bueno no seria mejor si ensayáramos?.- pregunto Castiel mirando a Daniel de manera nada amigable.

-Es tu novio Ren?.- pregunto Daniel, Karen abrazo a su hermanastro y negó.- Ah...

-Dani por que no vamos a mi habitación descargue un nuevo juego en la computadora.- propuso Brandon, Daniel asintió y se separo de la pelinegra.-Hablamos mas...

Se detuvo al ver la cara de Karen, estaba sonrojada y tenia una mirada triste.

-Oh por Dios!.- grito Daniel, todos los presente se le quedaron viendo.- Je perdón... Me voy... Hablamos mas tarde Ren.

El pelinegro se fue corriendo escaleras arriba seguido de Brandon, Victoria se sentó en el sofá junto con Castiel y se pusieron a ensayar, mientras que Karen se sentó al lado de Lysandro. Lysandro saco el libro de la bolsa de la pelinegra.

-Tu hermanastro es muy...

-Extraño?.- Karen interrumpió a Lysandro, este asintió.- Lo se pero aun así es mi hermano.

-Parece que su visita te alivio.- comento Lysandro, Karen lo miro.

-Cuando tenía 10 y el 11 se fue ha Estados Unidos con su madre y con mi papá, nos llevábamos bastante bien, mi papá me propuso irme con ellos pero me negué, hace dos años volvieron y de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos, es por eso que deje cosas en casa de Papá.- le relato la pelinegra.

-Hablas de tu padre de una forma poco amorosa, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Te peleaste con él?.- pregunto Lysandro viendo fijamente a Karen.

-Eres bastante observador... Bueno no tengo una relación muy buena con él, cuando yo tenia un año mi madre se entero de que mi papá tenia otra familia así que lo dejo, él casi nunca me visitaba y cuando lo hacia solo eran unos momentos, yo crecí con mis abuelos y mi padrastro, pero resulto que mi padrastro también era un put...- Karen se vio interrumpida cuando un lápiz golpeo su cabeza, dirigió su mirada a Victoria y esta tenia una mueca.- Tu también lo dijiste cuando te enteraste.

-Si... Pero recuerda que no es bueno guardar rencor a las personas.- Le regaño Victoria, Karen sonrió, Lysandro la observo con una sonrisa de lado, karen lo golpeo con el libro que tenia en manos.

-No me gusta que me miren tan fijamente.- dijo Karen con un leve sonrojo, Lysandro abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Acaso él había provocado ese sonrojo en ella? Sonrió, quito el libro de las manos de la pelinegra.

Lysandro y Karen empezaron a decir sus respectivas lineas primero, Karen se encontraba un poco sorprendida por como Lysandro se había adaptado tan bien al rol de Romeo, ella muy apenas podía interpretar a Julieta. Mientras que con Castiel y Victoria, ella era la que lo hacia mejor, Victoria parecía realmente estar en el pellejo de Julieta y Castiel bueno Castiel estaba igual que la pelinegra. Así pasaron al menos 2 horas

-Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren!.- Daniel bajo corriendo mientras gritaba el apodo de Karen.-Esta lloviendo!

Castiel, Lysandro y Victoria observaron hacia la puerta deslizable de cristal que daba al jardín trasero y los tres se sorprendieron ¿Como era que no lo había escuchado? Karen ya lo suponía dado que cuanto fueron a comprar el cielo estaba nublándose.

-Creo que es hora de irme.- susurro Lysandro.

-Cierto antes de que se ponga pe...- Un trueno y el que la luz se fuera interrumpió a Castiel.

-Waaaaaaa! Noooo mi juego! No lo guarde!.- oyeron gritar a brandon.

-Que?! Sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta allá y no guardaste la maldita partida!.- Le grito Daniel a Brandon.

-Necesitamos linternas.- susurro Karen mientras se levantaba, a los pocos paso se tropezó con sabrá dios que.

-Estas bien Ren?.- pregunto Daniel mientras se acercaba torpemente a Karen, cosa que no fue buena idea dado que el también tropezó y cayo arriba de la pelinegra.

-Mierda Dani! Levántate!.- se quejo Karen empujando al mayor.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Daniel mientras se levantaba una luz apunto a ambos pelinegros y vieron a brandon con una linterna.

-Encontré linternas.- dijo Brandon con una sonrisa, le paso una linterna a Castiel y otra a Lysandro y Daniel.

-Por que solo le diste a ellos?.- pregunto Victoria con la ceja alzada.

-Por que no sabes la cosas feas que pueden haber en la obscuridad, puede salir un moustro y comerte o matarte si ve que tienes luz.- Dijo con una voz siniestra Daniel, Brandon asintió.

-Están jugando Amnesia the dark descent ¿verdad?.- pregunto Karen observando a sus hermanos.

-Si.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm... Hay tres finales diferentes... Escojan en el que lanzan la cabeza de Agripa por el vórtice, el los salvara.- le sugirió Karen, tanto Daniel como Brandon dudaron al ver la extraña sonrisa de Karen.

-Oh Ren te amo!.- Daniel se lanzo a Karen y la abrazo. Castiel miro la escena con la ceja alzada al igual que Lysandro ¿Acaso no eran hermanos?

-El tiene un complejo de hermana.- dijo Victoria al ver la cara de los chicos, ambos asintieron algo dudosos.

-Oigan no se van a ir a sus casas con esta lluvia verdad? Quédense aquí al menos hasta que pase.- les propuso Brandon.- En fin mi mamá no esta vuelve mañana del trabajo.

-Si! Sirve que jugamos a simón dice.- Exclamo Daniel.- Hace mucho que no lo juego.

-Por mi esta bien.- contesto Castiel.

-Esta bien.- dijo Lysandro.

-Ok.- contestaron Victoria y Karen con una sonrisa.

-Por mi también esta bien.- dijo brandon mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado de Castiel. Todos se sentaron, Daniel se sentó en el piso y su lado karen, Lysandro se sentó al otro lado de Karen en el sillón y Victoria al lado de su hermano menor.

-Y como lo jugaremos?.- pregunto Castiel, Daniel se levanto y fue escaleras arriba a los pocos segundos bajo con un frasco grande con tiras de papel adentro.

-Este frasco tiene al menos 100 ordenes, van a meter la mano y sacaran un papel, lo que diga el papel lo harán y si no lo hacen tendrán que decir un secreto vergonzoso.- explico Daniel.

-No recuerdo que "Simón dice" se jugara así.- se quejo Victoria.

-Este es un Simón dice de grandes.- dijo Daniel.

-Y como leeremos lo que dice si no hay luz?.- pregunto Brandon

-Tenemos linternas genio.- le contesto Daniel.-Quien empieza?

* * *

**Ojala les gustara, este cap lo escribí y lo reescribí mucho no sabia como hacerlo al principio pensé en que la visita seria el hermano mayor de Sebatian, pero luego pensé "no mejor no eso sera para otro momento" y luego dije "Que tal un amigo de la infancia de Karen" y pensé "Nop" al final opte por el hermanastro, el representara un papel importante dado que no solo vino por intercambio, hay una causa mas... Como decirlo... Personal, él viene por alguien y eso es todo lo que diré.**

**Perdonen lo errores de ortografía.**

**Lo olvidaba, el es hermano de parte de el padre de karen, es un año mayor a lo que dice que el papá de karen embarazo a alguien antes de casarse... Supongo que eso lo habrán adivinado ¿no?**

**Datos sobre él:**

**Daniel tiene 19 años, su cabellos es negro y ojos café claros, el tono de su piel es similar al de Karen, le justan los vídeo juegos y mas los de terror, es unos centímetros mas alto que Lysandro (3 o 4 cm), toca el violín y el piano, es bastante alegre tanto que puede parecer idiota pero en realidad tiene un carácter muy fuerte, muy pocas veces se enoja. Tiene una buena relación con la mamá de Karen, no tiene otros hermanos departe de su mamá (se puede decir que es hijo único) Le gusta llamar la atención.**

**Eso es todo lo que puedo decir sobre él xD  
**

**Buenoooo Besos y abrazos.**

**Bubble Black ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el sig cap.**

**Este hará las cosas un poco difíciles, entre los protagonistas (Victoria, Lysandro, Karen y Castiel).**

**Y en este cap se descubrirá el por que de la repentina aparición de Daniel y el por que esta realmente ahí.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquí se los dejo.**

**-**Se mi novia.

-Yo... Claro.

-Te haré feliz

-Gracias

**Adelanto de este cap *-***

* * *

**Simón dice...**

-Entonces quien empezara?.- Pregunto Daniel.

-Yo.- dijo Karen mientras metía una mano en el frasco, tomo un papel y lo saco.

**"Simón dice... Besa la mejilla de la persona que esta a tu derecha"**

Karen suspiro y volteo a ver a su hermanastro, se acerco al el y beso su mejilla, Daniel se sobresalto un poco.

-El papel decía "Besa la mejilla de la persona que esta a tu derecha".- le explico la pelinegra, Daniel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.-El que sigue...

-Bueno entonces sigo yo.- dijo Castiel mientras metía la mano al frasco.

**"Simón dice... Quítate una prenda"**

-Enserio?.- pregunto incrédulo Castiel.

-Que te toco?.- pregunto Victoria, Castiel se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Quítate una prenda.- contesto, Victoria rodó los ojos.

-Esto es apto para niños de 15 años?.- pregunto Brandon.

-Quien sabe...- contesto Daniel con una sonrisa.-Quien sigue?

-Lo haré yo.- susurro Lysandro, metió una mano en el frasco y saco un papel.

**"Simón dice... Besa a tu mejor amigo (a) en la boca"**

-Que?!.- grito, todos lo vieron con curiosidad.- No haré eso!

-No puede ser tan malo que es?.- pregunto Karen le quito el papel de las manos y lo leyó.- Retiro lo dicho.

-Entonces, vuelve a meter el papel y di un secreto vergonzoso.- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

-So-soy... Virgen.- musito Lysandro, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿Enserio?, al ver el notable sonrojo de el albino todos exclamaron un "Wow".- Ya e-el que sigue.

-Que tierno.- susurraron Victoria y Karen viendo a Lysandro.

-No es tierno es patético.- mascullo Lysandro.

-Voy yo!.- exclamo feliz Brandon metió la mano al frasco.

**"Simón dice... Abraza a la persona que mas quieras (que este presente)"**

Brandon se levanto y se dirigió a Karen esta lo observo con la ceja alzada, brandon abrazo a su hermana, luego se volvió a ir.

-Yo quiero que me toque un papel igual a ese.- dijo Daniel.- Bueno voy yo y al ultimo Tola.

Daniel metió la mano al frasco y saco un papel.

**"Simón dice... Haz un baile sensual a las chicas presentes"**

-Soy bueno haciendo eso.- Daniel sonrió de una manera no muy tranquilizadora, se levanto y fue primero por Victoria he hizo que esta se pusiera de pie, empezó a bailar de manera sexy, tomo las manos de la chica y las paseo por su cuerpo primero el cuello, pecho y caderas, Victoria estaba sonrojada y apunto de desmayarse, Lysandro, Castiel y Brandon miraban la escena molestos o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Al terminar con Victoria de dirigió a Karen, esta al ver lo que pretendía su hermanastro lo miro de la pero forma posible cosa que el mayor ignoro. La luz volvió y karen aprovecho que el chico estaba distraído para escapar pero este fue mas rápido y la tomo de la cintura.

-Ni se te ocurra.- mascullo molesta la pelinegra.

-No quiero decir un secreto vergonzoso.- se quejo Daniel.

Karen se rindió y dejo que este le bailara de igual manera que lo había hecho con la castaña, solo que Karen no se sonrojo y parecía aburrida, al terminar el pequeño baile ambos se volvieron a sentar. Castie, Lysandro y Brandon miraban a Daniel como si lo quisieran matar.

-Bueno voy yo.- dijo Victoria recuperándose del baile que le había hecho Daniel.

**"Simón dice... Besa a la persona que te gusta"**

Victoria se levanto y se dirigió hacia Lysandro se puso enfrente de él y lo beso levemente en los labios, al separarse observo la mirada sorprendida del albino, sonrió levemente y se fue a su lugar al lado de su hermano menor.

-Besa ala persona que te gusta, eso decía el papel.- dijo victoria mientras mostraba el papel, Daniel observo a Lysandro "Si las miradas mataran Lysandro ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra castrado y sin cabeza" pensó Karen viendo a Daniel que seguía observando a Lysandro.

-Voy de nuevo yo.- dijo la pelinegra metiendo la mano al frasco.

**"Simón dice... Besa el pecho de la persona que conteste esta pregunta ¿Cual es mi canción favorita?"**

-Cual es mi canción favorita?.- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a todos los presentes.

-Bueno según lo que me dijiste una vez tienes tres canciones favoritas, Forever and always de Parachute, Because of you de Ne-Yo y Starlight de Muse.- contesto el pelirrojo mirando a la pelinegra, Karen lo observo con una mueca.- Me equivoque?

-No... Co-como lo recuerdas?.- pregunto viendo al pelirrojo.

-Bueno siempre que estábamos en tu habitación te ponías a cantarlas y sonreías, eso hizo que las escuchara.- contesto el Pelirrojo.

Karen se levanto y se dirigió al pelirrojo se puso enfrente de el y puso una mano sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos, subió la camisa de este hasta la altura del pecho y beso cerca del corazón.

-Q-que haces?!.- pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo, karen se levanto y se fue ha sentar a su lugar.

-Mi papel decía "Besa el pecho de la persona que conteste esta pregunta ¿Cual es mi canción favorita?.- contesto Karen con la mirada hacia el techo.

-Por que no conteste antes?.- se pregunto Daniel mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pareces un pervertido.- dijo Victoria viendo al pelinegro.

-No parece, lo es.- dijo Karen mientras veía a Daniel.

-Bueno si mis hermanas menores son jodidamente violables obviamente voy a ser un pervertido.-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa, Karen lo golpeo en el hombro.- Ahhhh! Tienes una fuerza terrible mujer!

-Enserio?.- pregunto Karen mientras veía su mano y sonreía.

-Eres una sádica.- susurro Daniel, Karen se encogió de hombros, Castiel metió una mano en el frasco.

**"Simón dice... Muerde el labio de la ultima persona que besaste"**

-Que clase de juego es este?.- pregunto el pelirrojo, Daniel le quito el papel de las manos y lo leyó.

-Bueno si tu novia no esta aquí entonces no lo hagas.- le dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.- Luego te pega.

-No tengo novia.- Dijo Castiel mirando a Daniel algo molesto, sonrió de lado, Karen al verlo sonreír supo que algo tenia entre manos. El pelirrojo se levanto y se puso enfrente de una desconfiada Karen, tomo la cara de esta y se acerco a ella.

-Q-que e-estas haciendo?.- pregunto temerosa Karen, Castiel se acerco aun mas, mordió su labio inferior y lo retuvo por unos segundos, Castiel fue empujado por Daniel que estaba que echaba humo.

-Dijiste que no tenias novia!.- grito Daniel entre enojado y intimidado, Castiel se levanto y se acerco a Daniel.

-Leíste lo que decía que lo hiciera con la ultima persona que bese ¿no?.- Daniel miro a Karen y esta estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la cara entre las manos.

-Karen! A tu habitación!.- ordeno Daniel, Karen levanto a vista y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh? Quien te crees mi padre?.- pregunto ala pelinegra.

-Waaaa.- Daniel se lanzo a abrazar a Karen.- Estúpido Pelirrojo! Pobre de mi linda hermana menor!

-E-eh... Daniel... Vamos ya tiene 18 años.- lo trato de tranquilizar Brandon cosa que no funciono por que Daniel se aferro aun mas a Karen.

-Por que no me dijiste nada Karen?.- pregunto Victoria con una sonrisa picara, Lysandro observo a su amigo con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno... esto... Daniel suéltame.- Daniel negó y se aferro aun mas.- Si no me sueltas ahora les contare a todos lo que hiciste cuando te pusiste ebrio.

Daniel la soltó rápidamente y se sentó viendo a Castiel con lo ojos entrecerrados, Castiel sonrió de manera victoriosa.

-La próxima vez no saldrás victorioso y tu seras el regañado.- Grito Daniel mientras apuntaba a Castiel.

-Ya veremos.- contesto Castiel, ambos se miraron como si quisieran matarse.

-Desde hoy te declaro mi enemigo.- sentencio el pelinegro y Castiel pareció aceptarlo.

-Genial el primer día aquí y Dan ya tiene un enemigo y no cualquiera si no Castiel.- mascullo Brandon mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Seguiremos jugando o no?.- pregunto Victoria disfrutando un poco mas el juego, todo asintieron, Lysandro saco un papel.

**"Simón dice... Quítate la camisa o blusa"**

Lysandro se quito el saco y después el chaleco, todos se le quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido, al desabotonarse la camisa se la quito y la dejo caer a un lado, se volvió a sentar.

-Bonito tatuaje.- Dijo Karen viéndolo, Lysandro se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias.- susurro, Victoria sonrió, era gracioso ver a Lysandro sin camisa _¡Y pensar que yo intente quitársela en la playa!_ Pensó la castaña recordando como había corrido con una araña en su cabeza.

-Bueno voy yop!.- Brandon metió la mano al frasco y saco un papel.

**"Simón dice... Siéntate entre las piernas de la persona que esta a tu izquierda"**

Brandon miro a su izquierda y vio a Castiel, si lo pensaba bien no era buena idea hacerlo.

-Hace poco orine la cama por que vi una aterradora película de terror.- dijo Brandon sin vergüenza alguna, todos se le quedaron viendo Castiel, Karen y Daniel se carcajearon mientras que Victoria y Lysandro trataron de contener la risa, cosa que no funciono por que terminaron riendo, cuando se calmaron Daniel saco otro papel.

**"Simón dice... Toma la mano de la chica que te gusta hasta el final del juego"**

Daniel arrugo el papel y lo lanzo fuera del alcance de los presentes.

-Cuando tenia 12 años llore por que no me querían comprar una bicicleta.- Dijo, parecía bastante serio, Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Que decía el papel?.- Daniel la ignoro, Karen suspiro si conocía bien a su hermano no le iba a decir, bueno no al menos con todos ahí.

-Tola saca el papel y sera el ultimo.- Dijo Daniel, Victoria asintió y saco un papel.

**"Simón dice... Toma un vaso de alcohol de un solo trago"**

-No tenemos alcohol así que... Cuando tenia 5 años... Yo... Me orine en el Jardin de niños... Y todos mis compañeros se rieron de mi!.- grito Victoria sonrojada y maldiciendo.

-Eso ya lo sabia yo.- dijo Karen con una sonrisa, Victoria la vio con un puchero.

-Si... Bueno solo tu.- Karen rió levemente, Lysandro, Castiel y Daniel no sabían si reír o sentir pena por la menor, y al final terminaron riendo. Brandon miro hacia la puerta de cristal y ya no estaba lloviendo.

-La lluvia paro.- dijo Brandon, Lysandro se levanto y se puso la camisa, el chaleco y el saco, Castiel se puso la chaqueta.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Lysandro terminando de ponerse sus prendas.

-Esta bien, los acompaño.- Karen se levanto y se puso al lado del pelirrojo.

-No me había dado cuenta de que tienes unas greñas implacables.- Comento Castiel mientras revolvía los cabellos de la pelinegra.

-Yo no me había dado cuenta de que se te veían las raíces de tu cabello teñido, a no espera... Ya me había dado cuenta antes.- Dijo divertida Karen, Castiel hizo una mueca y se toco el cabello.

-Hoy en día no duran los tintes.- Karen se rió.

-Pienso que te quedarían bien ambos tonos, aunque en lo personal lo prefiero pelirrojo.- Dijo Karen mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de Castiel, Victoria sonrió.

-Oh Vamos! No coqueteen enfrente de nosotros.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, Karen se alejo unos paso de Castiel.

-Solo teníamos una platica entre amigos ¿Cierto pelirrojo?.- Castiel asintió.

Daniel miro ,a su ahora enemigo, y luego a Lysandro.

-Supongo que ya se van verdad... Ren acompáñalos a la puerta.- Karen asintió y acompaño a ambos chicos.

-Lysandro, recuerda que mañana ensayaremos.- Le recordó la pelinegra a Lysandro, este la vio con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, no podría olvidar algo importante, aparte, pasado mañana presentaremos el acto.-Karen rió.

-Si no olvidas las cosas importantes... ¿Como es que pierdes tu libreta todo el tiempo?.-Pregunto Karen, Lysandro abrió la boca para hablar pero no salio nada, rió.

-Tuché.- dijo con una sonrisa, Karen empezó a reír, Castiel bufo.

-Tu también deberías ensayar con Tola.- Le dijo Karen viéndolo con una sonrisa, Castiel se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije que lo haríamos mejor que ustedes ¿no?.- Dicho esto Castiel se fue.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Lysandro tomando la mano de Karen y besando el torso.

-Claro.- respondió esta, entro a su casa hasta que no vio nada. Sintió como cubría su boca y como era cargada.

-Oye a donde la llevas?!.- grito Brandon.

-A hablar de mi nuevo plan!.- contesto Daniel mientras corría escaleras arribo con Karen cargada en su hombro.- Cual es tu habitación?

-La de la puerta morada.- contesto la pelinegra tratando de bajar del mayor, Daniel abrió la puerta y entro con Karen la bajo y cerro la puerta con seguro.- Quiero creer que de este mini secuestro voy a salir virgen.

-Eres mi hermana ¿Enserio crees que haría algo como violarte?.- pregunto Daniel un tanto ofendido.

-El incesto se esta dando mucho en estas épocas.- Contesto la pelinegra menor mientras se sentaba en el borda de su cama, Daniel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quiero que me ayudes con mi nuevo plan.- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

A la mañana siguiente Karen se despertó a duras penas, busco algo de ropa y se ducho. Bajo y vio a Daniel en la cocina con su mamá, luego vio a sus dos hermanos menores desayunando en la mesa bastante callados, Daniel puso un plato con hot cakes y mermelada en la silla donde se sentaba Karen.

-Es mermelada de fresa.- Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.- Y café

-Gracias Dani.- dijo Karen con una sonrisa, se sentó y desayuno, al terminar lo cuatro se despidieron y se dirigieron a el instituto Brandon se separo y se fue a el suyo.

-Que aburrido.- susurro Daniel, Victoria y Karen lo vieron con la ceja alzada.- Estoy guapo?

Ambas hermanas lo examinaron, camisa de botones color turquesa desabotonada con una camisa de tirantes abajo color negro, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas estilo militar, su cabello estaba desordenado pero le quedaba bien.

-Te vez sexy.- Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, Karen asintió.

-Ahora podemos irnos quede en ensayar con Lysandro.- dijo Karen mientras tomaba la mano de ambos y los arrastraba. Cuando llegaron algunas chicas veían en dirección a Daniel, Karen bufo.- Me voy los dejo.

Karen se fue en dirección al club de jardinería, no por que estuviera en el club si no por que hay se encontraría con Lysandro, cuando llego no vio a nadie así que se sentó bajo un árbol cercano y saco su mp3 se coloco los audífonos, la música empezó. Cerro los ojos y empezó a cantar la canción que ahora sonaba.

_I miss those blue eyes_  
_How you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_  
_Like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

Lysandro quien iba llegando al lugar del encuentro, se quedo a escasos 2 metros de donde se encontraba la pelinegra cantando, al parecer esta no se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí pues seguía con los ojos cerrados.

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Can't believe that I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

_I see your blue eyes_  
_Everytime I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to_  
_When I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm alone with me_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

Lysandro observo atentamente a la pelinegra, era una canción algo triste y el tono en el que la cantaba Karen parecía como si sintiera identificada con esa canción, vio a Karen sonreír un poco pero esa era una sonrisa triste, el albino sintió la enorme necesidad de consolar a la pelinegra.

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Can't believe that I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Can't believe that I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

Al terminar la canción unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos cerrados de la pelinegra, Lysandro se acerco a ella y se puso de rodillas frente a ella y tomo su cara, Karen abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Lysandro que tenia una mirada triste.

-No llore.- susurro, Karen bajo la vista.- Que es lo que te hace llorar.

-No lo entenderías.- susurro la pelinegra.

-Tratare de hacerlo.- Insistió Lysandro, Karen rió levemente.

-Eres un hombre muy persistente.- subió su vista y Lysandro medio sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Karen aunque algunas lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, Lysandro se acerco a la cara de la pelinegra y lamió las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Karen, esta cerro los ojos fuertemente y se estremeció.

**-**Se mi novia.- Escucharon a alguien decir y si sus oídos no los engañaban esa era la voz de Castiel

-Yo... Claro.- Tanto Lysandro como Karen se sorprendieron, Victoria, dirigieron su vista hacia unos arbustos que al parecer los escondían de Castiel y Victoria

-Te haré feliz.- Escucharon a Castiel al parecer parecía bastante feliz. El corazón de Karen se destrozo y Lysandro lo noto.

-Gracias.- Dijo feliz Victoria, Lysandro tomo la mano de la pelinegra y se levanto.- Ah! Lysandro?

Lysandro ayudo a Karen a levantarse, Castiel se sorprendió un poco.

-No era nuestra intención escucharlos, lo siento.- se disculpo Lysandro viendo aun a Karen.

-N-no se preocupen.- dijo Victoria un poco nerviosa, Karen suspiro y volteo a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ustedes.- Lysandro observo con el ceño fruncido a la pelinegra.- Me alegro de que por fin estés saliendo con Tola Pelirrojo!

-G-gracias.- dijo Castiel un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Karen.- Estabas llorando?

-Mmm... Si, es que estaba escuchando una canción y recordé cierto accidente.- Dijo con una sonrisa Karen.

-Tu no tuviste la culpa ¿Lo sabes verdad?.- Karen borro su sonrisa y vio fijamente a Castiel.

-Tu sabes lo de...- Victoria no termino la oración.

-Si, ya me lo había contado Karen.- Dijo Castiel aun viendo ala pelinegra.

-Yo estoy bien así que no te preocupes por mi Pelirrojo.- Karen tomo la mano de Lysandro y lo jalo.- Nos vemos luego, nosotros tenemos que ensayar.

-Bye, bye.- dijo Victoria.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Karen soltó la mano de Lysandro.

-Me duele el pecho.- musito la pelinegra, Lysandro puso un mano en su hombro.

-No se que decir para consolarte.- Karen sonrió y vio a Lysandro.

-No digas nada.- Lysandro asintió, tomo sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el, la abrazo posesiva mente, Karen le correspondió el abrazo y suspiro, ciertamente se sentía calmada entre los brazos de Lysandro.

-Interrumpo algo?.- en cuanto oyeron eso se separaron, dirigieron su vista hacia Daniel.

-Nada.- contesto Lysandro con tranquilidad, Karen observo atrás de el pelinegro y había algunas chicas con mirada enamorada.

-Tus amigas?.- pregunto Karen con la ceja alzada.

-Las señoritas? Si! Me ayudaron a encontrar mi aula, la sala de delegados y me están mostrando el instituto! ¿No son lindas?.- Daniel parecía bastante feliz con la atención que recibía de las chicas.

-A ti te gusta llamar la atención verdad.- Dijo Lysandro y no era una pregunta, Daniel sonrió.

-Un poco al menos, ¿Ren has visto a Tola?.- pregunto daniel con una enorme sonrisa.- Quiero comenzar el plan.

-No creo que sirva ahora, ella ya tiene novio.- Contesto Karen, la sonrisa de Daniel se borro.

-Estas de broma ¿verdad?.- dijo con una cara triste

-Me temo que no amigo.- dijo Lysandro sin saber de que plan hablaban los pelinegros.

-Mierda! Me tomo dos años convencer a papá y mamá para que volviéramos a Monterrey 6 meses para que me dejara venir a Francia y ¿que es lo que pasa cuando por fin tengo esperanza? Que ella ya tenga novio! Por dios ayer ni siquiera lo tenia!.- grito Daniel enfadado y triste, Karen se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento, sabia cuanto te gustaba.- Daniel quería llorar pero por su orgullo no lo haría o eso creía cuando unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermana y sollozo, Lysandro se quito el saco y cubrió la cabeza de Daniel, lo cual Daniel agradeció ya que no le gustaría que alguien lo viera llorando.

* * *

**Que tal? Espero les gustara... este cap dude mucho en hacerlo así...**

**Bueenoo Como vieron Dani venia por Tola tal vez creyeron que venia con Karen ya que se mostraba mas afectuoso por ella que por Tola.**

**Merezco Reviews? Espero que si...****  
**

**La canción se llama "I never told you" de Colbie Caillat.**

**Cierto! Les tengo una noticia esta historia llegara a su fin en unos capítulos mas... Eso creo. La verdad cuando la empece quería hacerla de 10 capítulos pero las ideas se fueron acumulando y pues... Ya ven xD. También haré un especial de Hallowen y dos especiales de Navidad que corresponderán a Karen y su chico y Victoria y su chico. Aun no tengo pensado decirles con quien se quedara cada una xD no me maten eso lo sabrán en el Siguiente Cap!**

**Besos y abrazos...**

**Bubble Black :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holiwis! **

**Como les va? A mi de la mas Genial!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente Capitulo! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Una actuación? No es así?**

Las clases habían terminado e iban caminando en silencio Karen, Victoria, Lysandro, Castiel y Daniel hacia la casa de las dos primeras.

-Te vez extraño Dani ¿Te paso algo?.- Pregunto Victoria mientras veía a Daniel.

-No es nada, imaginaciones tuyas.- contesto secamente el mayor, Karen tomo la mano de Daniel dándole a entender que no fuera tan duro con Victoria, Daniel suspiro.- Lo siento Victoria, es solo que me puse de mal humor.

-Mmm ya veo.- Dijo Victoria viéndolo con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso la había llamado por su nombre completo?¿Ya no era mas Tola o Vicky?

-Lysandro me gustaría ensayar hoy ¿Te parece bien?.- pregunto Karen, Lysandro la observo.

-Si, ya mañana nos presentaremos.- Karen sonrió de lado.

-Si estoy nerviosa, me duele la barriga!.- Exclamo con alegría.

-Lo harás bien Ren!.- La animo Daniel mientras besaba la mano que esta le había dado momento atrás.

-Están actuando raro.- Dijo de repente Castiel, Daniel lo vio molesto y Karen con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es solo que nos sentimos de mas.- Dijo Lysandro con voz calmada.

-Mmm... Si.- Dijo Karen, Daniel murmuro algo que nadie escucho.- Mejor por que no van ustedes primero, nosotros iremos al Bazar a comprar...

-Una libreta.- termino Lysandro.- Ya gaste la mía así que necesito otra.

-Están seguros?.- Pregunto Victoria un poco nerviosa.

-Si, ustedes váyanse primero.- Dijo Daniel jalo a Karen hacia otro lado.

-El bazar esta por aya Daniel.- Le dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa mientras señalaba en dirección contraria a donde iban los pelinegros.

-Por eso digo que es por aya.- Daniel empezó a caminar en dirección donde le había mostrado Lysandro.- Vamos Lys

¿Lys? ¿Como fue que Daniel tomo la confianza para llamar así al albino? Castiel observo a Daniel y Lysandro alejarse junto con Karen, los tres iban riendo ¿Cuando fue que la relación entre ellos había mejorado?

-Se están llevando muy bien, incluso Karen parece bastante cómoda con Lysandro cerca.- Susurro Victoria un poco triste.

-Si...

-No crees que esto ya fue demasiado lejos?.- pregunto la castaña a Castiel, este solo asintió.

-Mañana al terminar la presentación de Romero y Julienta se los diremos.- Castiel empezó a caminar hacia la residencia con Victoria al lado.

Lysandro, Daniel y Karen iban platicando de como era que Lysandro había empezado a cantar y como era que Karen no había hecho ninguna de sus locuras.

-Es bastante raro! Siempre estabas de imperativa en Monterrey! ¿Estas tratando de hacerte normal?.- Daniel miro a Karen con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-No... No se me ha dado la oportunidad.- Contesto Karen con una mueca.

-Entonces hagamos una! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estábamos abrazando a personas desconocidas?.- Karen rió ante aquel recuerdo.

-Abrazaron a personas desconocidas?.- pregunto Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-Si! Fue muy gracioso ver las caras de las personas cuando las abrazábamos!.- Dijo Karen riéndose.- Recuerdo que unas chicas manosearon a Daniel.

-Te manosearon?.- pregunto Lysandro a Daniel, Daniel se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco ¿Ahora que hacemos?.- pregunto Daniel, Karen hizo una mueca.

-No lo se.- contesto, Lysandro se encogió de hombros.- Compremos un helado!

Karen soltó la mano de su mano y se dirigió hacia una heladería, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Daniel y lysandro.

-Quédense allí, solo díganme de que quieren su helado.

-Chocolate.- contesto Daniel

-Menta.- Dijo Lysandro Karen asintió y empezó a caminar de nuevo, ambos chicos vieron como entraba a la heladería.

-En serio te gusta Ren?.- pregunto Daniel a Lysandro este se sobresalto un poco.- Te veías bastante afectado al saber que Tola y Castiel habían empezado una relación.

-Yo ... No lo se.

-Sabes tal vez Karen sea un capricho para ti, tal vez todavía quieres a Tola.- Dijo Daniel mirando hacia el cielo.

-Eso no seria un problema para ti?.- pregunto Lysandro viendo a Daniel.

-Se como rendirme.- Contesto este mientras dirigía su vista a Lysandro.- Aparte ella dijo ayer por la noche que te quería ¿no? Aunque cambio de opinión rápidamente.

-Supongo.- susurro Lysandro.

-En estos momentos tal vez Ren ya no es tan incansable para ti... Pero ¿Que pasaría si sales con ella cuando aun tiene sentimientos por Castiel?¿Crees poder borrar esos sentimientos?

-Yo ya sabia desde el principio que Karen no me aceptaría ya que termine con su hermana para conquistarla a ella. Quiero rendirme y retirarme elegantemente, pero hay veces en las que me pregunto ¿Seré capaz de volver a conquistar a Vicky? No lo creo.- Dijo Lysandro bastante serio, Daniel lo observo.

-Bueno se vería bastante mal que regresaras con Tola ya que no tuviste éxito con Ren, pero si se quieren es lo correcto ¿no?.- Lysandro suspiro.

-Si fuera así de fácil.- Vieron como Karen salia de la heladería con tres conos de helado, caminaron hacia ella y tomaron el que habían pedido.

-Waaaa! Si que había gente.- se quejo Karen, Daniel acaricio la cabeza de la pelinegra y sonrió.- Paso algo mientras no estuve?

-No realmente.- contesto Lysandro, Daniel sonrió.

-Una platica entre hombres, hace mucho que no tenia una tan seria!.- exclamo mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca.

-Ya veo.- Karen miro a Lysandro un poco preocupada.- Lo siento si te dijo algo raro o te pervirtió.

-Ja no hizo eso!.- Dijo Lysandro mientras reía, Karen rió con el.

-Oigan! Se están burlando de mi! Que malos!.- se quejo Daniel.

Los tres se encaminaron a la casa de Karen, iban riendo por cosas que de repente decía daniel, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Castiel y Victoria sentados en la sala mientras practicaban.

-Llegamos!.- Dijo Karen, Castiel y Victoria miraron en su dirección.

-Se tardaron.- Dijo Victoria, Karen se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sillón.

-Nos pasamos a comprar helados.- informo, Lysandro se sentó al lado de Karen y Daniel se fue a la habitación de brandon ya que dormían en la misma habitación.

-Ya veo.- Susurro Victoria mientras observaba a Lysandro fijamente, Lysandro al percatarse de la mirada de ella volteo, Victoria rápidamente aparto la mirada algo sonrojada. Lysandro sonrió de lado, cosa que la pelinegra noto.

-Lys?.- Lysandro volteo rápidamente a mirar a su compañera, Karen le extendió una libreta y Lysandro la tomo con el ceño fruncido.

**"Te sigue gustando tola"**

Lysandro rodó lo ojos al ver lo que Karen había escrito, escribió en la libreta y se la volvió a dar a la pelinegra.

**"Celosa?"**

Karen rió levemente y negó, Lysandro vio como esta escribía de nuevo en la libreta.

**"Feliz! Me alegro de que te siga gustando"**

Lysandro sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que las cadenas se rompieron ¿no?.- Castiel y Victoria que habían estado observando como Lysandro y Karen se habían estado pasando la libreta les entro curiosidad ¿Que habían escrito para que Lysandro dijera eso?

-Eh... Ummm... No se como contestar a eso...- Dijo karen con una sonrisa, Lysandro.- Acaso tenia cadenas?

-No... .- Lysandro empezó a reír y karen se contagio de su risa, Castiel y Victoria observaban la escena un poco confundidos ¿De que cadenas hablaban? Al sentirse observados Lysandro y karen pararon de reír.

-Umm, Lo siento.- se disculparon ambos.

Por dos largas horas estuvieron ensayado sus parlamentos, Lysandro y Karen lo hacían entre risas, mientras que Castiel y Victoria un poco incómodos por la repentina amistad entre esos dos. Lysandro fue el primero en irse ya que tenia que ayudar a su hermano con algunas cosas de la tienda de ropa, Karen lo acompaño a la puerta, Karen regreso a la sala por sus cosas.

-Me voy a dormir.- informo a su hermana menor.

-Karen...- Dijo Victoria, Karen volteo y vio a su hermana esperando a que dijera algo.- No, nada.

-Bueno... Buenas noches.- Dicho esto se fue escaleras arriba, Castiel se notaba algo molesto no le había gustado mucho el hecho de que Karen de un momento para otro se hiciera tan amiga de Lysandro. Cerro los puños con fuerza.

-Castiel, tranquilo ya mañana lo aclararemos.- Dijo Victoria tratando de calmar un poco a Castiel.

-No puedo esperar.- Refunfuño Castiel, Victoria sonrió.

-Ni yo.

A la mañana siguiente, Karen se levanto casi corriendo ya era tarde para ir al instituto, se arreglo y fue hacia la puerta corriendo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación alguien mas la abrió haciendo que Karen se golpeara con la puerta.

-Waaaa! La puerta se mueve sola!.- Grito sobándose la frente. Daniel quien había sido el que abrió la puerta se le quedo viendo a su hermana.

-Tu enserio no cambias.- Dijo, Karen lo vio con una cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me dolió.- Lloriqueo, Daniel se sonrojo y tomo a karen entre sus abrazos.

-Eres taaan linda!.- Grito, Karen se asfixiaba.

-Piedad... Piedad.- Daniel la soltó y sonrió.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Ambos bajaron y solo brandon y su mamá estaban desayunando.-Aunque yo ya desayune y Tola se fue temprano así que...

-Por que se fue temprano?.- pregunto Karen con la ceja alzada.

-No lo se.- Contesto brandon, Karen tomo una tostada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Me voy!.- Daniel la observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Espera Cariño!.- Grito la mamá de Karen, Karen se detuvo y observo a su mamá.- No estaré aquí hasta el Lunes.

-Por que?.- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra.

-Bueno surgio algo del trabajo y tengo que salir de viaje a México a arreglar algunas cosas, así que te encargo la casa ¿Ok?.- Karen asintió y abrazo a su madre.

-Que te vaya bien, te cuidas.- Dicho esto volvió a correr, Daniel salio corriendo atras de ella.

-Que te vaya bien.- Grito Daniel a la madre de Karen.

Ambos pelinegros se encaminaron hacia el Instituto, al llegar un grupo de chicas se acerco a Daniel alejándolo de Karen, esta solo observo como su hermanastro era llevado por las chicas.

-Se hizo muy popular.- escucho decir a alguien, Karen dirigió su vista hacia el dueño de esa voz, Kentin.

-Bueno el es el encanto en persona.- dijo Karen con una sonrisa, Kentin hizo una mueca.

-Siempre lo ha sido.- dijo Kentin, Karen se colgó del brazo del chico militar.-Que pasa?

-No puedo colgarme del brazo de mi mejor amigo?.- Pregunto Karen con una mueca, Kentin sonrió.

-Claro! Pero fue tan repentino.- Dijo, karen rió.

-Sabes... Creo que me pondré muy celosa cuando tengas una novia.- Mascullo Karen con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu celosa eres terrible.- Dijo con fingido temor Kentin

-No seas mentiroso!.- Karen hizo un puchero cosa que hizo reir al chico militar.

-Sabes, me alegro de que hayas cambiado, creo que salir con... .-Kentin se detuvo no sabia si decir el nombre del chico o no.- Con Sebastian te hizo bien, o tal vez fue que maduraste.

-Fue ambos.- Karen suspiro y sonrió con melancolía.- Él me hizo ver que lo que hacia estaba mal, incluso ignoro los rumores sobre mi. Al principio pensé "El es tan anticuado ¿Como si fuera a salir con el?" "No me gustan para nada los niños buenos". Odiaba como sonreía, como si no tuviera ningún problema, tan lleno de felicidad y odiaba eso por que hacia que viera mi fealdad, pero me mostró lo que es la felicidad y a ir por el buen camino. Es por eso que nunca lo olvidare.

-Cierto, a todos les sorprendió tu repentino cambio, incluso decía "Vaya ahora se ve como un tierno Gatito".- Dijo Kentin con una sonrisa.

-Pero te siguieron molestando, te juro que me enojaba pero Tola también te defendía, estoy realmente orgullosa de ella.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, pero ahora yo seré quien las defienda a ustedes!.- Dijo feliz Kentin, Karen asintió.

-Protegeme bien!.- Karen extendió la mano hacia su castaño amigo y este la estrecho.

-Por supuesto!

-Karen! Te he estado buscando desde hace rato!.- se quejo Rosalya mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra con una mueca en la cara.

-Lo siento! Lo olvide! Estaba platicando con...

-Si, si, tu pareja ya esta vestida solo faltas tu vamos!.- Rosalya se llevo a Karen casi arrastras, Kentin sonrió al ver a su amiga siendo llevada por una molesta Rosalya.

Rosalya le dio un vestido a karen de color celeste largo, era como tipo medieval y bastante bonito, el Profesor Farres les indico a los alumnos que debían ir al gimnasio para hacer la pequeña representación ahí. Cuando llego al gimnasio pudo ver a Victoria con un vestido similar al que traía ella, pero el de su hermana era color lila y blanco, trato de buscar a Lysandro con la mira, lo vio entrar al gimnasio junto con Castiel, ambos tenias unos pantalones ajustados colo negro y camisas de manga larga blancas, Lysandro llevaba un chaleco color verde y Castiel uno de color café, Castiel llevaba el pelo amarrado o bueno lo que se podía ya que algunos mechones caían sobre su cara. Cuando Lysandro vio a Karen sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

-Lamento llagar tarde a nuestro encuentro Julieta.- Lysandro hizo una reverencia, Karen rió he hizo lo mismo.

-No he esperado tanto Romeo.- Ambos se miraron un segundo y empezaron a reír, incluso algunos se había sorprendido al ver a Lysandro hacerlo pues nunca habían sido testigos de algo así. Pararon de reír cuando se sintieron muy observados.

-Karen te queda genial ese vestido!.- exclamo Victoria acercándose a ellos junto con Castiel.

-A ti también te queda bien!.- Dijo karen con una sonrisa, Violetta y Armin se acercaron (Ambos terminaron haciendo pareja), Violetta llevaba un vestido blanco.

-Hola chicos!.- Saludo Armin con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola.- Saludaron.

-Se ven bien chicas!.- dijo armin.

-Gracias!.- contestaron ambas hermanas, Violetta se mantenía callada.

-Pasa algo Violetta?.- pregunto Victoria al ver a la chica algo pálida.

-E-estoy n-nerviosa.- susurro Violetta.

-Solo respira hondo.- sugirió Karen.- Y no pienses que casi todos tus compañeros te verán!

Violetta palideció aun mas, Victoria le dio un codazo a su hermana mayor y la miro de mala manera karen solo susurro un "Lo siento".

-Todo va a salir bien Violetta, solo ten confianza en que lo harás bien.- Dijo Lysandro tratando de remediar lo que había dicho su compañera.

-Gracias chicos... Espero hacerlo bien.- Dijo Violetta con una sonrisa parecía mas tranquila.

El Profesor Farres empezó a dar indicaciones y a decir como seria los turnos, primero fue Melody y Nathaniel, Armin y Violetta, Castiel y Victoria, Iris y kentin,Lysandro y Karen y por ultimo Alexy y Peggy (Esta muy a fuerzas).

Cuando por fin todos terminaron de hacer sus representación se pusieron su habituales ropas y parecían mas aliviados. Castiel observo a Karen, esta estaba platicando alegremente con Nathaniel, Daniel y Melody. Daniel dijo algo que hizo sonrojar a Melody y enojar al rubio Delegado, vio como Karen golpeaba el hombro de su hermanastro.

-Ve por ella, yo ire por Lysandro.- Volteo a ver a Victoria y esta tenia una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Camino en dirección a ella y cuando estuvo cerca todo su hombro haciendo que esta se volteara.

-Paso algo?.- pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Acaso tiene que pasar algo para que te pueda hablar? Ven vamos al club de Jardinería.- Dicho esto el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio, Karen se despidió y lo siguio, cuando llegaron al club de Jardinería karen pudo ver a Lysandro con Victoria.

-Ya llegaron!.- Exclamo feliz la castaña, Lysandro observo con la ceja alzada a su amigo y luego a karen.

-Los trajimos aquí por que queríamos decirles algo.- Dijo Castiel poniéndose al lado de Victoria.

-Y que es?.- pregunto Lysandro algo extrañado por la actitud de Victoria y Castiel, momento antes Victoria solo le había dicho "Sígueme" y él así lo hizo.

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo!.- Casi gritaron Victoria y Castiel.

-Lo planeamos todo! Y nosotros sabíamos que ustedes estaban ahí en ese momento!.- grito moleta Victoria.

-Pensamos en darles celos y así admitieran que estaban enamorados de nosotros! Pero no! En lugar de eso nos felicitaron!.- Se quejo Castiel, tanto Lysandro como Karen estaban procesando la información, sus caras pasaron de alivio a confusión y de confusión a molestia.

-Acaso son idiotas!.- Les grito la pelinegra, Castiel y Victoria dieron un paso hacia atrás algo intimidados por Karen.- Acaso no se les ocurrió otra cosa!

-Bueno... No lo pensamos mucho...- Victoria no pudo terminar al ver la enfadada expresión de su hermana, nunca la había visto así.

-¿"No lo pensamos mucho"? Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir a su favor!.- Karen seguía gritando, Lysandro puso una mano en el hombro de esta.

-Cálmate.- dijo Lysandro con una voz un poco tenebrosa.

-Ahhhh! Hace tiempo que no me enojaba así!.- Karen se cruzo de brazos e inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que se tranquilizo.

-Saben lo que hicieron, hizo que realmente nos sorprendiera un poco.- Dijo Lysandro mirándolos fijamente.

-Lo-Lo sentimos... .- se disculparon.

-Tch... Tengo ganas de golpear algo.- murmuro Karen mirando hacia el cielo y volviendo a inhalar y exhalar.

-Te veías bastante clamada cuando te conocí.- Dijo Castiel mirando a Karen con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo soy, solo que esta vez me hicieron cabrear, antes me enojaba con facilidad.- Victoria observo a su hermana, ella no recordaba verla enojada por cualquier cosa.

-Yo no recuerdo eso...- musito Victoria, Karen la observo con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.

-Recuerdas a la persona que le rompí el brazo?.- pregunto Karen Victoria asintió.

-Dijiste que fue en defensa personal.

-Bueno no fue realmente defensa personal, estaba molestando a Kentin y me vi obligada a hacerlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa Karen, los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo ¿Como podía decir eso con una enorme sonrisa? ¿Acaso ella esa igual que Nathaniel de Yandere?

-Eh... Rompiste el brazo de alguien?.- pregunto Castiel que estaba apunto de reír, Karen se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe.

-Bueno aclarado el asunto... Lysandro vayámonos.- Victoria se llevo a Lysandro del brazo, Lysandro no puso mucha oposición a eso, Karen estaba dispuesta a irse pero Castiel la tomo del brazo y la abrazo por atrás.

-A donde vas?.- pregunto mientras ponía su cara en el cuello de ella, Karen se sonrojo un poco.

-A-a mi casa?.- Sintió como Castiel negaba.

-Puedes tardar, Vicky me dijo que tu mamá estaría fuera hasta el Lunes.- Karen maldijo a su hermana menor.

-Si bueno... Daniel y Brandon me esperan les preparare algo de cenar.- Trato de excusarse Karen sin mucho éxito.

-No tienes algo que decirme?.- pregunto Castiel mientras mordisquea el hombro de la chica.

-No exactamente.- Contesto Karen, Castiel fue hasta el oído de la pelinegra y lo mordió, karen se estremeció ante eso.

-Segura?.- Karen negó.- Entonces que tienes que decirme?

-M-me g-gustas.- susurro Karen Castiel sonrió y dejo el oído de la chica.

-Tanto tiempo te tomo decirlo?.- Pregunto Castiel, hizo que la pelinegra se volteara y vio que estaba totalmente sonrojada.- Tierna.

-C-cállate, tonto.- Castiel sonrió de lado, tomo la cara de Karen y se acerco a los labios de esta, primero la beso tiernamente pero después el beso se torno un tanto apasionado, Castiel parecía no querer darle tregua a Karen ya que cada vez que esta intentaba separarse Castiel tomaba su cabeza y hacia aun mas profundo el beso, Karen se sobresalto un poco al sentir la lengua del chico adentrarse en su boca, sus lenguas parecían tener una guerra, en la cual el pelirrojo estaba saliendo victorioso. Se separaron cuando el aire les fue necesario, Karen se balanceo algo mareada ante la pasión para besar del pelirrojo.

-Me maree.- susurro Karen, Castiel la miro con una sonrisa, tomo su mano y la jalo fuera del club de jardinería.-A donde me llevas?

-Vamos a tu casa a que me alimentes y seguir con lo que no terminamos aquí.- Dijo Castiel como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ahhh! Que?.- Karen parecía bastante alterada, Castiel volteo a mirarla con una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

-Acaso crees que con ese beso voy a estar satisfecho?.- Karen se sonrojo.

-Estúpido pelirrojo.- mascullo.

-Soy Castiel.- Dijo el pelirrojo, karen lo vio con la ceja alzada.- Desde que te conozco solo me has dicho una vez por mi nombre.

-Ah... Ca-Castiel.- susurro Karen.

-Si?.- Castiel la miro con una sonrisa, Karen volteo hacia otro lado.- Ahora te comportas tímida?

-Quieres que te rompa el brazo?.- pregunto Karen viéndolo con la ceja alzada, Castiel empezó a reír.

-Si puedes...- Karen sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, Castiel la jalo y la volvió a besar pero ahora fue solo fue levemente.

-Que cariñosos.- Escucharon decir a Daniel, ambos voltearon a verlo y este parecía molesto.-Castiel.

-Daniel.- Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Vayamos a casa ya!.- exclamo Karen al ver que el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso. Salieron del instituto y daniel jalo a karen hacia él, Castiel lo observo con cierta molestia, Daniel paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermana y vio a castiel con una sonrisa.

-Daniel suéltame.- Karen se soltó del agarre del pelinegro mayor. Castiel ahora sonrió.

-Pero nunca te quejaste antes ¿por que ahora?.- Le pregunto Daniel algo molesto, Karen solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pronto sera hallowen.- Susurro Karen viendo el cielo.

-Que con eso?.- preguntaron Castiel y Daniel al mismo tiempo.

-Hagamos una fiesta de Disfraces.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa

Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo, Castiel con el ceño fruncido y Daniel con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Perdonen la demora es que he estado trabajando en una nueva historia de Amour Sucre ;D En cuanto termine esta subiré la nueva aunque no se muy bien como llamarla... -.- Bueno.**

**Espero le haya gustado! Perdonen los errores ortográficos.**

**El próximo Cap sera Fiesta de Disfraces Parte 1! ;D**

**Merezco**** Reviews?**

**Je Besos y Abrazos! Cuídense.**

**Bubble Black :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaa!**

**Tiempo sin actualizar y lo siento por eso, es que aparte de Autora soy Lectora también! Y ya ven una se emociona leyendo otros fics xD**

**Buenoooo Je... Aquí les dejo el Cap espero lo disfruten!**

**Por cierto con quien les gustaría que se quede Dani? He estado pensando entre Amber (... Si en Amber), Charlotte e Iris... O tal vez Alexy? ¬w¬**

**Bueno hay dejan sus opiniones.**

* * *

**Fiesta de Disfraces Parte 1.**

Era un sábado hermoso, no mentira era un sábado lluvioso pero para Karen y Brandon era hermoso ya que ambos amaban la lluvia a diferencia de Victoria y Daniel que estaban de mal humor maldiciendo a la lluvia. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y Lysandro y Castiel ya estaban en casa de las chicas. Según Victoria ella y Lysandro habían arreglado las cosas pero aun no eran novios ya que el albino quería esperar un poco y Karen y Castiel bueno ellos ya estaban saliendo. Ahora todos se encontraban en la sala viendo una película de comedia. Karen estaba sentada entre la piernas del pelirrojo (Ya que él no permitió que se sentara cerca de Daniel), Brandon en un sillón individual, Daniel al lado de Karen y Castiel, Victoria y Lysandro se encontraban en otro de los sillones sentados.

Victoria llevaba una blusa de manga corta color azul y un short de mezclilla, Karen una blusa de tirantes morada y un short de pijama color negro. Castiel una camisa negra y unos pantalones de igual color, Lysandro iba con sus habituales ropas y Daniel y Brandon con sus pijamas, Daniel una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de lana, Brandon una camisa de tirante negra y un pants blanco.

-Muerooo de hambreeee.- Se quejo Karen, Daniel la miro con la ceja alzada ¿Que acaso no había desayunado hace apenas una hora?

-Muérete entonces.- Le dijo Daniel, Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-No es mi culpa que estés de mal humor solo por que llueve, estúpido Daniel.- Daniel suspiro y vio a karen.

-Lo siento, odio la lluvia.- Victoria asintió.

-Cuando llueve no puedo salir.- Dijo Victoria con una mueca, Brandon miro a Victoria y Daniel como si estuvieran locos.

-Ustedes no pueden ser considerados mis hermanos.- Exclamo el menor mientras apuntaba a Daniel y Victoria, ellos solo se limitaron a ignorarlo.

-Cuantos años tienes Pelirrojo?.- pregunto Karen algo curiosa, desde que había llegado ni siquiera había preguntado la edad del pelirrojo.

-Me conoces desde hace casi mes y medio y no lo sabes.- Le reprocho Castiel, Karen se encogió de hombros, Castiel suspiro.- Cumplí los 19 en agosto.

-Que día?.- Pregunto recargando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, Castiel sonrió.

-Te lo diré si me das un beso.- susurro seductora mente, Karen lo vio con la ceja alzada.

-Olvídalo, lo averiguare sólita.- Dijo karen mientras volvía su vista a la Televisión, Castiel bufo, ya lo había besado antes ¿no? ¿Por que ahora se ponía así?

-Entonces si llevaras acabo la fiesta de disfraces Karen?.- pregunto Victoria un tanto esperanzada.

-Supongo que si, Hallowen sera en una semana ¿no?.- Victoria asintió.- Pero donde la haremos ¿Crees que mamá no deje hacerla en casa?

-Nop.- Contesto Victoria con una mueca.

-Que tal en mi casa? Mis padres nunca están y es bastante grande.- Propuso Castiel, Karen se giro un poco para verlo.

-Enserio? Y por que tus padres nunca están?.- pregunto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me emancipe.- Contesto el pelirrojo, Karen se sorprendió.- Así que siempre estoy solo, bueno estoy con Demonio.

-Hay mucho que tengo que saber.- Susurro la pelinegra, Castiel sonrió de lado.- Que con esa sonrisa pelirrojo?

-Levántate, voy por algo de tomar.- Karen se levanto del sillón y se sentó al lado de Daniel, este iba a abrazarla pero Castiel la cargo y la puso sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-O-oye! Que crees que estas haciendo?!.- Grito Karen mientras pataleaba.

-Que ruidosa.- Se quejo Castiel.- Nos hablan cuando tengan algo de comer listo.

-Que?!.- Grito la pelinegra.- A donde me llevas?!

-A tu habitación.- Contesto como si nada Castiel.- Preparan algo rico de comer.

-E-esta bien.- Dijo Victoria viendo como su hermana era llevada hacia el piso de arriba.

-No le hará nada malo ¿Verdad?.- pregunto Brandon viendo las escaleras.- Ellos no van a...

-No lo creo.- Dijo Daniel con una voz tenebrosa.- Si el se atreve a hacerle algo a Ren no tendrá descendencia.

-Eh?!.- Gritaron Brandon y Victoria a la vez.

-Vamos Karen es mayor de edad... Ella ya sabe que hacer ¿Cierto Lysandro?.- Victoria vio a Lysandro que tenia una mano sobre su boca tratando de sofocar la risa.

-Ci-cierto.- contesto Lysandro entre risas ¿Donde había quedado aquel joven serio? Se pregunto Victoria.

-Entonces habrá fiesta en la casa de Castiel en una semana?.- pregunto Brandon.

-Si, Hallowen es en Jueves ¿no? Haremos la fiesta en Viernes!.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Victoria.- Oh Por Dios! Es en pocos días! Hay tanto que hacer! Trajes, bebidas bocadillos, decoración! Tengo que llamar a Rosalya para que nos ayude!

-Yo te ayudare también!.- Grito Daniel bastante motivado pues al el le encantaban las fiestas.

-Necesitamos una lista con las cosas que vamos a hacer!.- Exclamo Victoria, saco su celular y tecleo.- Hola? Rosalya adivina que? Tendremos una fiesta de disfraces! Si!... Claro! Daniel ven vamos a la cocina a hacer esa lista!... Si sigo aquí Rosa.

Daniel y Victoria se fueron a la cocina dejando a Lysandro y Brandon sorprendidos, confundidos y solos.

-Quieres jugar Amnesia the Dark Decent?.- pregunto Brandon viendo a Lysandro.

-Claro.- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto del menor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Karen, Castiel estaba acostado en la cama abrazado de la pelinegra.

-Enserio nos dejaras hacer la fiesta en tu casa?.- pregunto Karen mientras observaba a castiel.

-Si, no tengo nada que perder.- Contesto mientras paseaba su mano por la cintura de la pelinegra, Karen suspiro.

-Entonces también tendré que hacerme cargo de la fiesta sera mejor que va... .- Castiel callo a la chica con un beso.

-No, hoy eres mía.- Karen se sonrojo mas no dijo nada.- Que pasa?

-Esto es raro.- Contesto mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del chico, Castiel sonrió.

-Que es raro?.- pregunto acariciando los cabellos negros de ella.

-No lo se... Solo siento que es raro.- Karen se aferro al cuerpo del muchacho y suspiro.- No imagine que un día estaríamos así.

-Bueno yo tampoco, debo admitir que no se en que momento me enamore de ti ¿El día de la cita? ¿Cuando te bese? ¿O tal vez cuando Lysandro se te declaro?

-Quien sabe... Yo ... me enamore de ti justo cuando me besaste o al menos eso creo... Esa noche no podía sacar de mi mente aquello.- Castiel sonrió y abrazo aun mas a Karen.

-Yo tampoco pude pensar en otra cosa esa noche.- Declaro, Karen se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba.

-Acaso Castiel esta siendo romántico?.- pregunto burlona mente.

-Solo contigo.- contesto honestamente el pelirrojo, Karen se deshizo del abrazo del pelirrojo y lo vio con fingido horror.

-Donde esta Castiel?.- pregunto "Aterrada".- Eres un impostor!

Castiel la tomo del brazo y la jalo haciendo que ella quedara encima de él. Karen se sentó sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo y se inclino para besarle, Castiel puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica y de un momento para otro y sin separar su labios, el que se encontraba arriba era él, Karen llevo sus manos al cuello de Castiel y luego a sus hombros. Castiel se separo de los labios de la pelinegra y se dirigió al cuello de ella, daba pequeñas lamidas.

-Que pasaría si dejo una marca aquí?.- Pregunto Castiel apuntando el pecho de la chica, Karen negó, Castiel sonrió.- Entonces creo que sera en el cuello.

Karen se sentía tan sumisa ante el pelirrojo, se estremeció al sentir como Castiel empezaba a morder levemente su cuello, apretó los hombros de él.

-Castiel, para.- Susurro la chica pero al parecer Castiel no quería hacerlo, Karen llevo una de sus manos al cuello de Castiel y lo pellizco, el pelirrojo se separo del cuello de ella y se llevo la mano el suyo propio.

-Duele.- Se quejo, Karen lo miro con una mueca.

-Te dije que pararas.- Dijo, Castiel miro el cuello de la chica no había hecho una sola marca, hizo dos y bastante visibles.

-No me arrepiento de nada.- Dijo y se volvió a acostar a un lado de ella, Karen rió al ver la marca que ella había dejado en el blanco cuello del chico.

-A ti también te quedo una marca.- Castiel se encogió de hombros restando le importancia.

-Soy todo tuyo.- Dijo mientras extendía los brazos, Karen sonrió.

-Enserio?.- pregunto mientras se volvía a poner encima del pelirrojo.

-Si.- contesto Castiel si saber muy bien que planeaba Karen. Vio como esta subía su camisa hasta su pecho.- Que intentas hacer?

-Nada malo.- contesto Karen, se dirigió al pecho de Castiel y empezó a besar, lamer y morder hasta dejar pequeñas pero visibles marcas en Castiel, levanto la vista solo para ver a un muy sonrojado Castiel.

-Ya terminaste?.- pregunto con voz ronca, por alguna razón Karen sintió que estaba en problemas.

-S-si.- Contesto en apenas un susurro.

-Karen! Ya tenemos la lista y... .- Victoria se callo al instante al ve a su hermana sobre Castiel y ambos super sonrojados.- Yo interrumpí algo ¿Cierto?

-Eh?... Bueno... eh... Ahh.- Karen empezó a balbucear y rápidamente se bajo de encima de Castiel.

-Si.- Contesto Castiel algo molesto, Victoria sintió como atrás de ella se creaba un aura asesina, volteo y vi a Daniel con los puños cerrados y ¿Ese era el bate que la tía le había regalado para hacer "ejercicio"?

-Da-Dan... Ven vamos a ... Comer pudin.- Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Karen ven aquí.- Dijo con una voz tétrica Daniel, Karen se sintió intimidada y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia su hermano, este la tomo del brazo y la puso atrás de el.

-Daniel... No vas a hacer nada ¿Verdad?.- Karen parecía bastante nerviosa, Daniel volteo a ver a su hermana

-Solo romperé su cabeza, ven aquí Cast... .- Cuando Daniel dirigió su mirada hacia su enemigo ya no estaba.- A donde se fue ese idiota?!

-Se metió al baño.- Contesto Victoria un poco mas aliviada, al menos Castiel estaba a salvo dentro del baño.

-Cuando salgas te castrare! Y luego ... No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa por el momento pero ten por seguro que se me ocurrirá!.- Grito Daniel contra la puerta del baño.

Daniel tomo a sus dos hermanas y las arrastro hacia abajo pero cuando iban pasando por el cuarto de brandon escucharon un grito de terror.

-Nooooo Corre! Viene atrás de nosotros!.- Grito Brandon.

-Eso estoy haciendo! Una puerta!.- Grito Lysandro.

-Ábrela! Rápido!

-Se necesita una llave! De donde sacamos una llave?!.- Por lo que oían Lysandro parecía bastante aterrado.

-No se! Waaaa se esta acercando! Corre para la izquierda!

-Pero también hay una puerta!

-Ábrela! Eso ciérrala y escóndete en ese armario!.- Grito Brandon.

-Ahhh! Esta rompiendo la puerta!.

-Escóndete en el armario!

-Ya voy!.- Después de unos segundos ambos suspiraron aliviados

-Estúpido Brandon! Ya me cambiante por Lysandro?!.- Lloriqueo Daniel golpeando la puerta del cuarto del menor.

-No! Solo teníamos ganas de jugar!.- Grito brandon.- Fíjate a ver si ya se fue...

-Ok.-Dijo Lysandro, hubo un breve silencio.- Si ya se... Ahhhh No es cierto todavía no se va!

-Corre entonces!

Tanto Victoria con Karen decidieron bajar, Daniel iba atrás de ellas refunfuñando sobre como Brandon lo había cambiado. Los tres se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron.

-Mira esta el la lista de las cosas que vamos a ocupar.- Victoria le paso la lista a Karen.

-Sodas, bocadillos, decoraciones, música...- Karen estaba leyendo cuando se vio interrumpida por Victoria.

-Obviamente faltan algunas cosas...

-Si como los disfraces que vamos a llevar y las invitaciones.- Continuo Daniel, Karen asintió.

-Le pediré ayuda a Alexy y Violetta para eso.- Dijo Victoria con una enorme sonrisa.-Ellos son muy bueno hicieron los carteles del concierto que fue hace un tiempo.

-Si creo que me mandaste una foto de tres carteles una vez.- Musito Karen, Daniel se levanto del sillón.

-Bien entonces llamemos a Alexy y Violetta! Así empezamos desde ahora!

-Si! Ya llamamos a Rosalya dijo que ella se haría cargo de los disfraces he iba a venir a tomar medidas y ver que disfraz nos quedaría mejor!.- Exclamo Victoria, Karen vio a sus dos hermanos parecían bastante motivados y eso que apenas hace 20 minutos estaban de un humos de perros.

-Llamare a Alexy y Violetta.- Dijo Victoria mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su short.- Hola Alexy!... Si... Haremos una fiesta de disfraces!... Verdad que si? Se le ocurrió a Karen... Bueno me preguntaba si tu y Violetta se podían hacer cargo de las invitaciones... Ensero?!... Gracias!... Pueden venir a mi casa... Si! Pasa por ella por fa!... Adiós.

-Entonces si vendrá?.- Pregunto Daniel, Victoria asintió.- Vendrá la linda y tímida Violetta?

-Si... Oye no te le vayas a echar encima al la pobre de Violetta!.- Victoria amenazo a Daniel este solo sonrió.

-Ella es linda, tanto que creo que le gusta a un chico del Instituto.- Dijo Daniel.

-Te refieres a Armin?.- Pregunto Victoria, Daniel la miro.

-Quien es Armin? El chico de cabello azul ¿no?.- Victoria y Karen negaron.

-Ese es Alexy.- Informo Karen, Daniel exclamo un "oh".

-Armin es el de cabello negro y ojos azules.- Dijo Victoria.

-El que siempre esta jugando en modo ninja cuando estamos en clases?.- pregunto Daniel.

-Eh... Si.- Contesto Victoria.

Después de que quedara aclarado quien era Armin y quien era Alexy, los hermanos esperaron a que llegaron tanto Rosalya como Alexy y Violetta, después de 20 minutos el timbre de la casa sonó. Victoria se levanto y fue a abrir. A los pocos segundo llego victoria seguida de Rosalya, Violetta, Armin y Alexy.

-Hola!.- Saludaron los cuatro sonrientes.

-Hola.- Saludo Karen, Daniel los saludo con la mano.

-Lo siento, Armin se nos pego por que Brandon lo llamo diciendo que tenia un juego super interesante para él.- Se disculpo Alexy.

-Si ya claro, donde esta Brandon?.- Pregunto Armin bastante emocionado.

-Waaaa en la cara no!.- Se oyó como gritaba Brandon. Armin miro las escaleras y segundos después corrió arriba.

-Ehh... Ok... Eso fue bastante raro...- Musito Daniel, Alexy le sonrió.

-Siempre es así! No te preocupes Dan!.-Exclamo Alexy mientras se sentaba al lado de Daniel.

-Esta bien, estoy acostumbrado a lo raro! Cierto Ren?.- Daniel vio a su pelinegra hermana con una sonrisa.

-Lo raro es único.- Contesto esta simplemente.

-Cierto!.- Dijo Rosalya mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra, Victoria se sentó en el sillón individual he hizo un hueco a Violetta para que se sentara con ella.

-Bueno que es exactamente lo que quieren hacer en las invitaciones?.- pregunto Alexy, Karen lo pensó un momento.

-Bueno estaba pensando en que fueran de colores oscuros, que no sean los típicos de hallowen como anaranjado y morado.- Dijo Karen viendo a Alexy.

-Cierto si son de esos colores serian muy aburridas... Que tal color vino y negro? Podríamos hacer una combinación también con el color gris y ¿por que no algo de anaranjado? .- Propuso Alexy.

-Me parece bien pero... Que no sean muy llamativas pero tampoco tan sencillas ¿Me entiendes?.- Al parecer Karen y Alexy estaban muy metidos en eso de las invitaciones.

-Podríamos poner un gato de color anaranjado en la invitación y un gorro con boca y unos enorme dientes de color café.- Propuso Violetta.

-Se vería bastante bien.- Dijo Karen.

-Y si la hacemos como una tarjeta? Así cuando la abran saldría un moustro con un letrero diciendo "Ven a la macabra fiesta" Con la dirección.- Dijo alexy.

-Eso seria perfecto!.- Exclamo feliz Karen mientras que Karen, Alexy y Violetta se ponía a discutir sobre las invitaciones, Rosaly y Victoria se ponía a discutir sobre los disfraces que podrían usar. Daniel que se sentía un poco solito opto por subir y estar con los chicos a jugar. Después de una hora de ideas, las cuatro chicas y el chico suspiraron aliviados por terminar.

-No te metas ahí! Estúpido moustro de agua!.- Oyeron como gritaba Castiel ¿Acaso el también se había unido al club de Amnesia?.

-Agarra ese brazo y lánzalo lejos!.- Grito Armin.

-Eso corre corre!.- Grito Daniel.

-Súbete a la caja! Súbete a la caja!.- Gritaron todos. Rosalya, Victoria, Karen, Violetta y Alexy miraban curiosos hacia arriba, subieron y entraron a la habitación de Brandon todos los chicos se encontraban enfrente de la computadora gritando "Vete" "Que no te coma" "La caja, la caja", Brandon y Lysandro estaban sentados, Lysandro moviendo el mouse y Brandon picando teclas. Los recien llegado se pusieron atrás de los chico, Karen poniéndose aun lado de Castiel, Alexy a un lado de Daniel, Victoria y Violetta de Lysandro y Rosalya atrás de Armin. Al poco tiempo todos gritaban "Ahí viene" Corre" "Escóndete" "Apaga el farol", Karen se aferraba al brazo de Castiel, Alexy al de Daniel, a este poco le importo, Violetta y Victoria estaban abrazadas gritando "Ya no por favor" y Rosalya riendo junto con Armin.

Ciertamente ese día se irían algo traumatizados Victoria, Alexy y Violetta.

* * *

**Espero les gustara abra dos partes mas de la fiesta de disfraces ;P**

**Amnesia The Dark Decent es un juego para la Pc de Terror, trata de un hombre que despierta en un castillo y no tiene memoria solo sabe que se llama Daniel y que tiene que vencer a la obscuridad o algo así a lo largo del juego va recuperando pedazos de su memoria y lo persiguen moustros horribles D: Y también tiene que hacer cosas como pociones, encontrar llaves para abrir algunas puertas cerradas y sobre todo esconderse de los moustros . Tiene tres finales distintos, de hecho en un capitulo creo que fue en el que dije algo sobre la cabeza de Agripa xD bueno el es un moribundo que le dice a Daniel (Nosotros) como hacer un tónico para que se lo de de beber y luego le pide que le corte la cabeza y la lance por un vórtice antes de que Alexander (El p*to que hace maldades) lo cruce, ese final no es muy bueno ya que el protagonista muere junto con alexander. Casi muero con ese juego x.x Pero es un bueno juego.**

**Aclarado eso xD.**

**Cuídense****, Besos y Abrazo :3**

**Bubble Black ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

**Aquí**** con el siguiente cap de Hermanas! Perdón por no actualizar mas seguido pero he tenido clases extra y ... Bueno... no me llevo bien con ingles y matemáticas xD Me evaden!**

**Luiiz: Si se que es Mary sue y si tomo en cuenta las opiniones de las personas que dejan comentarios... Me molesto un poco que pusieras que no le tomo importancia a sus comentarios. También se que no soy buena escritora ya que soy un poco nueva en esto todavía espero mejorar con el tiempo... Gracias por tu comentario me esforzare mas! :D.**

**Guest: Mas o menos que Amber, Leati y Debrah? xD te entiendo Team Victoria! (*-*)/**

* * *

**Fiesta de Disfraces Parte 2.**

Era domingo 3 de la tarde. Alexy, Rosalya, Violetta, Armin Castiel y Lysandro ya estaban en la casa de las hermanas, los últimos tres se habían invitado solos ya que según ellos tenían que terminar su juego junto con el Brandon, Rosalya y Victoria se encontraban en la cocina platicando sobre la decoración y Alexy, Violetta y Karen sobre las invitaciones. Daniel bajo con su celular, parecía estar hablando con alguien.

-Ya te dije que no esta... Salio con sus amigas de compras.- Dijo Daniel un poco irritado, Karen dirigió su vista a su pelinegro hermano.- Que voy a saber yo! No le pregunte... Si... Yo le digo que te llame... Si, adiós papá.

-Quería hablar con migo?.- Pregunto Karen, Daniel asintió.

-Insiste en que regreses a terminar tus estudios haya.- Informo Daniel.- Dijo que cuando llegaras de "tus compras" le llamaras.

-Lo pensare.- Dijo Karen volviendo a sus asuntos, Alexy la vio con una mueca.

-No te llevas bien con tu padre.- Afirmo Alexy, Karen le medio sonrió.

-Bueno, nunca hemos tenido una buena relación... .- Contesto Karen viendo las invitaciones.

-Por que?.- Pregunto curioso Alexy, Karen lo vio fijamente.

-Por que? No lose.- Contesto aun viendo al peli-azul, Alexy suspiro.

-Creo que ambos deben hablar y decir cual es el problema.- Aconsejo Alexy.

-Ya lo hicieron y terminaron peleando.- Hablo Daniel quien ya se había sentado al lado de Violetta.- Karen quería estudiar medicina y termino estudiando Administración de empresas por que era lo que papá quería, mucho tiempo Ren hizo lo que papá quería pero hubo un momento en el que exploto y bueno pelearon.

-Eso es algo que no te toca decir a ti.- Gruño Karen, Daniel la vio con una sonrisa y luego con una mueca.

-Si bueno ese día hasta yo la lleve, puedes creer que me dieron "Tu cállate estúpido vagabundo de mierda".- Daniel parecía bastante ofendido.

-Por que lo de vagabundo?.- Pregunto Violetta que hasta el momento no había hablado.

-Me tome un año sabático y estaba flojeando en la casa.- Dijo Daniel orgulloso ¿Acaso eso era algo de lo cual estar orgulloso? Se preguntaron Karen, Alexy y Violetta.

-Bueno, aclarado lo de Dan "El vagabundo de mierda", sigamos con las invitaciones.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa burlona, Daniel la apunto y abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salio.

-No se me ocurre nada por ahora... Así que quedas libre de mis insultos.- Dijo Daniel se levanto del sillón y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

-Avienta la cabeza!.- Se oyeron los gritos de Castiel, Lysandro y Brandon.

-Noooo! Vamos a morir! Tirare todas las columnas!.- Grito Armin, Daniel se apresuro a ir al cuarto de Brandon.

-No se como pueden seguir con ese juego... Es terrorífico!.- Grito Alexy recordando el trauma que había pasado el día de ayer debido a ese juego, Violetta asintió.

-Vamos no da tanto miedo.- Dijo Karen con una gran sonrisa, Alexy y Violetta la miraron.- Bueno tal vez un poco.- Alexy y Violetta la seguían mirando.-Bueno ya! Da demasiado miedo!

-Que da demasiado miedo?.- Pregunto Castiel apareciendo de la nada.

-Amnesia the Dark Descent.- Contesto Karen mirando a Castiel.- Ya terminaron el juego?

-Si.- Contesto Castiel mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelinegra.

-Y?

-Salimos vivos!.- Dijo con una sonrisa, Karen levanto una ceja y lo miro de manera acusadora.- Esta bien el maldito Armin no tiro a tiempo todas las columnas, Alexander paso por el vórtice y unas cosas nos comieron o nos mataron.

-Pobres de ustedes.- Dijo Karen acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Me siento como un animal si haces eso.- Dijo castiel, Karen sonrió de forma burlona.

-Te acaricio la pancita y te pongo un collar?.- Castiel sonrió y se acerco al oído de la pelinegra.

-Y si te lo pongo yo a ti?.- Pregunto en apenas un susurro de manera picara.

-No gracias.- Contesto Karen con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Alexy tenia curiosidad por saber que le había dicho Castiel a Karen.

-Como quieras al final como quiera tendrás uno.- Dicho esto Castiel se levanto y se fue de nuevo.

-Que fue lo que te susurro?.- pregunto Alexy.

-Que mejor me iba a poner el collar a mi.- Contesto muy natural Karen, Violetta se sonrojo.

-Eres muy madura.- Susurro Violetta, Karen y Alexy la observaron.

-Por que?.- Preguntaron ambos.

-Dar un paso así con tu pareja... osea... Ya sabes... De ese tipo... .- Violetta estaba muy sonrojada, lo cual hizo que tanto alexy como Karen entendieran lo que queria decir.

-Yo y Castiel no hemos hecho nada Violetta.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa.

-Aun.- Dijo Rosalya entrando a la conversación con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-R-Rosalya!.- Grito avergonzada la pelinegra. Rosalya se sentó al lado de Karen y palmeo su hombro.

-Tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti!.- Karen se estremeció por el tono en lo que lo había dicho Rosalya y si recordaba bien una platica que haba tenido con Victoria, Rosalya siempre se iba por lo sexy y atrevido, miro a la peliblanca y empezó a negar.

-Y-yo ... Veras... Ya tengo... Un disfraz.- Dijo con nerviosismo Karen.

-Es mentira!.- Grito Victoria desde la cocina, Karen maldijo a su hermana.

-Como quiera, si tenias otro disfraz haría que te pusieras el que escogí para ti a la fuerza.-Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora para a pelinegra.

-Rosalya... Tu eres increíble.- susurro Karen ya vencida.

-Gracias! Por cierto... ¿Vicky te dio la ropa interior que compramos para ti cuando llegaste?.- Pregunto Rosalya, karen recordó que Victoria le había entregado un regalo de bienvenida y era un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior en color azul con encaje negro.

-Si! Era muy hermoso.- Contesto con una sonrisa Karen, Rosalya se la devolvió.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado!.- En ese momento apareció Daniel seguido por Castiel.

-De que hablen? Y que te gusto Ren?.- Pregunto Daniel sentándose al lado de Violetta.

-Eso no te importa...- Contesto Karen con una sonrisa.

-La ropa interior que le regalamos Vicky y Yo!.- Contesto Rosalya, se oyó una estruendosa risa desde la cocina.

-No puede ser! Ella lo hizo de nuevo! Jajajaja.- Gritaba Victoria, Castiel empezó a reír y Daniel con el, Violetta solo estaba sonrojada y Alexy con una sonrisa.

-Rosalya!.- Grito Karen avergonzada.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Rosalya, aunque no parecía muy arrepentida.

-Esta bien... .- Castiel se sentó a los pies de la pelinegra.- Paso algo?

-No.- Dijo castiel, Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno... Por cierto Dan, necesito que me preste tu portátil.- Pidió Karen, Daniel asintió.

-Ya te la traigo.- Dicho esto se levanto y subió al cuarto de Brandon.

-Lys, armin y Brandon no han bajado.- Susurro Alexy viendo hacia arriba **(N/A: TRIÓ! xD ok no .-.)**

-Deben de estar jugando o algo.- Dijo Karen jugando con un mechón de cabello del pelirrojo.

-Estoy un poco celoso de ti y Vicky!.- Dijo Alexy.

-Por que?.- Pregunto Victoria apareciendo y sentándose al lado de alexy.

-Bueno, ustedes tienen dos hermanos muy apuestos y que siempre están preocupados por ustedes y yo tengo un hermano gemelo que solo le presta atención a sus juegos!.- Se quejo Alexy

-Yo no me llevo bien con Brandon, no nos entendemos y si, se preocupa por mi como yo por él, quiero que nos llevemos bien pero... Simplemente creo que esta en la edad de la rebeldía ¿no?.- Victoria sonreí alegremente, Karen vio a su hermana un poco conmovida al igual que Alexy.

-Waaaa eres tan linda!.- Gritaron ambos y se lanzaron a abrazarla sofocándola con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No se si sentirme celoso o golpear a Alexy por tomarse la libertad de abrazar a mi linda hermana menor Tola.- Dijo Daniel haciendo acto de parecencia en la sala.

-Waaaa Daniel da tanto miedo! Protegeme... ¿Castiel?.- Dijo Alexy corriendo a un lado de Castiel y agarrando el abrazo de este.

-Tsk... Eres muy molesto Alexy.- Castiel se soltó del agarre del peli-azul, Daniel bufo y le entrego la portátil a Karen.

-Para que la quieres?.- Pregunto Daniel sentándose al lado de Karen.

-Mmmm... Esto lo eliminare.- Dijo mostrando una carpeta en la que decía "Infancia Ren y Tola", Daniel se sobresalto.- Pero antes las enviare a mi correo electrónico.

-N-no! Son mías.- Grito Daniel.

-Te ves como un pedofilo acosador.- Karen parecía bastante molesta por el hecho de que Daniel tuviera fotos de ellas.

-Tengo una copia en mi memoria USB.- Daniel parecía bastante aliviado de a ver hecho una copia, Karen se limito a mirarlo y volvió su vista a la portátil.

-Miren este es Dan llorando cuando su juguete favorito se rompió!.- Dijo Karen con una gran sonrisa, pronto todos estaban viendo las fotos.

-Oigan! Invaden mi privacidad!.- Grito molesto y avergonzado Daniel.

Después de una vergonzosa (Para Daniel) muestra de fotos y una larga, todos se fueron excepto Castiel quien estaba en el sofá observando las fotos de la infancia de las hermanas, ya que al ultimo Karen no pudo borrarlas, reía de vez en cuando cuando veía una foto de las hermanas en las que se veían graciosas pero tiernas.

-Ya deja de ver eso!.- Se quejo Karen mientras trataba de quitarle la portátil a el pelirrojo.

-Pienso que eran muy lindas de pequeñas.- Dijo Castiel mientras tomaba del brazo a la pelinegra y la tiraba sobre el sofá.

-Oye Brandon, Daniel y Tola están en la cocina.- le susurro la pelinegra, cuando sintió el aliento del chico en su cuello.

-No importa.- Al decir esto Castiel fue directo a los labios de la chica, la beso dulcemente para pasar a besarle mas apasionadamente. Un golpe en la cabeza de Castiel hizo que se separaran.

-Bastardo, no la beses las libremente en mi presencia.- Dijo un muy enojado Daniel.- Tola y yo iremos a comprar helado ¿De que lo quieres Ren?

-Chocolate con menta!.- Exclamo emocionada Karen, Castiel bufo y se sentó.

-Pórtate bien!.- Dijo Daniel a Karen acariciando la cabeza de esta, ella asintió. Daniel junto con Victoria.

-Que hora es?.- pregunto Castiel viendo hacia afuera.

-Las 6 de la tarde ¿Por que, ya te vas?.- Pregunto Karen, Castiel sonrió.

-Ahh... Si, creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo aquí últimamente.- Dijo mirando el techo, Karen frunció en ceño.

-Eso te incomoda?.- Castiel miro rápidamente a Karen.

-No! No es eso!.- Se apresuro a negar el pelirrojo, Karen lo miro fijamente.- Solo que estoy tan feliz que tengo miedo de perder todo otra vez.

_¿Otra vez?_ Pensó la pelinegra, Castiel suspiro y se levanto.

-Lo dices por que no pudiste conseguir que Tola se enamorara de ti y terminaste con migo?.- Pregunto Karen sin pensarlo, Castiel miro a la chica, Karen tenia la mirada en el suelo.

-Que?.- Castiel se sentía un poco molesto.- Piensas que soy ese tipo de persona?

-... .- Karen no se atrevía a contestar.- N...

-Ja en serio lo crees! No puedo creerlo.- Grito Castiel molesto.

-Nunca he pensado que eres ese tipo de persona!.- Grito Karen aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-Entonces por que?.- Castiel se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

-No lose!... Mierda no me hagas caso... Yo lo dije sin pensarlo.- murmuro Karen cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Tu... Enserio eres tonta.- Karen levanto la vista y vio a Castiel con una sonrisa amable, paso su brazos pro el cuello de el y lo beso.

-Lo siento... Es que... .- Castiel la callo con un beso.

-Ya cállate.- Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

**Con Victoria y** **Daniel.**

Daniel y Victoria decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque cuando escucharon a Castiel gritar "Enserio lo crees, no puedo creerlo!". Victoria sugirió que era mejor dejarlos solos y daniel a duras penas acepto.

-Crees que ya hayan terminado?.- pregunto Victoria mientras se mecía en un columpio, Daniel quien también se mecía, se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se.- Contesto.

-Ahhh! Esto es divertido hace mucho que no hablaba a solas contigo! Me siento nostálgica.- Exclamo feliz Victoria.

-Cierto.- Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa, vio como la castaña se mecía en el columpio con una gran sonrisa.- Voy a extrañar esto.

-Por que?.- Pregunto la Victoria deteniéndose y mirando a Daniel.

-Solo estaré por dos meses aquí, se lo prometí a mi padre, luego me iré de nuevo a Estados Unidos a estudiar y no volveré hasta que termine mi carrera.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste Daniel, Victoria lo miro triste.

-Pero... Pero eres mayor de edad! Puedes hacer lo que tu quieras!.- Grito, Daniel negó.

-Sabes como es mi padre, un hombre manipulador y si no hacemos lo que el quiere... Oye por que no volvemos?.- Daniel se levanto del columpio y empezó a caminar, Victoria hizo lo mismo y fue atrás de él.

-El no puede decidir por ti.- Daniel volteo a ver a Victoria y sonrió de manera triste se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabeza.

-Ya lo hizo.- Empezó a caminar de nuevo, cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa, Daniel sintió como agarraban su camisa.

-No nos volveremos a ver?.- Pregunto Victoria con lagrimas apunto de salir.- Tu eres como un hermano mayo para mi y te quiero como a Karen.

-No sigas.- susurro Daniel viendo a la menor con una mirada triste.

-Es que no puedo aceptar que alguien querido para mi se va... .- Daniel la tomo de la cabeza y la beso, Victoria estaba en shock por lo que no hizo intento por forcejear. Daniel se separo pero seguía cerca de la boca de la castaña. Victoria tenia los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sonrojada.

-No te veo como a una hermana, así que no digas cosas como esas.- Dicho esto volvió a besarle, Victoria no sabia si corresponder al beso o no, hasta el momento solo había besado a un chico y esa era Lysandro.

-Siento interrumpir, pero creo que olvide mi libreta en su casa.- Victoria al escuchar esa voz se separo rápidamente del pelinegro.

-L-lysandro...

-Se que te dije que me rendiría y que sabia como perder, pero tenia que hacerlo para que al menos supiera de mis sentimientos.- Dijo Daniel sin mirar a Lysandro.

-Ahora mismo quiero golpearte, pero no lo haré frente a una dama.- Victoria se estremeció ante la fría mirada de Lysandro hacia Daniel. Daniel miro a Lysandro y sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos como las demás.

-Ya tienes el camino libre Lys! No te preocupes mas por mi, no seré mas un estorbo.- En ese momento Castiel y Karen salieron.

-Que pasa?.- pregunto Karen ante la mala atmósfera que había entre Lysandro y Daniel.

-Le decía a Lysandro que nuestra estancia aquí solo era temporal.- Dijo Daniel viendo a Karen esta se sorprendió un poco pero se repuso.

-Nuestra? Temporal?.- Pregunto Castiel viendo a Karen esta no contesto solo se limitaba a ver a Daniel y el a ella.

-No es nada.- Contesto Karen viendo a Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Bueno tengo mucho sueño.- Dicho esto Daniel entro a la casa, Karen fijo su vista en su hermana menor quien estaba llorando.

-Daniel!.- Grito entrando a la casa. Castiel, Lysandro y Victoria se quedaron afuera.

-Yo creo que mañana preguntare eso de "estancia temporal".- Dijo Castiel se acerco Victoria y le sonrió.- Animo Tabla!

-Castiel...- Lysandro vio a su amigo y castiel bufo.

-Me voy.- Castiel dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Victoria y se fue. Lysandro se acerco a Victoria y la abrazo.

-Y-yo... No veo a Daniel de esa forma... Yo solo quiero a Lysandro.- Balbuceo contra el pecho del albino.

-Perdóname... Te la has pasado mal por mi, te he hecho daño y aun así quiero que ahora solo me mires a mi.- Susurro Lysandro acariciando los cabellos castaños de Victoria.- Soy un hombre egoísta.

-Me gusta esa parte de ti.- Victoria se abrazo a Lysandro. Lysandro suspiro aliviado y apretó aun mas a Victoria.

-Que debo hacer?.- se pregunto el albino Victoria lo miro sin entender.- Realmente tengo ganas de golpear a Daniel.

-No hagas eso por favor.- Dijo Victoria sonriendo, Lysandro sonrió y beso la frente de la castaña.

**Al ****día siguiente. **

Victoria, Karen, Daniel y Brandon iban camino a el instituto, Brandon sentía un poco pesado el ambiente así que opto por irse por otro lado. Daniel se mostraba una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro se sentía triste, Karen tenia ganas de golpearlo pero se contenía y Victoria se sentía incomoda y algo triste. Cuando entraron al instituto Alexy apareció de la nada con una cara de pánico.

-Armin perdió las invitaciones que habíamos mandado a hacer!.- Grito exaltado el peli-azul.

-Que?!.-Grito la pelinegra tomando a Alexy de los hombros.

-Armin perdió las invitaciones!.- Grito de nuevo Alexy, Armin que se encontraba atrás de su hermano, sin rastro alguno de culpabilidad sonrió.

-Perdón!.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Karen y Alexy lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Ehh? Y ahora que vamos a hacer?.- Pregunto Victoria desilusionada. Castiel, Rosalya y Lysandro aparecieron y vieron como Alexy y Karen meneaban de un lado para otro a Armin reclamándole.

-Que paso?.- Pregunto Rosalya a Victoria.

-Armin perdió las invitaciones.- Informo la castaño.

-Ahh! Ya vera ese friki!.- Grito Rosalya algo molesta y se unió a los reclamos junto con Karen y Alexy, el pobre de Armin ya no sabia que decir o hacer.

-Que paso?.- Pregunto Kentin apareciendo detrás de Victoria y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Armin perdió las invitaciones.- Contesto ahora Daniel.

-Invitaciones de que?.- Pregunto el joven militar.

-Una fiesta de disfraces.- Kentin asintió y luego pareció pensar en algo, busco en su mochila y saco una pequeña bolsa de plástico y se la mostró a Daniel.

-De pura casualidad son estas?.- Pregunto dándoselas a el pelinegro, Daniel sonrió y abrazo al castaño.- Mierda Daniel suéltame!

-Eres un nuestro héroe!.- Grito aun abrazando a Kentin, este por su lado trataba de soltarse sin resultado alguno.- Oigan Kentin las encontró!

Karen, Rosalya y Alexy voltearon al oír a Daniel y dejaron en paz a Armin dirigiéndose hacia kentin. Daniel solto a Kentin y cuando este pensaba estar a salvo fue atacado de sofocado de nuevo pero ahora al triple.

-Eres nuestra salvación!.- Exclamaba Rosalya feliz.

-Cásate con migo!.- Grito una muy feliz Karen, Castiel se exalto, Daniel y Lysandro empezaron a reír al ver la cara de Castiel.

-Si fuera una chica te besaría! Aun que como quiera si quiero puedo hacerlo!.- Kentin palideció ante el comentario del chico de cabello azul. Castiel tomo a Karen por el brazo y la jalo separandola de Kentin y abrazándola de manera posesiva.

-Oigan ya suélteme!.- Grito casi al borde de la muerte Kentin, Rosalya y Alexy lo soltaron y quitaron las invitaciones de las manos de Daniel y se echaron a correr, empezaron a repartir la invitaciones entre los alumnos que veían pasando.

-Donde las encontraste?.- Pregunto Armin con una sonrisa, Kentin lo observo.

-Estaban tiradas cerca de la cafetería, la recogí por que decían el nombre de Alexy.- Contesto, Victoria palmeo su hombro y sonrió.

-Bien hecho Kentin! Salvaste a Armin de una muerte segura!.- Lo felicito ella, kentin solo se limito a asentir.

-Tu pequeño bicho raro! Que es eso de "Cásate con migo"?.- Pregunto Castiel estirando la mejilla de Karen.

-Waaa... Duele!.- Se quejo Karen tratando de quitar la mano del pelirrojo.- L-lo s-iento.

-Como le pides a otro chico que se case contigo cuando tienes a un chico sexy por novio.- Castiel tenia una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, Karen seguía tratando de soltar su ya roja mejilla.

-Tienes el ego muy subido, tonto pelirrojo.- Le dijo Karen cuando por fin se soltó y se sobaba la mejilla, Castiel sonrió picara-mente.

-Vas a negar que soy sexy?.- Karen lo examino con la mirada y dio una vuelta al rededor de él, cuando termino su inspección se puso enfrente del pelirrojo que aun seguía con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un bueno cuerpo y una cara muy atractiva... Pero, te faltan pompis.- Dijo con una sonrisa Karen poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda todos los presentes, empezaron a carcajearse, Castiel estaba sonrojado y molesto, muy molesto.

-Ahora quien es la tabla?.- Pregunto Victoria riendo, eso solo logro encender las las mejillas del pelirrojo y su enojo.

-Creo que estoy en problemas.- Susurro Karen cuando vio la mirada del pelirrojo, se acerco a Kentin.- Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me protegerías?

-S-si.- Dijo Kentin tratando de contener la risa.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que lo hagas.- Dijo con una sonrisa Karen, Kentin paro de reír y volteo a ver a Castiel y al aura oscura surgiendo de el.

-Creo que... Tu solita de defiendes bien.- Dicho esto Kentin huyo y después Lysandro, Daniel, Victoria y Armin. Dejando a Karen a merced del demonio pelirrojo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado en el siguiente episodio "Fiesta de Disfraces Parte 3" y la llegada de alguien un poco tenebroso (Para mi T.T)**

**Bueno sin mas que decir...**

**Me despido y nos leemos luego!**

**Bubble Black ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waaaaaaa! Ya vieron la imágenes especiales de Hallowen?! Son hermosas!**

**Yo gane la de Castiel, Kentin y Nathaniel! Tuve que ponerle crédito a mi celular pero valió la pena! Aun me faltan 3 puertas mas... Osea Lysandro, Armin y vi en una pagina que hay un traje especial! Lo tengo que tener...**

**Casi muero desangrada al ver al sexy Diablo pelirrojo... *¬* Y morí de risa al ver a amber atrás del científico loco de Nath xD.**

**A ustedes que les pareció? Sexys ¿no?**

**Mi hermana obtuvo todas la imágenes le falta el traje pero dice que lo tendrá luego.**

**Lo malo es que solo es un evento y no volverá a ocurrir nunca T.T. Lo bueno es que estará hasta el 11 de noviembre así que disfrútenlo como yo lo hice y lo voy hacer... En el cap pondré a los chicos con esos disfraces... Bueno un poco mas tapados xD**

**En este cap pasaran el tiempo, no tanto pero pasara.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir.. Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Fiesta de Disfraces Parte 3.**

-Esto se llama secuestro! ¿Sabias eso?.- Grito molesta Karen.

-Si hubieras cooperado no estaría pasando esto!.- Le grito Alexy.

-Karen cálmate.- Dijo Victoria tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Que me calme?! Mírame!.- Le grito Karen a Victoria y esta lo vio. Karen estaba sobre el hombro del peli-azul, atada de las manos y los pies con lo que parecían ser telas.

-Si no te hubieras resistido no estarías así.- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa, Karen bufo. ¿Como habían llegado a eso? Fácil, todo fue hace una hora.

~Una hora antes~

Karen estaba platicando alegremente con Nathaniel y Melody en la sala de delegados, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy sonriente Rosalya, Karen se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y rodeo la mesa, Rosalya se acerco a ella.

-Nathaniel! Detenle hasta que salga!.- Pidió en un grito Karen Nathaniel no entendió pero aun así tomo el brazo de la peliblanca, Karen aprovecho para salir corriendo de la sala de delegados.

-Alexy!.- Grito Rosalya, Nathaniel soltó el brazo de ella. Karen iba corriendo hacia el pasillo cuando oyó el grito de Rosalya y vio a Alexy esperándola en la que podía ser su única salida, corrió en dirección contraria viendo a Rosalya salir de la sala de delegados, corrió a su lado evitando que Rosalya la atrapara fue al sótano pero ahí estaba Armin sonriendo mientras la saludaba, Karen susurro "un no puede ser" y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el aula de ciencias y ahí estaba Castiel.

-Tu también?.- pregunto molesta, este solo le sonrió, Karen bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a Rosalya subiendo la evito a toda costa y siguió corriendo, llego a la salida y extrañamente Alexy no estaba, salio lentamente y fue atrapada por unos brazos subió su mirada y vio a Alexy con una gran sonrisa, trato de soltarse y cuando lo logro se fue en dirección al gimnasio, se escondió en los vestuarios y paso ahí 10 minutos, algo raro ya que tal vez alexy la había visto. Se sentó tranquilamente en las bancas y cerro los ojos ¿Por que Rosalya y Alexy habían llegado hasta ese punto para atraparla?¿Acaso no había dicho ya que se pondría el maldito disfraz? Sintió que cubrían su boca y la tiraban sobre el piso, vio a Alexy y Rosalya con talas en las manos.

-Creíste que escaparías?.- Pregunto Rosalya con una sonrisa. Alexy la volteo boca abajo y karen sintió como eran amarradas sus manos y pies.

-Listo! Ahora cárgala y vamos por Vicky!.- Dijo sonriente rosalya, Alexy cargo a Karen y la puso sobre su hombro. Entraron al instituto y todos veían a Alexy y Karen, Castiel cuando vio atada a la pelinegra empezó a reír.

-Estúpido pelirrojo! Tomare venganza!.- Grito Karen, Castiel paro de reír y siguió a Alexy con una sonrisa.

-Así? Como?.- pregunto, Karen lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

-Ojala disfrutes besar tu mano o otra cosa.- Dijo, Alexy rió un poco.

-Por que?.- Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Por que yo no lo haré por una semana!.- Dijo feliz Karen, Alexy exploto en carcajadas.

-Lo dejaras en abstinencia?.- pregunto riendo.

-Algo así.- Contesto Karen, Castiel hizo que Alexy se detuviera y le quito a Karen del hombro y se fue caminando entrando al armario de limpieza. Alexy se le quedo mirando ¿Él la iba a regresar, cierto?.

-No! ¿Que haces?!.- Oyó gritar a la pelinegra, Rosalya suspiro.

-Tu espera a Karen y Castiel yo iré por Vicky.- Alexy asintió. Estaba recargado contra la pared cerca del armario donde momentos atrás había entrado Castiel con Karen.

-Ya basta! No mas!.- Grito Karen lo que iban pasando se quedaban viendo el armario curiosos, al cabo de 5 minutos, castiel salio con Karen, aun atada, ella tenia los labios rojos al igual que las mejillas y una cuanta marca en su cuello.

-Toma.- Castiel le entrego a Karen y se fue sonriendo victorioso.

-Estúpido pelirrojo... Ya vera... Solo espera.- Refunfuñaba Karen molesta, Alexy rió, Rosalya se acerco a ellos con Victoria del brazo e intentando escapar.

-Por que Karen esta amarrada?.- pregunto Victoria confundida.

-Se estaba negando a cooperar.- Dijo Rosalya.- Ahora vamos tu casa!

~Regresando~

Ya estaban por llegar a la casa, el celular de Rosalya sonó, ella lo saco de su bolsa y contesto.

-Hola? Lysandro... Si... Eso es lo que se van a poner... Me da igual se van a ver bien... Dile a Castiel que si no se lo pone no vera a Karen con su disfraz... Y si tu no te lo pones no veras a Vicky... Es fácil controlarlos... Bye.- Colgó y sonrió, entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por la mamá de Victoria y Karen.

-Vaya! Ahora que hizo mi torpe hija?.- pregunto viendo a Karen en el hombro de Alexy.

-Intentaba escapar de nosotros.- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa.

-Ja nunca ha sido fanática de los disfraces.- Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Bueno, la dejo en su habitación y me voy, si no armin se escapara.- Alexy subió las escaleras y Rosalya y Victoria atrás de él. Cuando llegaron Alexy soltó a Karen dejando la caer sobre la cama y después la desato, esta solo se agarro las muñecas y se quejaba, Alexy salio de la habitación y se fue.

Después de dos horas las chicas bajaron, Karen quejándose y Victoria tratándola de clamar. La madre de las chicas y Brandon vieron sorprendidos a lasa tres chicas.

Karen llevaba un vestido blanco corto, por encima de las rodillas, con un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura, unas zapatillas color negro, una pequeña capa roja, su largo cabello caía sobre sus hombros y espalda atado en una media coleta y una diademada en su cabeza negra con una flor roja. Claramente ella era caperucita roja.

Victoria llevaba un short y top de color negro con medias de igual color, unas pequeñas alas de murciélago en su espalda y una cola negra que al final tenia un pico, unos botines negros con listones morados, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, varios mechones caían por su cara. Ella era algo así como un demonio o algo por el estilo.

Rosalya tenia puesto una mini falda café, unas botas similares a las que usa normalmente, una blusa negra y un abrigo largo (Tipo Valgensin) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un sombrero café y el cabello suelto.

-Tu que eres Rosalya?.- pregunto Brandon quien estaba vestido de lo que se suponía un vampiro.

-Soy Valgensin en versión femenina.- Contesto con una sonrisa, Karen bufo ¿Por que ella no fue Valgensin?-Nosotras nos vamos!

-Que les vaya bien chicas! Pero antes...- La mujer de mayor edad saco una cámara y les tomo una foto.

-Nos vemos en la noche o tal vez mañana!.- Grito Rosalya mientras empujaba a Karen y Victoria hacia la salida.

-Con cuidado!.- Grito la mujer, Brandon se fue atrás de ellas, estuvieron caminando por 5 minutos, Karen se molestaba ante la mirada de los chicos que pasaban cuando llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo ya había gente dentro, habían puesto en la invitación 7:30, Rosalya se apresuro a entrar cuando abrió la puerta se toparon con un ¿Diablo? A Karen casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a su novio, pantalón blanco, saco de igual color, el cabello perfectamente arreglado hacia atrás, unos cuernos y una cola de color rojo y para re-matarla !Sin camisa! El pelirrojo sonrió burlón ante la mirada de las chicas.

-Soy sexy!.- Dijo feliz.- Pasen ¿te traigo un balde para la baba?

-No gracias.- Dijo Karen reponiéndose, Victoria rió y Brandon con ella, entraron y ya estaban ahí Kentin quien estaba vestido de hombre lobo platicando alegremente con Iris esta estaba vestida de novia muerta, Nathaniel y Melody, el primero vestido de algo así como ¿Científico loco? La segunda iba vestida de mujer lobo, por otro lado Armin, Alexy y Violetta, Armin estaba de zombie, Alexy de sombrerero loco, Violetta de Alicia, también estaban kim, Dajan, Peggy, Karla estos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo con Armin ya que eran zombies también, Amber, Charlotte y Li estaban cerca de las escaleras, la primera vestida de bruja pero sexy o eso parecía, Charlotte estaba vestida de gatita y Li de ángel. Victoria busco con la mirada a Lysandro pero no lograba encontrarlo hasta que lo vio bajar por las escaleras junto con Daniel. Lysandro tenia un traje negro con huesos ¿Era un traje cierto? En el pecho había un corazón y su cara estaba perfectamente pintada de negro con la cara de una calavera, Daniel estaba vestido de pirata.

Lysandro se acerco a Victoria y sonrió.

-Hola!.- Saludo.

-Quiero pensar que eso es un traje y no pintura.- Dijo Karen observando al albino.

-De hecho es pintura.- Informo él.- El pantalón si es de verdad.

-Ya veo... Es bastante original, pero tardaras en quitar la pintura.- Dijo Karen.

-Eso ya lose.- Dijo el con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quedo genial! ¿No? Lo hice yo solito.- Presumió el pirata, Victoria asintió.

Todos platicaban alegremente y otros bailaban, Daniel estaba siendo acorralado por algunas chicas en una esquina, Alexy y Armin se burlaban de el junto con Kentin, Amber coqueteaba con Castiel y Karen los observa a lo lejos, pues ella estaba platicando con Melody y Violetta, Nathaniel y Lysandro platicaban con Victoria, Rosalya cantaba en el karaoke que habían rentado, ya era media noche y algunos ya se habían ido. Castiel se alejo de amber y fue hacia Karen con una sonrisa, la había estado observado desde hace rato, Nathaniel apareció de atrás de melody y empezó a platicar con las chicas, le dijo algo a Karen que hizo que esta se sonrojara, Castiel apretó los puños y fue rápido hacia ella cuando llego paso un brazo alrededor de ella y beso su mejilla.

-Que tal se la estan pasado chicas?.- pregunto Castiel

-Bien!.- contestaron Violetta y Melody. Nathaniel se quedo callado.

-Y tu Caperucita roja?.- pregunto Mordiendo la oreja de la pelinegra, esta se estremeció.

-Mmmm... ¿Bien?.- Contesto con una mueca.

-Por que la mueca?.- pregunta Nathaniel.

-Bueno no me hace ilusión que una bruja coquetee con mi sexy Diablo.- Contesto viendo al rubio, Castiel empezó a reir.

-Claro! Estas celosa!.- Exclamo el pelirrojo.

-No! En poco tiempo me iré con el lobo feroz que esta por haya.- Dijo Karen apuntando a Kentin.

-Yo creo que no.- susurro Castiel besando el cuello de la chica de la capa.

-No hagan eso enfrente de los niños.- Dijo Nathaniel sonriendo y tapando lo ojos de Violetta, Castiel bufo.

-Estúpido rubio.- Nathaniel sonrió.

-Cabello de menstruación.- Contraataco el delegado.

-Científico inútil.

-Diablo imbécil.

-La tienes pequeña.

-Tu no tienes nada.

-Gay de mierda.

-Muerde almohadas*.

-Virgen.

-Señor castidad ambulante.

-Ya basta!.- Gritaron karen y melody, Melody jalo al rubio hacia otro lado no sin antes que este le hiciera una señal a Castiel con el dedo, Castiel hizo como si lo tomara y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Ustedes nunca se van a llevar bien ¿verdad?.- Castiel negó y Karen suspiro.

-Espera... Como sabes que no nos llevábamos bien?.- Pregunto Castiel.

-Nath me lo dijo y Tola también.- Contesto con una sonrisa, Castiel asintió.

-Por que no vamos a un lugar mas... Privado.- Sugirió el pelirrojo abrazando por la cintura a Karen.

-Creí haberte dicho que buscaras otra cosa para besar.- Dijo Karen sonriendo.

-Mmmm... No te prefiero a ti.- Dijo besando el cuello de ella.- Rosalya!

Rosalya quien estaba cerca volteo y vio a Castiel y Karen se acerco a ello y sonrió.

-Que pasa?.- pregunto

-Puedes decirles a todos que la fiesta acabo.- Pidió Castiel, Rosalya asintió.

-Ciertamente ya estoy cansada.- Dicho esto se fue y tomo el micrófono del karaoke.- Oigan ya acabo la fiesta así que pueden ir saliendo, Gracias por venir!

Todos exclamaron un "Noooo" pero terminaron yéndose, la casa estuvo vacía en cuestión de minutos, solo se habían quedado Rosalya, Lysandro, Victoria, Daniel, Alexy, Armin, Brandon, Melody, Violetta, Nathaniel y Amber. Daniel, Armin y Lysandro estaban sobre el sofá durmiendo ya que se habían pasado de copas y terminaron colapsando en el sofá. Violetta, Melody y Alexy se habían quedado a ayudar para limpiar, Nathaniel para esperar a Melody y Amber para seguir coqueteando con Castiel, cosa que no paso ya que el pelirrojo estaba pegado a Karen abrazándola, Victoria habia traido una manta de quien sabe donde y había tapado a los tres chicos del sofá con ella. Brandon estaba tomando fotos de Daniel, Lysandro y Armin con la baba de fuera y con las pocas ropas que traían para futuros chantajes. Después de haber ayudado un poco Nathaniel, Melody, Violetta y Amber se fueron, Rosalya llamo a Leigh para avisar que se quedarían en la casa de Castiel y Victoria hizo lo mismo con su mamá. Entre Alexy, Brandon y Castiel, llevaron a los borrachos a las habitaciones vacías, dejaron a Lysandro en una la que compartiría con Victoria, a Daniel con la que compartiría con alexy y Armin y Brandon en otra, Rosalya dormiría sola, Karen estaba en contra de dormir con el pelirrojo pero termino aceptando o mas bien termino siendo llevada por él.

En la habitación del pelirrojo estaba Karen acorralada contra la pared cerca de la puerta.

-Gritare si no me dejas!.- Dijo molesta, Castiel sonrió.

-Oh! Claro que gritaras pero no para eso.- Dijo con un tono sensual, Karen se sonrojo.

-Eh... Quiero bañarme.- Dijo Karen evitando la mirada lasciva del pelirrojo, Castiel suspiro y la dejo le indico donde estaba el baño y ella se apresuro a ir. Castiel pensó que tal vez ella necesitaría algo para dormir a no ser de que dormiría con su traje, busco entre su ropa y encontró una camisa que tal vez le quedaría puesto que se veía pequeña, decidió entrar al baño ya que tal vez ni siquiera ella se había desvestido. Error. Karen estaba en ropa interior, la chica miro sorprendida y sonrojada al pelirrojo pero no hizo intento por cubrirse, Castiel por otro lado dejo caer la camisa que llevaba en manos y mando todo a la mierda.

Se acerco a ella y tomo su cara besándola apasionadamente, la pelinegra trataba de soltarse cosa que castiel no permitió y la beso mas profundamente, eso hizo que Karen dejara de luchar y le devolviera el beso, se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, Castiel la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la regadera, encendió el grifo y el agua fría callo sobre ellos. Karen se estremeció al sentir el agua sobre su piel, Castiel la dejo en el suelo y se deshizo de su traje y accesorio quedando solamente en unos boxers negros, beso de nuevo a la pelinegra y llevo sus manos hacia el broche del sostén, Karen se separo de él.

-Ca-castiel.- Murmuro, el pelirrojo cuando por fin logro quitar el molesto sostén empezó a besar los pechos de ella.- O-oye.

Castiel no prestaba atención a la chica y seguía besando, lamiendo y mordiendo los pechos de ella, Karen por su lado acariciaba el pecho y torso del pelirrojo. Karen gemía y eso solo hacia que el pelirrojo se excitara aun mas, Castiel dejo su trabajo con los pecho de ella y puso sus manos en las caderas para luego bajar a las bragas, empezó a bajarlas, Karen soltó un suspiro, Castiel observo a su novia y esta lo miro y asintió.

Castiel quito las bragas dejando desnuda a Karen, la observo y en un rápido movimiento se quito el la única prenda que traía, tomo a la chica de la cintura y la cargo, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de él.

-S-si te duele, parare.- Dijo Castiel con dificultad, Karen asintió, el pelirrojo se abrió paso dentro de la chica y observo como esta hacia gestos de incomodidad y dolor, la beso para distraerla y al parecer funciono, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella gimió por lo apretada que estaba, la recargo contra la pared, Karen puso su cabeza en el hombro de él y respiro hondo. Castiel espero unos minutos y cuando sintió a la chica moverse la observo, tenia mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro, la boca entre abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Muévete.- Pidió, Castiel sonrió y empezó a moverse dentro de ella primero con un vaivén lento y conforme iba avanzando mas rápido, sintió como las paredes de la chica apretaban su miembro, los gemidos de ambos se hicieron mas sonoros.- Ca-castiel... yo... ah...

-Mierda... No puedo... .- Castiel aumento la velocidad y puso su cara contra el cuello de ella, se sentía cerca y ella igual. Unas estocadas mas y llegaron al orgasmo primero Karen y luego Castiel. Estaban agitados y el agua aun caía sobre ellos, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron salieron de la ducha y se secaron, Castiel le dio la camisa que había encontrado para ella y esta la tomo poniéndosela, Castiel tomo una toalla y la enredado en sus caderas salieron el baño y castiel se dirigió a su armario saco un boxer y se lo puso, cuando dirigió su vista a Karen esta estaba sentada y viendo al pelirrojo.

-Soy demasiado sexy para ti?.- pregunto con una sonrisa, Karen se sonrojo, tomo una almohada y se cubrió con ella el rostros. Castiel rió y se dirigió a ella.- No pensaste que esta noche te dejaría en paz ¿verdad?

-Nunca pensé eso.- Dijo Karen quitando la almohada de su rostro y besando al pelirrojo.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Castiel se despertó al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro ¿Por que siempre olvidaba cerrar la cortina? se sentó en la cama y observo a su lado donde estaba su novia, la sabana solo le cubría el trasero dejando expuesto su cuerpo, sonrió y se inclino besando las espalda de ella, sintió como se removía así que se separo.

-Tengo sueño.- susurro Karen, Castiel sonrió de lado.

-Levántate o te atacare de nuevo.- Karen refunfuño y se sentó en la cama, hizo una mueca lo cual Castiel noto.- Te duele?

-No... Solo es una pequeña molestia.- Dijo ella, Castiel la miro.

-Perdón, no me controle.- Karen volteo a mirarlo.

-No se que debo decir a eso...- Castiel sonrió. Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron Castiel, Karen se puso solo el vestido de su disfraz y la ropa interior ya seca. Cuando salieron de la habitación se toparon con Lysandro, Armin y Daniel que se quejaban de sus cabezas. Bajaron y vieron a Victoria, Rosalya y Alexy cocinando, Brandon estaba jugando con Demonio.

-Buenos Días!.- Saludaron Rosalya y Alexy.

-Holap!.- Dijo Victoria.

-Buenos Días.- Dijeron todos, cuando Alexy, Rosalya y Victoria terminaron de cocinar arreglaron la mesa y desayunaron. Daniel y Armin se quejaban de que les dolía la cabeza, Lysandro se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y pasando sus manos por el cabello diciendo "No lo vuelvo a hacer". Castiel mantenía una enorme sonrisa, cosa que Rosalya no paso por alto.

-Paso algo bueno anoche?.- pregunto la peliblanca.

-Bueno? Si... .- Contesto Castiel, Alexy ya se lo imaginaba al igual que rosalya y Brandon, Victoria prefirió no darle importancia, Daniel estaba quejándose que ni siquiera reclamo al pelirrojo, Armin a pesar de su resaca sonrió.

-Y a que tal tu noche Lys?.- pregunto Rosalya ahora a su cuñado, este levanto la vista rápido y se sonrojo.

-Placentera.- contesto Victoria se sonrojo, no había pasado nada o bueno al menos no habían ido tan lejos como lo habían hecho Castiel y Karen.

-Waaa! La virginidad de mis dos inocentes y puras hermanas fue robada por un pelirrojo feo y un victoriano que me golpeo ayer.-Lloriqueo Daniel, Victoria y Karen observaron a Lysandro con la ceja alzada.

-Lo golpeaste?.- pregunto Karen.

-Un poco.- Contesto el albino, Victoria golpeo su hombro y Karen rió.

Después de desayunar, todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas,Daniel, Brandon, Victoria y Karen siendo acompañadas por Castiel y Lysandro. Cuando llegaron los recibió su madre con una sonrisa.

-Les fue bien?.- pregunto cuando los chicos se fueron. Karen y Victoria se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Excelente!.- Exclamaron, Brandon bufo.

-Si estuvo divertido.- Dijo Daniel.

-Me alegro!

~Mes y medio después~

-Tengo frió.- Se quejaba Victoria, Karen estaba encantada pues hace poco habían entrado en la época de invierno y ahora estaban a diciembre.

-Llorona.- Le dijo Karen con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, Victoria iba tomada de la mano de Lysandro y Karen de la de Castiel.

-Ya cállate.- Dijo Victoria, Karen rió.

-Disfrútalo Tola! Casi es navidad!.- Exclamo feliz la pelinegra.

-Odio el frió.- Musito Victoria.- Vamos a casa.

-Solo falta comprar algunas cosas.- Le dijo Karen.- Eh? Una tienda de ropa interior? Vamos Tola!

-No! .- Grito la castaña, Karen soltó la mano de castiel y jalo a Victoria que jalo a Lysandro con ella.

-Déjalo! o acaso quieres que te vea en ropa interior?.- Victoria lo soltó.- Buena chica

-Oye compra un conjunto sexy para la noche de navidad.- Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Lo pensare!.- Grito Karen mientras jalaba a su hermana menor hacia la tienda.

-Karen parece mas feliz.- comento Lysandro.

-Bueno ama el frió.- Dijo Castiel.- Vicky parase una amargada.

-Odia el frió.- dijo Lysandro, Castiel sonrió.- Por que sonríes?

-No puedo sonreír?.- Pregunto Castiel viendo a su amigo.

-Supongo que si.- Contesto el albino. Las hermanas después de unos minutos aparecieron con mas bolsas, Victoria avergonzada y Karen sonriente.

-Le fue bien?.- pregunto Castiel, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de su novia.

-Tola se compro un lindo...- Victoria tapo la boca de su hermana y la miro mal.

-Ya vayámonos.- Dicho esto los cuatro fueron a la parada de autobuses y subieron, al llegar bajaron en la estación de autobuses cerca de la casa de las hermanas, caminaron muy poco y llegaron.

-Llegamos!.- Grito Karen, mientras entraba a la casa seguida de castiel.

-Querida ven a la sala!.- grito su madre, Karen frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la sala, dejo caer las bolsas que traía, en la sala estaban sentados su madre, Daniel y a su lado...

-Te ves tan radiante como siempre querida.- La saludo el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Daniel.

-Papá...

* * *

**Que les pareció? Lo bueno que la puede subir a tiempo un poco tarde pero... bueno. Como verán no soy buena con el lemmon... xD**

**Espero les gustara! El especial de Hallowen se los debo planeaba subirlo hoy pero no lo he terminado xD**

**Feliz Hallowen! Pásenla bien!**

**Reviews?**

**Cuidense! Besos y Abrazos!**

**Bubble Black (~°¬°)~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oliiii! n.n**

**Bueno solo para informar Este es el ultimo Capitulo de La historia... u.u... Mas el Epilogo.**

**Mmmm bueno aquí se los dejo (No se que decir)**

**Por cierto nunca he puesto como es la Mamá de las hermanas así que pondré como es... antes de que se me olvide.**

**Adriana Rodriguez: Cabello negro corto, piel blanca, ojos negros, mide 1.68. Tiene 39 años, aunque aparente menos, es muy alegre y gusta del frió al igual que brandon y Karen, su carácter es similar al de Victoria, no le gustan mucho los conflictos ni pelear pero cuando se trata de su familia da todo. Se ha casado y divorciado dos veces. **

**Creo que es todo sobre ella.**

* * *

**Un adiós?**

-Papá...

El hombre enfrente de ellos era tan alto como Lysandro, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanco y una corbata azul, sus ojos eran del mismo color que Karen al igual que el tono de su piel. El hombre era bastante guapo pero tenia una cara muy seria. Los ojos café oscuro del hombre se posaron sobre Castiel y Lysandro que se mantenían detrás de las chicas.

-Amigos?.- Pregunto volviendo su mirada a la pelinegra.

-Mi novio y el novio de Victoria.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Castiel y después a Lysandro. El hombre miro a Castiel con la ceja alzada. Se levanto y se puso frente a ellos.

-Marcos Huerta.- Se presento el hombre extendiendo la mano al pelirrojo este la tomo y la estrecho.

-Castiel.- Dijo simplemente el chico, el hombre ahora le extendió la mano a Lysandro.

-Lysandro, gusto en conocerlo.- Dijo el albino. El hombre asintió y se volvió a sentar al lado de Daniel.

-Ya paso el plazo que tenían.- Dijo Marcos viendo a la pelinegra ¿Plazo? se preguntaron Castiel, Lysandro y Victoria.

-Esta Brandon?.- pregunto la pelinegra a su madre.

-Fue a pasear a Maikel.- Informo, Karen asintió.

-Bueno, espero que tengas tus cosas preparadas para mañana.- Dijo Marcos, Daniel fijo su vista en su hermana.

-De acuerdo.- Contesto Karen, Daniel se levanto.

-De acuerdo?.- Pregunto confundido el pelinegro, Castiel, Victoria y Lysandro solo observaban si entender nada.

-Eso he dicho.- Le dijo Karen con una mirada seria a Daniel este frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

-Pero...- Daniel callo al sentir la mirada de su progenitor.- No es justo!

-Que no es justo Daniel?.- pregunto el de mayor edad. Daniel miro a Karen claramente molesto.

-Tu tienes que quedarte aquí!.- Grito Daniel a Karen esta ni se inmuto.

-Ustedes tenían un limite de tiempo Daniel, los deje venir por que aceptaron obedientemente que regresarían y cumplirían con sus estudios correctamente.- Le recordó Marcos a su hijo.

-Marcos ¿Ya le has preguntado a nuestra hija que es lo que quiere?.- Pregunto la señora observando al hombre.

-Se lo pregunte antes de venir aquí.- Contesto el hombre. Castiel empezaba a entender lo que pasaba y observo a su novia que seguía sin decir nada y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Te... Iras?.- Se atrevió a preguntar, Victoria observo a su hermana al igual que Lysandro, que al parecer ya habían comprendido la situación.

-Si.- Contesto Karen con su mirada aun en su padre.

-Y no lo dijiste?.- Castiel se encontraba claramente molesto.

-No quería preocuparles.- Victoria se notaba triste.

-Y lo ocultaste...- Afirmo la castaña.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Karen, Victoria apretó los puños y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Por que no vas con ella Lysandro?.- pregunto la madre la mujer.- Ahora seguro se siente impotente y mal.

Lysandro asintió y subió las escaleras, Marcos observo a su ex-esposa.

-Parece que le tienes mucha confianza a ese muchacho, Adriana.- Comento Marcos observando a la mujer.

-Lysandro es un chico muy correcto.- Le informo Adriana a Marcos.

-Ya veo, se nota desde como se para y como habla.- Daniel se dirigió a Castiel y se puso a su lado.

-Sera mejor que subas, esto se va a poner feo.- Le sugirió, Castiel lo observo con cara de pocos amigos y Daniel suspiro.

-Que es lo que tanto murmuras Daniel?.- pregunto Marcos, Daniel sonrió falsamente.

-Nada.- Contesto, el hombre examino a Castiel con la mirada, levanto la ceja y luego dirigió su mirada a Karen que se encontraba parada sin decir nada.

-Antes tenias mejores gustos.- Le dijo, Karen se estremeció ante lo que dijo su padre ¿Que era lo que pretendía ese hombre?.- Ahora tienes unos gusto pobres.

-Que es lo que pretende decir, señor?.- Pregunto Castiel apretando lo puños.

-De estar con un chico correcto paso a estar con uno con pinta de delincuente.- Contesto honestamente Marcos.

-Papá... .- Karen hablo como si le estuviera advirtiendo.

-No quiero ser grosero pero, no cree que las decisiones las toma ella y no usted.- Le dijo Castiel, Karen volteo a ver a Castiel y este solo miraba a Marcos muy molesto.

-Que insolente eres.- Dijo con una sonrisa Marcos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Castiel, marcos.- Hablo Adriana.- Tan siquiera ya les preguntaste a Karen y Daniel que es lo que quieren hacer?.

-Eso no importa.- Le resto importancia Marcos se levanto.- Mañana vendré por ustedes y quiero que estén listos.

-No quiero! No voy a estudiar lo que tu quieres! Yo al igual que Karen quiero estudiar medicina! Quiero se pediatra!.- Grito Daniel, Karen volteo a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa triste, se acerco a él y toco ligeramente su mejilla.

-Daniel ¿Cuando le hemos ganado a él?.- Pregunto, Daniel entrecerró los ojos y negó.

-No lo voy a aceptar! Me iré pero no a estudiar lo que tu quieres!.- Dicho esto subió enfadado a la habitación que compartía con Brandon.

-Tu tienes algo que decir Karen?.- Pregunto Marcos caminando a un lado de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Yo... Me quiero quedar.- Murmuro la chica con una cuantas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro.- No quiero estudiar administración... Quiero ser doctora..

Karen se limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, Castiel y Adriana la observaron con tristeza.

-Estaré aquí temprano, estén listos antes de las 12.- Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue, Karen se dejo caer de rodillas y llevo las manos a su rostro cubriéndolo y llorando mas intensamente.

-Tranquilízate.- Dijo Adriana poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella y acariciando su cabello, Karen abrazo a su madre.- Por que no vas a dar una vuelta con Castiel.

Sugirió la madre de la pelinegra, Castiel seguía parado detrás de ellas, no quería aceptar la situación pero no tenia otro remedio, Karen se levanto y se acerco a castiel con la mirada baja.

-No voy a decir que la traeré por que tal vez no lo haga.- Adriana le sonrió a Castiel y este tomo el brazo de la pelinegra y se la llevo fuera de la casa, caminaron por el parque tomados de la mano sin decir nada, Castiel se mantenía con la vista en el camino y Karen en el suelo.

-Eres una idiota.- susurro de repente el pelirrojo, karen medio sonrió.

-Lo soy.- Coincidió con él, Castiel bufo.

-Se supone que debes de decir "Tu lo eres mas" o " Cállate pelirrojo".- Se quejo Castiel, Karen sonrió y apretó la mano del pelirrojo.- Quiero golpear a tu estúpido padre, ahora veo de donde sacaste esa estupidez.

-Ja, creo que es hereditario.- Castiel vio como Karen sonreía.

-Eso sera un problema.- Susurro mientras se detenía, Karen lo miro sin entender.- Ven vamos a sentarnos por haya.

Castiel y Karen caminaron hacia una banca que estaba cerca y se sentaron, Karen miraba el cielo nublado y gris. Castiel se levanto y empezó a caminar, Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Voy a comprar algo para beber.- Karen asintió, después de 15 minutos vio a Castiel aproximarse con dos vasos en las manos, cuando estuvo cerca Castiel le entrego un vaso a la chica.- Es chocolate caliente.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con chocolate, Castiel la observo, ella lo volteo a ver y se sonrojo un poco.- Que tanto ves pelirrojo?

-Solo pensaba que a pesar de ser estúpida eres muy linda, algo bueno.- Separo la vista de la chica, Karen hizo una mueca ¿Cuanto tiempo mas iba a llamarla estúpida?.

-Hmp no tengo ganas patear tu trasero ahora.- Castiel rió ante eso.

-No creo que a nuestros hijos les agrade mucho que me patees el trasero.- Dijo Castiel viendo el cielo, Karen casi escupe su chocolate, miro al pelirrojo con incredulidad.

-Hi-hijos?.-pregunto con un fuerte sonrojo, Castiel la miro con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-Por que crees que es un problema que seas estúpida?.- Pregunto, Karen hizo una mueca.- Es bueno que yo sea inteligente y guapo, al menos tienen una esperanza de heredar mis sexys genes.

-P-pero que estas diciendo?!.- Castiel bufo y se levanto.

-Cuando estés haya tal vez imbéciles intenten seducirte y cosas como esas, creo en que tal vez no les prestes mucha atención pero aun así.- Castiel metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un anillo con una pequeña mariposa como adorno.

-Eh?!... Que...? Oye ¿Por que...?.- Castiel tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

-No es la gran cosa ya que lo compre en la joyería cuando fui por la bebidas, pero representa nuestro compromiso.- Castiel parecía bastante serio.- Por el momento tendrás este hasta que consiga el verdadero, así que no te lo quites si lo haces te haré sufrir.

Karen sonrió y asintió, Castiel le extendió la mano a Karen y ella la tomo se levanto de la banca y caminaron a la casa de ella, Karen observo su mano entrelazado con Castiel y sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la casa Castiel se quedo parado en la puerta.

-Espera aquí.- Ordeno la pelinegra, Castiel la vio con el ceño fruncido y asintió, Karen entro corriendo a la casa y subió a su cuarto, se dirigió a su pequeño joyero y saco algo, salio del cuarto corrió hacia la puerta y vio a castiel aun parado. Se paro frente a el y paso lo brazos por su cuello, Castiel pensó que lo iba a besar pero al sentir algo rosando con la piel de su cuello se sorprendió, Karen se alejo de el y sonrió.

-No es un anillo pero... .- Castiel llevo su mano al cuello y sintió la pequeña cadena era delgada y traía un dije de una libélula, al parecer tanto el dije como la cadena eran de plata.- La libélula significa buena suerte o eso fue lo que escuche...

Castiel rió ante eso y Karen lo vio con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno también puedes buscar su significado en Internet.- Dijo Karen con una mueca.

-Lo haré, ya que no supiste decirme que es lo que significa, aunque con la buena suerte me basta.- susurro castiel, se acerco a karen y beso levemente sus labios y luego su frente.- Mañana vendré temprano.

-Si.- Karen suspiro y abrazo a Castiel pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él.- Te amo.

-Te amo.- repitió Castiel mientras correspondía al abrazo y enterraba su cara en el cabello de la chica, después de despedirse castiel se fue a su casa y karen a su cuarto para empezar a arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente, cuando por fin termino se dejo caer sobre la cama al instante se quedo dormida.

Mientras en la casa del pelirrojo, Castiel estaba sentado en su cama con la portátil en sus piernas y demonio acostado en la cama a en sus pies.

-La libélula es un símbolo del sentido del yo, que viene con la madurez. Que representa la renovación, las fuerzas positivas y el poder de la vida. Un par de apareamiento libélulas se cree que es un símbolo de amor. El simbolismo de los animales de una libélula se asocia con la buena suerte, prosperidad, rapidez, fuerza, paz, pureza y armonía. Estos significados simbólicos de una libélula son populares, concretamente, con los japoneses y los nativos americanos. En la pintura japonesa, libélulas representan una nueva luz y la alegría. Libélulas ayudará a ver a través de su ilusión y permitir que su luz propia para brillar en una nueva visión. Ellos nos recuerdan que debemos prestar atención a nuestros pensamientos y deseos más profundos. En la cultura japonesa, las libélulas se consideran como un símbolo de fuerza, felicidad y valentía.-Leyó, ciertamente tenia curiosidad del significado de la libélula ya que Karen solo le había dicho que era de buena suerte.

Suspiro y tomo el dije entre sus dedo observándolo, sonrió y luego recordó algo que tiempo atrás Daniel le había dicho cuando fueron a comprar regalos para la navidad "Sabes todo tiene un significado oculto, por ejemplo un anillo implica boda, una esclava o pulsera son algo así como esposas con las que mantienes apresada a la persona con la que estas y un collar es como el de una mascota... ¡Así que no se te ocurra regalarle un collar Pelirrojo de pacotilla!". Castiel empezó a reír ¿Entonces Karen si podía poner un collar en su cuello y él a ella no? Dejo la portátil de a un lado de la cama y se acostó, no podía conciliar el sueño. Claro! ¿Como lo haría si su novia se iba a ir mañana? Trato de no pensar mucho en eso y se dispuso a dormir sin mucho éxito.

A la mañana siguiente Karen ya estaba en la sala con su equipaje, observo a Daniel bajar con sus maletas y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, se notaba bastante molesto y triste. Daniel miro a Karen con una sonrisa a la cual la pelinegra le correspondió, Victoria bajo lentamente y en su rostro se notaba la tristeza y decepción.

-Karen ten te doy esto.- Dijo Brandon saliendo de la cocina con una bolsita que contenía galletas, se las dio a karen.

-Gracias.- Dijo karen mientras sacaba una y se la llevaba a la boca, su cara demostraba que las galletas no sabían muy bien _¿Están saladas?Esto tiene chocolate?_ pensó la pelinegra mientras observaba la mitad de la galleta que estaba entre sus dedos.

-Waaa lo se saben mal accidentalmente puse sal en lugar de azúcar! Aparte se me quemaron y es la primera vez que hago galletas.- Lloriqueo el menor cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, Karen sonrió y se acerco a él, acaricio la cabeza de brandon con su mano.

-Me gustan.- Susurro, tocaron el timbre de la casa, y Adrina fue a abrir.

-Mierda vete a tu casa estúpido rubio!.- Se escucho a Castiel gritar.

-Por que voy a hacer eso? Acaso la casa es tuya?.- Karen, Daniel y Brandon caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Chicos, cálmense.- Melody trataba de tranquilizar a Castiel y Nathaniel quien estaban peleando, detrás de ellos estaban Alexy, Armin, Kentin, Violetta, Rosalya, Lysandro y Iris.

-Hola.- saludaron todos excepto Castiel y Nathaniel quienes seguían con su pequeña riña.

-Vicky hizo una conferencia por chat ayer con todos y no dijo que te irías.- Dijo Kentin.

-Y todos acordamos en venir y darles algunos recuerdos.- Exclamo feliz Alexy.

-Aunque Daniel no se los merece aun así se los daremos.- Armin sonreía y extendió una caja hacia Daniel y una a Karen, ambos pelinegros las tomaron y la abrieron, en la caja de Daniel había un llavero para celular de Mario Bros, para karen también era un colgante pero de una flor.

-Es muy bonito.- Susurro la pelinegra observando la flor.

-Yo quería comprar el de Luigi pero Alexy me dijo que eso no combinaba para nada contigo!.- Se quejo Armin, Alexy le dio un zape a su hermano y le extendió una bolsa a Karen y una a Daniel.

-Un lindo vestido para Karen y un suéter para Daniel.- Dijo Alexy con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dijeron ambos hermanos, así todos fueron dándoles sus regalos a Karen y Daniel, Kentin le regalo un marco para fotografía a Karen y a Daniel un paquete de galletas, Nathaniel les regalo sus dos libros favoritos, Melody y Violetta llaveros, Rosalya le dio un broche para cabello a Karen y a Daniel una camisa e Iris osos de peluche, un lobo para Daniel y un gato para Karen. Unos minutos después llego un taxi y de el bajo el padre de los pelinegros.

-Ya es hora.- Dijo acercándose a ellos y tomando las maletas de de ambos empezando subirlas a subir al taxi, Karen se despidió de su madre a igual que daniel, después se despidieron de Victoria y Brandon, luego se despidieron de todos sus amigos, extrañamente Daniel había durado mucho tiempo abrazado de Iris, Castiel abrazo a Karen impidiendo que esta abrazara al rubio delegado.

-Y terminaron?.- pregunto Marcos quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Daniel y Karen asintieron.

-Nos vemos ... Cuando vengamos que creo que no sera en mucho tiempo.- se despidió Daniel caminando hacia el taxi y poniéndose al lado de su papá.

-Castiel... Ya puedes soltarme.- Dijo Karen con una media sonrisa Castiel bufo y la soltó, Karen acaricio la cara del pelirrojo.- Estaremos en contacto ¿Esta bien?

-Tengo otra opción?.- Pregunto con una mueca Castiel.

-Quien sabe.- Contesto la pelinegra, se puso de puntillas y beso levemente los labios de su novio.- Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también.- Karen se separo de Castiel y camino hacia el taxi.

-Nos vemos luego! Gracias a ustedes pase momento muy divertidos!.- Dijo con una sonrisa Karen, Melody y Violetta soltaran una lagrimas y se lanzaron sobre la pelinegra sofocándola en un abrazo.

-Te vamos a extrañar!.- Karen sonrió.

-Yo también chicas!.- Se separo de ellas y subió al taxi seguida de Daniel y Marcos, el taxi se hecho a andar y Karen se despidió por la ventanilla del auto de todos, sonrió triste.

-Estudiar medicina les tomara mucho tiempo.- Comento Marcos, Karen y Daniel lo miraron sorprendidos.- Enserio quieren estudiar eso?

-Si!.- Contestaron ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, medicina sera.- Dijo Marcos suspirando, Karen y Daniel lo miraron con la ceja alzada.

-Así de fácil? No nos pondrás condiciones?.- Pregunto Daniel un poco desconfiado.

-Ayer por la noche adriana me llamo y me dijo algo que era muy cierto.- Contesto Marcos.

-Que te dijo?.- pregunto curiosa Karen.

-Los hijos son prestados.-Contesto con una sonrisa.- Aparte no quiero que me odien mas de lo que ya lo hacen.

-No te odiamos.- Dijo Daniel con una mueca.

-Es así.- Marcos sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a Karen y Daniel, pues eran pocas las veces que lo habían visto sonreír.

-Papá cuando no sonríes das miedo y cuando lo haces es extraño.- Murmuro Karen, Daniel asintió dándole la razón.

-Ustedes son idiotas inmaduros.- Dijo Marcos, Daniel y Karen sonrieron ¿Que rayos le había pasado a su padre?

**3 Años después...**

-Reeeen!.- Grito una chica de cabello corto y castaño, Karen volteo a verla con fastidio ¿Quien se creía ella para llamarla Ren?

-Que pasa Melissa?.- pregunto molesta, Melissa frunció el ceño.

-Que con tu mal humor cariño?.- Pregunto ella ofendida.- Te buscan.

-Quien?.- Karen alzo la ceja y miro a Melissa, pues ya se le había hecho costumbre hacerle bromas diciendo "Te buscan" y mandándola a un lugar donde había un tipo feo que siempre le declaraba su amor eterno a la pelinegra.

-Un chico super sexy.- Contesto con una sonrisa picara.- Pelo negro, ojos grises a parecer tiene un cuerpo de los dioses, total es un tipo muy guapo y ardiente.

-No me interesa ya te he dicho que...

-Tienes novio, si, si ya me lo has dicho, pero te has puesto a pensar que tal vez el ya esta con otra chica mas bonita que tu?.- pregunto Melissa tratando de hacer preocupar a Karen.

-Eso no funciona conmigo Melissa.- Le informo Karen, Melissa hizo una mueca.

-Ah realmente eres una estirada.- Le dijo y se fue ¿Como es que seguía hablando con ella? se pregunto Karen, realmente Melissa no le caía muy bien ya que solo se quería hacer su amiga para acercarse a Daniel, cosa que no funciono por que la pelinegra lo descubrió y le dejo muy en claro que Daniel tenia novia y que ella no necesitaba esa clase de amigas. Suspiro y camino hacia la parada de autobuses, oyó mil gritos de sus molestas compañeras de clase y algunos bufidos departe de lo hombres ¿Por que tanto alboroto? se pregunto irritada, estaba cansada y necesitaba estudiar para el próximo examen.

-Karen!.- La llamo su única amiga de la facultad, Alejandra, ella era muy inteligente y linda estaba un poco rellenita pero era muy bonita y hablaba bastante con todos.- Te vas?

-Si necesito estudiar.- Contesto con una sonrisa Karen, Alejandra suspiro.

-Ya viste al chico guapo que llego?.-pregunto con una sonrisa, Karen negó.

-Me da igual.- Le dijo secamente la pelinegra.

-Karen! Eres una amargada!.- Le hecho en cara su amiga empezó a reír.

-No necesitas recordarlo.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa.- Tengo frió abrázame.

-Ven aqui!.- Ambas se abrazaron, pues estaban en enero y aun hacia un poco de frió.

-Karen! Te buscan!.- Grito un chico, Karen lo miro y suspiro.

-Quien?!.- Pregunto ya molesta ¿Acaso el también le haría bromas como Melissa?

-Un chico de cabello negro hasta por debajo de las mejilla, ojos grises...

-No estoy disponible.- Dijo volviendo a abrazar a Alejandra.- Eres muy calientita.

-Ni para mi?.- se escucho una voz, Karen abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separo de Alejandra de golpe, poso su vista en el dueño de la voz y fruncio en ceño.

-Que le paso a tu cabello?.- Pregunto con una mueca, Castiel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y fue hacia ella estirando una mejilla.

-Que clase de bienvenida es es?.- Pregunto apretando la mejilla de ella.- La primera vez después de la boda de Lysandro y Vicky que nos vemos desde hace 1 año casi y ¿es lo primero que preguntas?

-L-lo siento.- Se disculpo, Castiel bufo y la soltó.

-Mmm Karen... Quien es él?.- Pregunto Alejandra curiosa.

-Castiel ella es Alejandra, Alejandra el es Castiel... Mi novio.- los presento.

-Un gusto.- Dijo Alejandra viendo al ahora pelinegro chico.

-Igual.- Karen hizo una mueca y jalo el cabello de Castiel.- Oye!

-Karen no me dijiste que tu novio era pelirrojo?.- pregunto Alejandra viendo a su amiga algo confundida.

-Si bueno eso pensé... Que le paso a tu cabello?.- pregunto decepcionada Karen.

-Lo deje de teñir.- Contesto Castiel como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No me gusta.- se quejo Karen.- Me gusta mas pelirrojo.

-Enserio?.- Pregunto Castiel abrazando a Karen por la cintura, se acerco a sus labios y la beso.- Te extrañe.

-Yo también.- susurro cerca de los labios de Castiel.- Por cierto como llegaste aquí?

-Daniel me trajo y luego huyo.- Contesto.

-Bueno me voy, gusto en conocerte Castiel, no vemos mañana Karen!.- Se despidió Alejandra.

-Bye bye.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa viendo por donde se iba su amiga, Castiel se molesto un poco de que no le prestara atención y la volvió a besar mas apasionadamente.-O-oye! Estamos en la parada del autobús.

-Que con eso?.- Pregunto Castiel molesto.

-Espera a que lleguemos a mi apartamento.- Dijo Karen, Castiel sonrió.

-Tienes un apartamento?.- pregunto.

-Si esta cerca de la zona, papá lo compro para mi y Daniel, vivimos ahí.- Contesto como si nada Karen, Castiel levanto la ceja.

-Vives con Daniel?.- Karen asintió.

-Por cierto cuando llegaste?.- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-Hoy, es por eso que Daniel paso por mi al aeropuerto.- Contesto Castiel.- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Y vaya que me sorprendiste!.- Exclamo Karen sonriendo.

-Bueno me alegro.- Castiel abrazo aun mas fuerte a la pelinegra ya puso su rostro contra el hombro de ella.- Oye ya vamos a tu departamento.

-Espera a que llego el autobús.- Dijo Karen soltándose del abrazo de Castiel y tomando su mano.- Odio esperar.

Castiel sonrió, desde hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganas de verla y cuando le dieron vacaciones en el trabajo, empaco y tomo el primer vuelo a México y de México a Monterrey. Vio la mano izquierda de Karen y sonrió al ver el anillo que tiempo atrás le había dado, Karen se estremeció al sentir un fuerte viento y apretó la mano de Castiel. Después de esperar 5 minutos subieron a un autobús y después de 10 minutos bajaron cerca de un edificio entraron y subieron a el elevador.

-En que piso esta tu apartamento?- Pregunto Castiel viendo a Karen.

-5.- Contesto.

-Estas muy cortante hoy no?.- Karen lo miro con un puchero.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos en persona y te he contado todo lo que me ha pasado por chat.- Contesto Karen.- A parte siento que estoy traicionando a mi sexy pelirrojo con otro chico.

-Oh ya veo tienes novio y traes a un completo extraño a tu apartamento.- Dijo Castiel con voz sensual.

-Eso parece, si mi novio se entera se pondrá furioso.- La voz de karen se volvió melosa y paso su brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, el elevador se detuvo, Karen bajo sus brazos y tomo la mano de Castiel caminaron unos metros y se pusieron enfrente de una puerta marcada con el numero 108, Karen metió la mano a la bolsa que llevaba y saco una llave para luego introducirla y abrir la puerta.

Castiel la empujo rápidamente al apartamento y cerro la puerta, empezó a besar ferozmente a la chica, la cargo y Karen enrollo sus piernas alrededor de el chico.

-Tu habitación?.- pregunto entre beso.

-La de la izquierda.- Contesto en un jadeo Karen.

-No seré nada lindo y no te voy a dar tregua.- advirtió Castiel.

-No me preocupa.- dijo divertida Karen, Castiel sonrió pervertida-mente.

Entraron a la habitación de la chica, lo hicieron en todas las partes de la habitación y después de unas horas ambos se encontraban en la tina del baño, Castiel tañaba la espalda de Karen y esta sentada entre las piernas de él no podía hacer nada mas que tañar sus propios brazos con la esponja. Luego de ducharse salieron y se vistieron curiosamente la maleta de Castiel estaba en la sala y Daniel no había llegado "Que considerado" pensó Castiel con una sonrisa. Abrió su maleta y saco una cajita, la puso en el bolsillo de su pantalon, fue a la cocina donde se encontraba la pelinegra cocinando algo.

-Tienes hambre?.- pregunto Castiel poniéndose detrás de ella y tomando las caderas.

-Tanto "ejercicio" me dejo hambrienta y exhausta.- Hizo unas comillas en ejercicio y Castiel empezó a reír.

-Que comeremos?.- pregunto poniendo su cara contra el cuello de ella.

-Has probado la carne con chile de tomatillo verde?.- pregunto Karen con una sonrisa.

-Nop.- contesto Castiel, viendo y oliendo un poco la comida.- Huele bien.

Karen sonrió y siguió con su cocina, Castiel la observo y se alejo un poco de ella.

-Cásate conmigo.- Propuso, Karen se quedo estática y volteo a verlo.

-Eh?.- Castiel rió ante la expresión de la pelinegra.

-Cásate conmigo.- repitió, Karen observo el rostro de Castiel, parecía bastante serio y seguro de lo que decía.- Se que primero son tus estudios y ya me has dicho que aun te faltan 3 años para terminar, pero tan solo de pensar de que te aburrirás de una relación a larga distancia y me de...

-Si.- Dijo Karen sonriendo, Castiel la miro y sonrió, saco la cajita, lo cual dejo un poco sorprendida a Karen, tomo la mano izquierda y puso el delicado anillo en el dedo donde se encontraba el que le había dado ya hace bastante tiempo, Karen sonrió y miro en su mano el anillo.- Ya venias preparado ¿verdad?

-Si, desde hace dos años.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Castiel.

-Tu realmente eres increíble.- Dijo Karen mientras pasaba sus bazos por el cuello que su ahora prometido y lo besaba.

* * *

**Que tal?... **

**Bueno este es el final de la historia, bueno también pondré epilogo. Pero cuando lo termine.**

**Bueno Gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto :D Realmente me alegro mucho.**

**Seguiré**** escribiendo historias de Amour Sucre pero solo serán One-shot. Así que no sera la ultima vez que sepan de mi xD**

**Gracias!**

**Besos y Abrazos!**

**Bubble Black :'D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como les prometí he aquí el Epilogo!**

**:D**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

-Me gusta el azul.

-A mi el rojo.

-Pero...

-Este, esta bien.

-Es bonito pero...

-Nos llevaremos este y el blanco.

-Claro ahora se los embolso.

-Aja

Karen miro al pelirrojo (Se volvió a teñir el cabello) con cierto enfado, Castiel sonrió socarrón y tomo la mano de la pelinegra. La mujer que los atendia regreso con una bolsa de plástico blanca con el nombre de la tienda, se la dio a Castiel y este pago.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto.- Dijo la señora con una sonrisa. Castiel y Karen salieron de la tienda y caminaron por el centro comercial. Habían ido a hacer "compras de ultimo minuto".

-Compremos pastel.- Dijo Castiel mientras se llevaba a la pelinegra a una cafetería, Karen inflo las mejillas.

-Quiero de chocolate.- Murmuro, Castiel sonrió de lado.

-Lo se, lo se.- Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa, fuera del local, pronto un mesero fue a pedir su orden.

-Que van a querer?.- Pregunto con una libreta en mano y mirando a Castiel.

-Para mi un café y para ella una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y té.- El mesero asintió y se retiro, Karen suspiro y miro al pelirrojo mientras este observaba con una sonrisa lo que momento atrás habían comprado.

-Me gustaba mas el azul.- Se quejo Karen, Castiel la miro con la ceja alzada.- Bueno... A mi.

-No me gusta el azul.- Susurro él, Karen asintió y sonrió.

-Lo se, me lo has dicho muchas veces.- Musito Karen, aun un poco molesta.

-Tu te encargaste de la decoración del cuarto con Vicky.- Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Por que tu no quisiste.- Le hecho en cara Karen, Castiel empezó a reír.

-No es lo mio.- El mesero llego con lo que habían pedido y puso todo en la mesa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa.

-Si se les ofrece algo mas, solo llamen.-Dicho esto se retiro, Karen empezó a comer su pastel. Castiel la observo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sorbos de su café.

-Me pregunto ¿Como es que comes tanto?.- Karen frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Castiel.

-Bueno es en parte tu culpa.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba su té, Castiel empezó a reír.

-Por que es mi culpa?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa, Karen lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Tu me embarazaste.- Contesto Karen mientras llevaba las manos a su barriga de ya 8 meses casi para los 9. Castiel sonrió con ternura y poso una mano en el vientre de Karen.

-Bueno... Entonces acepto la culpa.- Karen sonrió y puso una de sus manos sobre la de Castiel.

-No es culpa de nadie, solo jugaba.- Dijo ella viendo a el pelirrojo.- A parte ya llevamos 2 años casados.

-Cierto.- Castiel acerco el rostro al vientre.- Oye, sabes que tu madre es una idiota?

-Oye!.- Se quejo la pelinegra, Castiel sonrió y beso una de las manos de su esposa.

Cuando Karen termino la carrera se caso con Castiel. La boda fue sencilla, solo con amigos y familiares, Daniel había llorado e intentado secuestrar a Karen para que no se casara con Castiel, Victoria y Lysandro fueron lo padrinos, Brandon se quejo por que ya no tenia hermanas a las cuales molestar y hacer cosplay, los demás estaban felices por la pareja.

-Aun no entiendo por que no quieres saber el sexo del bebé.- Karen sonrió.

-Bueno quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos!.- Exclamo feliz la pelinegra, Castiel se encogió de hombros, pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y se fueron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su coche. Despues de 20 minutos de viaje y bromas del pelirrojo hacia Karen.

-Sigues siendo un delincuente.- Susurro Karen con una sonrisa Karen, Castiel la miro con la ceja alzada.

-Delincuente?.- Pregunto en tono burlón.

-Bueno, papá siempre ha dicho que lo eres, pero no le hagas caso es parte de...

-Mi encanto, lo se.- Karen rió. Cuando llegaron a casa bajaron las bolsas de ropa y accesorios de bebé que habían comprado, peluches, biberones, pañales etc,.

-Hola!.- Grito alegremente Victoria saliendo de la casa de Castiel y Karen, Castiel miro la puerta _Juro que cerré esa puerta _pensó. Victoria ahora traía el cabello corto hasta lo hombros y llevaba en brazos a un niño de al menos 2 años, peliblanco y ojos café claro.

-Sabes que eso es allanamiento de morada?.-Pregunto Castiel con el ceño fruncido, Victoria lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo siento por entrar así a su casa, Victoria insistió.- Dijo Lysandro apareciendo en la puerta, este tenia el cabello un poco mas largo.

-No importa.- Dijo Karen con una sonrisa, Victoria se acerco a su hermana no sin antes dejarle el pequeño a Lysandro.

-Estas bien? Te has alimentado correctamente? No te has sentido mal?.- Victoria bombardeo a Karen con preguntas, tanto que Karen ya se sentí un poco mareada por tanta pregunta.

-Eh... Si...- Se limito a contestar a las tantas preguntas que su hermana menor le seguía haciendo.

-Como han estado?.- Pregunto Lysandro a Castiel.

-Bien, no nos podemos quejar.- Contesto mientras acercaba su mano al niño.- Hola Alexander.

-Castel.- Hablo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro, Castiel rodó los ojos.

-Castiel.

-Castel!

-Te falta la "i".- El niño lo miro con una sonrisa y jalo un mechón de cabello del pelirrojo.

-Castel!.- Castiel suspiro resignado y extendió su brazos hacia el niño, Lysandro se lo entrego.

-Pronto tendrás el tuyo.- Susurro Lysandro con una sonrisa. Castiel sonrió.

-Si y no me dirá "Castel".- Dijo mirando al niño divertido.

-Castel!

-Si si lo entiendo.- Le dijo castiel al niño.

-Si, llame a mamá ayer.- Dijo Karen contestando a una de las tantas preguntas de su hermana.

-Bueno, hice torta de manzana! Ven a comer.- Victoria tomo a Karen y la jalo dentro de la casa, cuando llegaron a la cocina seguidas de Castiel y Lysandro se sentaron en la mesa y Victoria le dio de comer a Karen.

-Ya no quiero.- Musito Karen con una mano en la boca.

-Vamos un bocado mas.- Insistía Victoria, Karen negó.

-Oye, tabla no la obligues a comer o vomitara.- Le dijo Castiel mientras ponía al niño en el suelo.

-Ehh... Esta bien.- Karen agradeció a Castiel pues ya estaba llena y no quería mas.

-Ya pensaron en un nombre?.- Pregunto Lysandro.

-Ehh... Bueno pensamos en Cristal si es niña... .- Susurro Karen.

-Y en Sebastian.- Dijo Castiel, Lysandro asintió y Victoria sonrió divertida.

-Recuerdo que nosotros estábamos entre Alexander y Julian... Oh... Tiempos aquellos.- Karen rodó los ojos ante el comentario a de Victoria y suspiro.

-Sonaste como una anciana.- Se burlo castiel, Victoria hizo una mueca y lo apunto, iba a decirle un insulto pero no se le ocurrió nada ya que en los últimos años el pelirrojo no había cambiado mucho, se burlaba de el cuando dejo de teñirse el cabello y lo tenia negro, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada.

-Tienes suerte de haberte teñido el cabello de nuevo... Ah... Pelos de menstruación!.

-Cabello de hongo.

-Rábano parlante.

-Ojos de lodo.

-Ya basta, Castiel, Tola podrían dejar de insultarse? Ya tienen 26 y 28, realmente esta mal que...

-Que?.- Preguntaron ambos viendo a Karen esta hizo una mueca y jadeo.

-Me duele.- Se quejo, Castiel la vio con la ceja alzada y Victoria sin entender.

-Creo... que son los dolores que les da a las embarazadas cuando van a tener a su bebé.- Informo Lysandro. Castiel y Victoria se alarmaron.

-Mierda enserio duele.- Se volvió a quejar la pelinegra.

-No digas malas palabras!.- La regaño Victoria algo nerviosa, Castiel había desaparecido y al poco tiempo llego con una pañalera algo asustado.- No creo que sea necesario Castiel, a mi me daban esos dolores solo son por un momento ¿Cuanto te faltan para lo 9 meses Karen?

-2 semanas.- Contesto rápidamente, un jadeo se le escapo.

-Mejor preocúpense... Al auto!.- Grito alterada, Castiel le dio la pañalera a Lysandro y ayudo a Karen a levantarse, Victoria saco su celular y llamo a Daniel. Los cuatro se dirigieron al auto Victoria se sentó adelante con Alexander y Lysandro, Castiel atrás con Karen que seguía quejándose del dolor, Lysandro le pidió las llaves a Castiel, este se las saco del pantalón y se las entrego.

-Duele!.- Grito Karen, Castiel acaricio su cabeza y trato de calmarla.

-Aguanta un poco cariño.- Karen lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tu no eres el que va a dar a luz!.- Le grito, Castiel suspiro.

-Karen tranquilízate.-Trato de calmarla Victoria desde adelante.

-Duele! A que voy a dar a luz? A una vaca!.- Castiel quería reír pero ante lo histérica que estaba la pelinegra prefirió no hacerlo.-Vamos Lysandro! Mas rápido! No voy a dejar que mi hijo nazca en un auto!

-Voy lo mas rápido que puedo.- Dijo tranquilo el albino, Karen se acerco a el y lo agarro por el brazo.

-Mas rápido!.- Grito, Lysandro se estremeció y acelero un poco.

-Karen gritando así no vas a llegar a nada.- le susurro Victoria nerviosa.

-Cierto, lo siento...- Karen inhalo y exhalo.- Lo siento Lysandro.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo el con una sonrisa, Karen lo vio con una mueca y llevo su mano a los cabellos de el victoriano.

-No ha sido mi intención gritarte pero... No conduzcas como abuela y acelera!.- Grito jalando los cabellos del muchacho, Castiel la tomo fuertemente haciendo que Karen soltara a Lysandro.- Lo siento, ahh.

-Ya, tranquilízate.- Le susurro Castiel, Karen asintió y empezó a tranquilizarse, un poco al menos.

-Ya casi llegamos Karen.- Informo Victoria con una sonrisa, Karen suspiro. Llegaron al hospital al que cada mes iban Karen y Castiel para ver el estado del bebé, Karen pidió al doctor James y este les atendió rápidamente llevándose a Karen en una silla de rudas hacia la sala de partos.

Después de algunas horas, llegaron Daniel e Iris, Brandon y su novia, Adriana y Marcos, todos en la sala de espera. Castiel estaba un tanto nerviosa y caminaba de un lado para otro siendo tranquilizado por Lysandro y Brandon. Adrian estaba feliz de por fin poder ver a su nieto o nieta, Marcos se mantenía serio, Daniel e Iris traían globos que decían "Felicidades" y "Soy niña" o "Soy niño", también traían algunos peluches y flores. Un hombre de de cabellos castaños con algunas canas y arrugas llego.

-Familiares de la señora Karen?.- pregunto, pero vio a el pelirrojo y se acerco a él.

-Esta todo bien?.- pregunto preocupado, el doctor le sonrió.

-Felicidades en un varón.- Castiel suspiro aliviado.

-Ahh! Gracias Doc.- Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Ja tienes la misma expresión que tu padre cuando se lo dije!.- El doctor rió y palmeo la espalda de Castiel.- Esta en la habitación 203, por si quieren verla.

-Ok, Gracias.- Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa, ciertamente conocía al doctor ya que este había atendido a su madre cuando el nació y era amigo de su padre, así que los visitaba de vez en cuando, cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Karen curiosamente el fue el doctor que se los dijo y los estuvo atendiendo cada vez que iban. El doctor se fue y Lysandro le sonrió a Castiel para después abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Las chicas fueron las mas eufóricas se abalanzaron sobre el pelirrojo y casi lo tumbaban, Daniel y Brandon solo se limitaron a sonreír y felicitarlo, Marcos no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hacia una enfermera para preguntarle de la habitación. Todos fueron alegremente a la habitación donde se encontraba Karen, al entrar la vieron con un pequeño bulto en brazos, se veía claramente que estaba cansada, pero parecía feliz.

Cuando se percato de que estaba siendo observada Karen miro hacia la puerta y sonrió, Castiel camino y se sentó a un lado de Karen, veía el bulto pero no la cara del bebé, puesto que la cobija blanca lo cubría un poco, Karen aparto la cobija del rostro del bebé y enseño a un pequeño pelinegro.

-Sebas, saluda a papá.- Susurro Karen con una sonrisa, Castiel acaricio el pequeño rostro del bebé con las yemas de los dedos y sonrió tierna-mente.

-Hola Sebastian.- Saludo el pelirrojo, el bebé se removió en los brazos de la pelinegra. Castiel tomo una de las pequeñas manos y se acerco a besar la frente del recién nacido.

-No es lindo? Me parece que sera mucho mas guapo que su padre.- Susurro Karen con una sonrisa, Castiel se la devolvió y se acerco a ella besando levemente su labios.

-Gracias.- susurro, Karen se sonrojo levemente.

-Y pensar que horas atrás lo llamo vaca.- Susurro Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno... Estamos aquí.- Dijo Daniel sacándolos de su pequeño mundo.

-Vamos a ver a mi nieto.- Adriana se acerco y empezó a hacerle mimos al bebé.- Mira que lindo eres!... Oh no arruinas tu linda apariencia con esa mueca...

-Adriana.- Marcos se acerco he intento cargar al pequeño, pero Adriana se lo impidió.

-Sabes los que deben cargar al bebé después de la madre es el padre, vamos castiel aun no lo has cargado.- Lo animo Adriana Castiel lo medito un poco.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, vamos.- Karen le sonrió a Castiel y se lo entrego, Castiel lo tomo en brazos, tenia un poco de miedo, el bebé se veía tan frágil y pequeño, sonrió cuando el bebé se removió y bostezo. Puso su mejilla contra la cabeza de su pequeño hijo y empezó a tararear una canción que había compuesto junto con Lysandro meses atrás. Victoria tomo una foto complacida, todos veían un poco sorprendidos al pelirrojo, pues nunca lo habían visto así, casi siempre estaba con una sonrisa burlona y echando indirectas a los demás.

-Esto servirá para futuros chantajes.- Murmuro Daniel mientras grababa con su cámara, Iris golpeo su cabeza y lo miro mal.- Quiero decir, para recordar este hermoso momento... Si eso.

-Pues, yo si lo usare para futuros chantajes.- Dijo Brandon el cual también estaba grabando, pronto ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrió voltearon en dirección a Castiel el cual todavía seguía cargando al bebé y tarareando, luego dirigieron su mirada a Adriana la cual los miraba claramente molesta.

-Como se atreven a hacer algo así.- Los regaño, se acerco a ellos y les jalo las orejas.- Este es un tierno momento entre padre e hijo y ustedes pensando en chantaje...

La mujer se los llevo hacia fuer mientras los seguía regañando, Iris puso las flores en una mesa junto con los osos y globos y se despidió no sin antes ver al pequeño sebastian que estaba dormido dormido en los brazos de su padre. Lysandro y Victoria junto con Alexander observaron un momento al bebé y se fueron excusándose de que tenían que llevar a Alexander a dormir. Marcos y Adrian se fueron junto con Brandon y su novia, al final se quedaron Castiel y Karen solos junto con su bebé.

-Es muy pequeño.- Susurro Castiel, Sebastian mantenía uno de los dedos del pelirrojo tomado con su manita.

-Bueno que esperabas es un recién nacido.- Musito Karen con una sonrisa. Castiel observo a Sabastian un momento y luego a Karen.

-Te amo.- Susurro con una sonría, Karen le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.- Castiel dirigió su vista hacia Sebastian.

-También te amamos a ti.- Le dijo al bebé, Karen se sorprendió un poco al ver unas lagrimas salir de los ojos de Castiel.

-Eres un llorón.- Dijo mientras que con su mano quitaba las lagrimas.

-No estoy llorando, me esta saliendo agua de los ojos.- Se defendió el pelirrojo, Karen rió levemente.

-Si claro.

-No estoy llorando.

-Lo se

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír, Castiel abrazo a Karen y a su hijo beso la frente de ambos y suspiro. Se sentían felices en ese momento, como se iban a sentir felices el resto de su vida al lado de su hijo y los que faltaban, si es que tenían mas. En ese momento solo eran ellos tres y nadie mas.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! No veremos en otros fics o bueno one-shot... Soy mas de one-shots que de historia largas, si acaso llego hacer otra historia de CDM sera de LysandroxSucrettexArmin... e.e**

**Bueno Besos y Abrazos!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Bubble Black :'D**


End file.
